The Waiting Game
by Rocketlover
Summary: An incident in the ER does not end well for Robert….but still beats helicopters hands down. Set late season 6 before Elizabeth and Mark get too serious…..hey, everything comes to those who wait…..Waiting is over, final chapter is up...
1. Chapter 1

_None of these characters are mine...but if they were..._

 **The Waiting Game**

 **Chapter One:**

Elizabeth sat keeping a silent vigil by Robert's bedside, with nothing but the steady, rhythmic beeps of the various machines registering his vitals for company. She noted ironically, the noise they made was more animated and alive than the man they were connected to.

His face was pale and his whole body just lay there completely immobile; all except for the quiet steady, comforting rise and fall, rise and fall of his chest...but this stillness, _his_ stillness was so _un-Robert_ like, and it was just plain wrong and it upset her greatly. She'd never seen his hands _not_ moving before. They were always moving, either dancing in intricate surgery or weaving through the air as they accompanied his mouth, which incidentally also never stopped moving. She wanted so much for him to wake up and launch into one of his daft diatribes. Or to rant at someone who'd done something to annoy him as he waved his hands around with his own brand of Romanoesque flair to drive his point home. Hell, right now she'd even be happy to be the recipient if it meant he'd wake up. Anything to stop this stillness, this damned infernal stillness.

A sliver of light traced along the floor signalling the opening of the door and she looked up as Donald entered the room.

"How's he doing?" he asked gently.

"No change," Elizabeth sighed.

Donald looked over the various readouts before scribbling a few notes on the chart at the end of the bed. He regarded Robert for a minute before turning his gaze on Elizabeth.

"You know, no change is not a bad thing Elizabeth. He's healing...it will take time, but he will heal."

Elizabeth nodded absently, her gaze having drifted back to Robert.

The elder surgeon sighed and tried again. "You should probably go home and get some rest Elizabeth. You've had a rather exciting day yourself," he said gently.

She shook her head. "No, he shouldn't be on his own….not after what he did for me...for us…we owe him."

Donald nodded his agreement with a slight whimsical smile. "Our Rocket is certainly an enigma isn't he?" he said fondly.

Elizabeth looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Donald continued, "I mean, he's brusque, he's rude, he's unorthodox, he's infuriating, sometimes he's just downright bloody impossible. Sometimes I want to shake his hand and call him a genius and other times I want to throttle him! But he is consistently brilliant in the OR...one of the best surgeons I'll probably ever work with…...and he'll hate me for saying it, but he cares a hell of a lot more than he lets on," he said fondly. "Most people don't understand him and I know he prefers it to be that way...but they don't know the half of what he does on a daily basis for this place. I'm not in the least surprised that he would put himself in harms way for his colleagues…..I hope, maybe now they will see him in a different light."

Elizabeth dipped her head slightly in agreement, but also to hide her own embarrassment. She knew she was seeing him now with new eyes. Her mother always said she was a poor judge of character and Isabelle's voice sounded loudly in her head, 'Mother always knows best.'

Donald continued, "I managed to get through to his family. His mother is too ill to travel, but his sister is on her way from Germany."

" _Germany_?!" she queried, a little surprised.

"Yes, her husband is stationed there," Donald said. "But she said she was getting the next available flight. Should get in late tomorrow."

"Well, when she gets here I'll go rest then," Elizabeth said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Donald squeezed her shoulder briefly. "Can I at least get you something before I leave?" he asked. "Tea, coffee? Something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine honestly Donald, thank you."

He nodded briefly at her before returning his gaze to Robert for a few seconds. Then he sighed heavily and left saying, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Donald," she said to his retreating back and returned her watchful gaze back to Robert's still form. Still…..so very still…. save for that steady rise and fall, rise and fall of his chest. She sat and fell under its hypnotic spell, a silent sentry.

88888888

A few hours later Shirley entered the room. She checked over her bosses vitals and then stole a look at Doctor Corday. Her head was tilted down and she appeared to be dozing. She filled in her notes and snuck back out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a blanket that she draped gently over Elizabeth's shoulders.

Elizabeth stirred and looked up at her with groggy eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Shirley said apologetically.

"It's fine….I hadn't realised I'd dropped off...any change?" she asked, stretching her shoulders and rolling her neck in an attempt to ease the stiffness that had taken hold of her muscles.

Shirley shook her head. "He's been through a lot Doctor Corday…...he's probably going to be out for quite some time. I can sit with him if you want to go home and get some sleep?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

Shirley gave Elizabeth a look which left her in no doubt about what she thought about that statement.

"Well, is it okay if I keep you company for a bit then?" Shirley said.

Elizabeth smiled tiredly and nodded. Shirley pulled up a chair from beneath the window and sat down across from her.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, both alone with their thoughts watching Robert.

Suddenly, Shirley broke the silence. "Did I ever tell you about the time he and I got back at Doctor Edson when you were his intern?"

"What?" Elizabeth said looking up at her with a smile. "No, I don't believe you have," she said. "Do tell."

"Well, Edson was being mean to you, _"_ _S_ hirley said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes I remember it all too well...pray continue."

Shirley revealed how she had stood guard for Romano as he had put itching powder into Edson's boxer shorts whilst the man had showered. "We were all just ' _casually hanging ou_ t' by the desk when it kicked in and Edson started scratching himself."

Elizabeth burst into laughter at the mental image of Dale prancing around like an idiot, scratching at himself like a man possessed. Their laughter brought Jacy into the room. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Shirley shook her head still laughing. "I was just telling Doctor Corday about Boxergate."

"Oh my God, that was soooo funny!" Jacy joined in with the laughter. "Oh, and remember when he had us play show tunes during the Bernstein Whipple!" she said.

Shirley and Jacy creased up with laughter again and Elizabeth shook her head, confused.

"I don't get it?" Elizabeth said.

Jacy perched herself on the end of Romano's bed and explained how a patient, a Mr Bernstein, had been so obnoxious, condescending and rude to not only his wife but most of the nurses who were doing their professional best to take care of him. They had thought it odd when Romano had asked a few off the cuff questions, while explaining the procedure to Bernstein in pre-op and had learned of his pet hate of all musicals.

Shirley picked up the story. "So just before he scrubs, Doctor Romano hands me this tape...nothing unusual there, as you know he normally has classical music playing on the longer procedures."

Elizabeth nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Anyhow, so we're just about to start the Whipple...and just as the music goes on, instead of making the first incision, Doctor Romano wiggles his eyebrows and makes a big show of waving his best jazz hands at us…. It was back to back show tunes I swear for the whole six hours!"

"When he came out of recovery his wife told us she couldn't understand it…..her husband was humming show-tunes and seemed to have a particular penchant for Les Miserables! He told her he couldn't get the damned tunes out of his head and it was driving him crazy!"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "I had no idea he was so protective," she said.

"That's because you're normally too busy battling him to see," Shirley replied, not unkindly.

Elizabeth's face snapped up shocked.

Shirley turned her face back to the bed and looked down at the prickly surgeon whom she was rather fond of. "Doctor Romano demands and expects blind loyalty from us, but he gives the same back. He can be hard on us, but we know he has our back. That's why we let him get away with what he does."

The room fell silent again as Elizabeth digested what she had learned.

"Well, we'd better get back to it," Shirley said to Jacy, and she gave Robert's arm a quick squeeze as they left.

Elizabeth found herself alone again with the blasted beeps for company and realised to her shame, that she probably knew less about Robert than what the nurses or even his secretary did.

She remembered the first time she had met him. A breath of fresh air, this loud, brash, funny American had come into her life one day, made her laugh, swept her of her surgical feet with his skill and confidence and convinced her to follow him across an entire ocean to better herself. And she had.

And at first it had been wonderful. She, still awestruck hanging off his every word. She thought back to when it had began to go wrong. She had grown wings rather quickly with the Beaumont case. They had had their first cross words. She had circumvented him organising for another surgeon to operate behind his back….not her finest hour in retrospect, but at the time she was so blinded by Alison's case. He'd yelled at her. She'd defended her position, held her ground. Then rather pragmatically, he'd relented and allowed the procedure to go ahead, and…..he'd even apologised to her! She should have been the one apologising but her pride had not allowed it, or even to acknowledge that fact until now.

Then, over Alison Beaumont they had clashed again. To her shame she recalled calling him a prick in the OR. She'd called him an actual prick in front of his colleagues and what had he done? He'd apologised to her….again.

She suddenly felt like a fraud. What right did she have to sit here, when all she had ever done was mislead and push him away? He'd asked her out on a date?! What a heinous crime! And she'd lied to him and he'd taken her at her word, but then caught her out in her lie with Peter. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction they say. She had hurt him. So he had hurt her back. Cause and effect.

She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Robert," she said sadly. "I've not been a very good friend, have I?"

"But I promise to do better. You hear me? You come back to me so I can fix this," she said. She was still holding his hand when her pager woke her the following morning and she reluctantly left him.

888888888

Much later after another long and busy shift, Elizabeth was back by his bedside finishing up a mountain of case files when she heard a commotion from outside.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?!"

"If you'll just follow me." Another voice said.

Then the door opened and Shirley stood there with a small, slender red haired woman who looked strangely familiar.

The woman stepped forward her eyes immediately falling on Robert. "Jesus Christ Rob!" she whispered, a little horrified as she took in the amount of machinery Robert was hooked up to.

Elizabeth stood up awkwardly and offered her hand. "Hello, you must be Robert's sister?"

She glanced briefly at Elizabeth before closing the gap between herself and Robert, and gently cupped his face in her hand.

Shirley nodded confirmation at Elizabeth and excused herself.

"He feels so cold," the woman said softly, and then much harder, "What the hell happened? The guy who called me said he'd been shot? How the hell do you get shot in a hospital?!" she demanded.

Elizabeth lowered her hand. "I'm not really sure why most things happen in this life, but we seem to get more than our fair share of crazy here. You should know your brother was amazing….he saved the lives of a lot of people, myself included."

"Well that doesn't surprise me at all." Emma moved her hand from his face and linked it instead with Roberts left hand, being careful to avoid the many wires.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked softly in a tender tone that reminded Elizabeth of Robert, in his less guarded moments.

Elizabeth glanced at the smaller woman. The height gene did not run strong in the Romano family gene pool she mused. The red hair did though, and fortunately for her she still had a full head of it. She was dressed simply in jeans and blouse, but carried an air of elegance about her. She could see the resemblance in their shared jawline.

"Yes, he will," Elizabeth said with more confidence than she felt. "He's stable now, and the surgery went well. He was lucky the bullet missed his major organs, but even so it did do quite a bit of damage. He'll need physiotherapy to regain his strength…...but knowing Robert, I can't imagine he'll be down for long."

"So what, he's just resting now? When will he wake up?"

"That is the one answer I don't have. His body has been through a trauma and needs time to recover…."

"But he will? Recover, I mean….please don't lie to me," she said.

"I have absolute faith in him," Elizabeth said, and in that moment realised that she believed it.

The smaller woman visibly relaxed and looked at Elizabeth properly since entering the room.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name earlier?"

Elizabeth offered her hand once again. "Doctor Elizabeth Corday," she said.

"Ahhh….. _Lizzie_ … we meet at last," she said with amusement and a hint of a familiar smirk. "I'm Emma by the way," she said shaking Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth was taken aback and her mouth fell open slightly much to Emma's delight.

"It's _Elizabeth_ actually," she said sounding a little snooty even to her own ear.

"Maybe, but not to _him_ , right?" Emma said nodding her head towards Romano.

Elizabeth still looked somewhat puzzled.

"Yeah, that's right…..he's told me all about you," Emma snickered, a playful edge to her voice."

Elizabeth felt an irrational blush take hold of her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone….I have rounds to attend to. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses," she said beating a hasty retreat out of the room, wondering just what exactly Robert had told her.

8888888888

The next few days were not unlike ground-hog day. Emma spent her time sitting with Robert or returning to his place to take care of his dog, Gretel, and to grab some sleep.

Elizabeth tried to keep a distance not wanting to intrude but would find herself back at Robert's bedside in the periods that Emma was not there.

She had just settled down and started work on her notes when the door opened and Emma stuck her head in.

"Tag, you're it," Emma joked.

Elizabeth looked up surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you had already gone," she said already beginning to rise out of her seat.

Emma's hand motioned for her to sit back down. "No, no stay please. I'm actually just taking off to sort the dog out, grab a bite and shower and then I'll be back. I just wanted to say I appreciate you sitting with him Elizabeth."

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said dismissively having been caught in the act of caring.

Emma nodded and gave a little knowing smirk. "Okay, well call me if anything changes."

Elizabeth nodded and watched her leave, pleased to have him all to herself in what felt like a long time. She slipped her hand into Robert's and proceeded to tell him all about her shitty day.

888888

Robert felt like he'd been floating in limbo for days. He was vaguely aware of shapes and sounds around him, but couldn't focus on anything. Everything was fuzzy and unclear. Slowly though he felt a little of the fog begin to lift. He was vaguely aware of different voices but couldn't quite make out all of the words. Gradually though, more began to sift through the fog. He began to pick up on snippets of conversations going on around him. He even once thought he heard his sisters voice.

"… _..been nearly a week now. Can't you give him something to wake him up?"_

" _His body is healing….he'll wake up when he's ready."_

" _Yeah, yeah, yada, yada."_ Yes, that very much sounded like his sister.

Once he even thought something or someone hit him.

" _Wake up idiot!"_

" _So Mark's being a knob….."_

" _She was holding his hand when I came in."_

"… _.. every free minute here…."_

Oh, that sounded like gossip and he wondered briefly who they were talking about. Then he remembered he didn't care.

He felt like he was swimming underwater, pushing his tired limbs to the limit but the water was just too heavy, the weight of it keeping him from breaking the surface. Then back down he'd sink again. Frustrated he tried again and again pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling determined to make it all the way to the surface this time...

888888

The sun streamed through the window and injected a hint of colour into Robert's off late, pale skin.

She was just finishing an anecdote on how she'd torn a strip of Dale Edson, so much so, that the nurses said they could no longer tell the difference between her and Robert. As she giggled to herself she thought she could feel a slight pressure of his fingers on hers.

"Robert?" she whispered. "Robert, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me...Robert?" Then louder, " _Robert_!"

She waited for what seemed like an eternity and then she felt it. A definite squeeze, a confirmation of life.

She cupped his cheek with her other hand and moved her face excitedly just mere inches from his.

"Robert, it's Elizabeth, I need you to wake up…..can you open your eyes for me?"

His eyelids began to flicker and she smiled. She reached across and pressed the call button. Robert's eyelids flickered open and settled blinking upon her.

Dark brown pools greeted her and she registered fear and panic in them as he regained consciousness and became agitated, his eyes darting left and right, the pressure increasing where their hands were still linked.

"Shh," Elizabeth soothed. "It's okay...Robert, look at me...It's okay," she said.

Robert's eyes came back to fix on hers and he stilled some.

Shirley and Jacy rushed into the room. "What is it?" Shirley asked with quiet optimism in her voice.

Both nurses looked down at Robert and saw his open eyes and burst into huge grins.

" _He's baaaaack_ ", Jacy almost sang excitedly, as Shirley clapped her hands together like an over excited teenager.

Robert tried to speak but couldn't and lifted his right hand towards his mouth. Elizabeth caught it in hers.

"Wait Robert, you have a tube down your throat….we can extubate you now if you want, okay?"

He nodded.

Elizabeth glanced at the nurses who sprang into action.

"Okay, you know the drill, you're going to blow on three okay?"

Robert blinked in acknowledgement.

"Okay, one, two, three…." she said and pulled as Robert blew as best he could. The tube was pulled clear and Shirley was there with a cup of water with a straw and helped support him while he took a few tentative sips, before falling back onto his pillow.

"Could you call his sister?" Elizabeth asked Jacy, who bounced off only too happy to make the call.

Shirley finished taking all the readings and notes. "I'll let Doctor Anspaugh know he's awake," she said before turning towards Robert.

She smiled at him and said, "Good to have you back with us Doctor Romano….its been far too quiet around here for my liking," she said. Romano gave her a small smile in return and she gave his hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

"I'll second that Robert….silence it would seem is not always golden," Elizabeth said smiling down at him.

Robert flicked his eyes towards her and attempted a smile.

" _Lizzie_?" he rasped, surprised at how weak and strange his own voice sounded. His throat hurt and felt like sandpaper.

"I'm right here. You want more water?" she asked reaching for the cup. He nodded and drank a little more which brought a bit of relief. "Try not to talk for now," she said.

"Wha happened?"

"Or ignore me and carry on talking," she joked. Then more seriously, "You don't' remember?"

He closed his eyes briefly as images flooded back and his eyes snapped open.

"Idiot waving a gun around?" he croaked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Fortunately for us your inner Chuck Norris came out to save the day….you even saved Kerry," she chuckled.

He let out a groan and shook his head slightly.

" _Yeah_ you did. You pushed me out of the way….which seriously Robert, I thank you very much for by the way...and then you leapt over the admit desk and pulled Kerry out of the way, before rather idiotically but very heroically tackling the gunman to the ground."

Robert closed his eyes and moved his hand to his stomach as he remembered the burning sensation that had torn into him. The pain had been excruciating...nothing like he'd ever felt before. He made a mental note to be more sympathetic to his next GSW patient.

"Well, no good deed goes unpunished they say," Elizabeth said lightly trying to pull Robert back.

When he opened his eyes again, Elizabeth saw some of the fear was back. "Anyone else hurt?" he asked quietly.

"No. Luka and Carter managed to stick him with a sedative while you were wrestling with him, just before the…." she trailed off and closed her eyes hearing that sickening sound, all too loud in her head. The gun had gone off and she'd watched as Robert's hold on the man had loosened and his body slumped to the floor.

She regained her professional composure and explained the extent of his injuries to him. Robert asked her who had had the pleasure of opening him up. Elizabeth looked uncomfortable and Robert guessed correctly it had been her. He switched tack and tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, did I imagine it, or was my sister here?"

"No you didn't and yes she is. She's on her way back in I expect by now. She left not long ago to go and feed that massive hound of yours."

Robert smiled and closed he eyes tiredly. When he reopened them he found himself looking straight up into those blue eyes that he adored. They were filled with concern, concern that for once was directed at him and he took some pleasure at that fact. He also then became aware that she was holding his hand, and he tried a little squeeze to check it was real. When a confirming squeeze came back something akin to pure joy rushed through him.

At that moment Donald rushed into the room.

"Robert you devil… aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Robert managed a faint wave of his hand to the elder surgeon.

"Good to have you back in the land of the living Robert!" Donald said as Jacy raced in behind him saying, "Your sister is on her way back in!"

"Hear that Robert?" Elizabeth said.

She squeezed his hand again, but as several more people ran into the room she released it and reluctantly took a step back away from him.

He felt the sudden loss of her heat and kept his gaze on her, imploring her with his eyes to stay, but she was soon pushed to the back as more well wishers entered the room.

8888888888

Robert did his best to stay awake, but was clearly flailing fast. His eyelids becoming heavy again.

It had not gone unnoticed by Donald who had all but finished the process of throwing everyone out when Emma arrived.

"Hey big brother! No way, you are seriously not going back to sleep on me are you?" she said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hi sis," Robert groaned and forced his eyes open again.

"Hurt much?"

He laughed, which made him wince and then he laughed again.

Donald placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know its difficult, but don't keep him too long. He needs the rest."

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded her understanding, and Donald turned and left them to their reunion.

"You had us all worried there for a while, idiot."

"Sorry. Does mom know?"

"She does, but she also knows you're on the mend. I promised her that we'd visit as soon as you're fit to travel."

"Kay," he managed weakly.

"So I met _Lizzie_ ," she teased.

Robert closed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh like that is going to work!" she laughed. "You know we've pretty much bonded over your bedside. We're even going for drinks later."

Robert's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah, that's right!" "She wants the whole backstory, and I like her so I'm going to spill my guts like never before!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You should see your face right now!" Emma laughed.

"S'really not funny," he slurred.

He began to lose his battle to stay awake and Emma squeezed his hand. "Go on then, snooze some more yer bum! Your secrets are safe with me and I'll be here when you deign to wake up," she said. "And Robert?"

"Huh?"

"Love you."

"Love you too," he said and then he was gone again.

88888888888

The next time Robert woke up, only Emma was there. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back and tried to sit up but stopped as a sharp pain tore through his abdomen.

 **TBC**

 **Read and leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Robert gasped in pain, his hands gripping his stomach.

"Jeezus!" he hissed.

Emma leapt up and punched the call button several times, before turning back to him. "Robert! What is it? Talk to me!"

"M'mokay," he said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Emma said unconvinced. She hovered over him scared and feeling useless, watching him intently. Clearly in pain and wearing a sheen of sweat, his eyes were clamped firmly shut.

"You look like shit," she said, her voice full of worry.

He sucked in his breath and tried to release it again slowly...breathing in breathing out, trying to take control of the pain. He focused solely on it and started to manage it. He reached out a hand to Emma and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Really, I'm okay," he said quietly and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

Shirley ran in followed by Donald Anspaugh.

"What's happened?" he asked, his eyes already assessing Romano.

"I don't know, he woke up and was fine, but then he tried to sit up and well...started crying," Emma said.

Robert shot a filthy look at her, still gripping his side.

"Well that was monumentally stupid of you Robert," admonished Donald, and he had the grace to look embarrassed.

Shirley tried to stifle an amused snicker and busied herself checking readings and noting things down on his chart.

Donald gave Robert a thorough examination. "Well luckily, you don't appear to have done any damage. How'd you feel now?" he asked.

"Sore, but I'm good," Robert said sulkily as Shirley snapped on a blood pressure cuff.

Donald folded his arms together, and adopted an air of a disappointed parent. "Need I remind you Robert, that you are recovering from a GSW to the abdomen? That bullet had a nice little party inside of you causing plenty of damage to your muscles and soft tissues. Elizabeth and I spent a lot of time repairing the damage..."

"Yes, yes, I get it Donald….I don't need a lecture," Robert said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're an idiot," Emma said annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Yes thank you, I got that already," Robert snapped at her.

"Do you get it though?" Donald asked fixing him with a stare.

"Yes," he sighed. "I promise to lay here and be a good patient," Robert said as Elizabeth rushed into the room with alarm written all over her face.

"Has something happened? What's going on?" she demanded.

"He's an idiot!" said Emma again.

Elizabeth's eyes immediately went straight to Robert to assess him. He appeared to be fine other than scowling at his sister whilst she simply smirked back at him. Elizabeth looked to Donald with a raised eyebrow and he brought her up to speed.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "Are you that bloody stupid Robert!?" she shouted and Emma started laughing.

"I mean, are you trying to rip out your stitches? You're a bloody Doctor for goodness sake! We shouldn't have to explain this to you!" Elizabeth ranted.

"I could bring in his copy of 'Medicine for Dummies' from home," Emma offered innocently.

"Oh shut up!" Robert snarled at her.

Shirley removed the cuff from his arm. "BP's a little high," she said to Doctor Anspaugh showing him the reading.

"OH, WELL DONE Robert!" Elizabeth said throwing her hands up in the air. "Are you that desperate to go back into the O.R that you're happy to go back in lying on your back!" she carried on, absolutely livid with him.

'Well hollering at me isn't helping!" he hollered back.

"Oh, this is priceless," snickered Shirley shaking her head in amusement.

"Not helping," Donald coughed trying to hide his own smile.

"OKAAAY, you can all stop now!" Robert yelled with what energy he had left. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath. Breathed in, breathed out. He let out a tired sigh, opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Donald," he began slowly, "I promise not to lift so much as my little pinkie without your prior approval ….Elizabeth just….just stop shouting, please….Emma, I will try to not be an _idiot…._ if you will ALL very kindly go away and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Donald rolled his eyes, nodded, then turned and left followed by Shirley, who couldn't resist throwing a smirk over her shoulder. Robert looked up at Elizabeth and Emma expectantly, who both in turn stared at him back.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee Elizabeth?" Emma asked sweetly whilst staring pointedly at Robert.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Absolutely," Elizabeth said and proffered her arm to Emma.

Emma patted Robert on the cheek. "Try to be good," she said then linked her arm with Elizabeth's and they left.

Robert groaned and lay back in his pillow.

"This SUCKS!" he yelled in frustration to the empty room.

888888888

Elizabeth and Emma found a table in the cafeteria and sat down with their coffee's.

"Its very important he doesn't push himself at the moment," Elizabeth said. "He was lucky that the bullet did no major damage, but we had to repair a lot of tissue and stop a lot of bleeding."

Emma blew on her coffee and took a sip, nodding. "How long a recovery are we talking about?" she said only just beginning to grasp the magnitude of how long it could take.

"It's the old 'how long is a piece of string?' answer I'm afraid," Elizabeth said.

"But I can't stay here forever….my life is in Germany! In fact I need to go back in a few days for a meeting."

"Well, he'll most certainly still be in hospital then," Elizabeth said.

"I'll have to arrange for Gretel to go into kennels," I suppose. "He won't be happy."

Elizabeth sipped her coffee. "Maybe I could help with her? Or we can arrange a dog walker….I'm sure we can sort something out between us."

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

They both looked up as they felt someone hovering over them.

"Hello Elizabeth," Kerry said.

"Hi Kerry," she replied with a friendliness she did not feel.

"I wanted to check how Robert was doing?" she asked.

"He's getting there," Elizabeth said, and then remembering she was mad at him said, "You could always visit him yourself…I'm sure he'd appreciate a visit."

"Yes, I'll try and get up there," Kerry said looking over at Emma.

Emma returned the look but offered nothing. Elizabeth looked between the two of them.

"I'm sorry…Kerry this is Robert's sister, Emma….Emma, this is Doctor Kerry Weaver, Chief of the E.R."

Kerry extended a hand which Emma accepted, but not with any level of warmness.

A silence lingered on long enough to become uncomfortable. "Well, I must get back to the E.R," Kerry said. "Pleased to meet you, Emma," she said. "Give Robert my best...let him know I'll try and pop by." And then she was limping away.

"Robert will be thrilled," Elizabeth said dryly.

"I don' t like her," Emma said. "Why don't I like her?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm guessing some weird sibling sympathy thing, or you could just be an exceptional good judge of character."

88888888

Emma poked her head back into Robert's room and checked if he was sleeping.

His eyes opened with some sixth sense and fixed on her.

"Safe to come in?" she asked.

"If its just you, yeah," he said.

Emma pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She's a little scary right now, even for me," he said.

"She likes you."

"No, she tolerates me."

"She tolerates you because she likes you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know I'm happily married with a family and you're not."

Robert had no comeback for that.

"So how was coffee?" he asked nonchalantly.

She smirked. "Don't worry I was good…no dirt dished…yet," she said.

Robert inwardly sighed with relief. He felt exposed enough already without embarrassing tales of his youth being bandied around.

"So, I met Kerry Weaver," Emma said.

"Lucky you," he said and gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Yeah, she asked how you were doing and Elizabeth suggested she should visit you."

"Well, she's off my Christmas card list," he said.

"Oh, like you even have one...I see you've done your usual job of ruffling feathers around here."

"You know me," he shrugged and changed the subject. "How's Jess?"

"She's great and says to get better. I could bring her back with me if you like?"

"Awesome…wait, you're leaving?"

"I have to go home for a meeting, but I'll be back, I promise. Elizabeth says you're going to still be here while I'm away anyhow….and she even offered to help with Gretel so she doesn't haven't to go into kennels."

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yes. You know, on account of her liking you and all," she said.

Robert scoffed but took his time to digest this development.

"Well, if you bring Jess back with you that would be great," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"Couple of days. I have a work thing I can't get out of," she said apologetically.

"Its okay," he said. "I'm fine."

"Hey Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"Please look after yourself. Don't make me have to call you an idiot."

"I will...and about that, you need to stop calling me that. I have spent years building up a fearsome reputation."

"Oh shut up idiot," she said laughing.

88888888

Elizabeth popped her head in on Robert later, just before she was about to leave.

He was sleeping and looked peaceful. She thought about staying and before she knew it had unwittingly sat down and reached for his hand. His fingers, unconsciously curled around hers as naturally as breathing.

She felt compelled to stay, and couldn't explain why. She tried to look upon him as if the last week had never happened and see him again as just plain old Robert Romano, her sometimes nemesis and annoying boss. But some visions you just can't erase though, no matter how hard you try. She saw him getting shot. She saw him bleeding, losing far too much blood, far too quickly. She saw the fear in his eyes just before he lost consciousness; saw him going into shock, saw him coding right there in the E.R, saw his body jolting with electricity as they restarted his heart. Saw him opened up on the operating table, saw Donald's and her hands working feverishly to save him.

She shuddered and closed her eyes, then forced herself to refocus on him. He was safe, he was sleeping and she could feel the warmth of his hand in hers. It gave her comfort and she squeezed his hand. Surprisingly, she was rewarded with a squeeze back.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked.

"Depends," he said sleepily, turning his head to face her with drowsy eyes. "You here to yell at me again?"

"No." She let out a gentle laugh. "You should be asleep."

"Right back at ya, Lizzie."

"Well, I was just about to go home actually," she said.

"Oh."

"I can stay for a bit if you like? Until you fall asleep?"

"Yah," he mumbled already fading.

"Go to sleep Robert."

"Wake up Robert, go to sleep Robert,...y'all need to make your minds up."

"Shut up Robert."

"That one everyone seems to agree on."

"Good night Robert."

"G'night Lizzie."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three -**

Elizabeth finished what felt like, another marathon shift. With Robert out of action they were really beginning to feel the pressure in the surgical department. As Associate Chief of Surgery, she was picking up all of the administrative work that Robert juggled along with his surgical duties on a daily basis. She felt out of her depth and was absolutely knackered and wondered how he managed to do it. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how he managed Chief of Staff duties as well. Tempers were beginning to fray, morale was low and the department was genuinely praying for his speedy recovery.

She hadn't had a day off since Robert had been shot and she felt exhausted. It didn't help that Mark was also putting pressure on her to make some time for them, and she had no clue how to accommodate him and juggle everything else. She wanted to go home and sleep for a week….and yet here she was yet again, standing outside a certain door, about to visit Robert.

"How is he today?" Elizabeth asked the nurse who came out of Robert's room.

"Back from PT and grumpy as hell," was all she said not even breaking her stride. "Good luck if you're going in."

Elizabeth popped her head around the door.

"Good morning," she said, over cheerfully.

Robert looked up from where he sat on the bed dressed in sweat pants, struggling to shrug out of his damp T-shirt.

"Morning,' he grumbled.

"But not a good one?"

"Have you brought coffee?"

She rolled her eyes and produced two cups, holding them up for his approval and he smiled.

"Okay you can come in then," he said. "You think you could grab me a clean T-shirt?" he asked nodding his head at the wardrobe.

"Of course." She placed the cups down on the table, and retrieved a black shirt and turned back to face him. He'd managed to discard the dirty one and sat bare-chested, inspecting his wound.

"Don't even think of poking around down there," she said and he looked up at her with a boyish grin revealing dimples.

He raised his hands into the air, adopting an air of innocence. "Thought never crossed my mind," he said chuckling.

She watched his chest and shoulders rise and fall as he laughed and found herself mesmerized by the movement. Only a few weeks ago she remembered watching that same chest, hooked up to machines, willing him to wake up. Now, here he was sat upright, smiling and laughing. She noted the broad shoulders and the well defined muscles. He looked strong.

She snapped out of it as he waved his hand in front of her then turned his hand out waiting for the T-shirt.

She passed it to him and he pulled it over his head but winced as he tried to lift his left arm.

"Here let me help you," she said and helped him ease his arms into the sleeves, then pulled it down gently around his waist.

He looked a little taken aback but said nothing.

She retrieved the coffee's and passed him his, then took a sip of hers.

He followed suit appreciating the hot liquid. "Mmmm….okay, now the morning is officially getting better," he said glancing at Elizabeth. "Thank you."

She wasn't sure if he was referring to the coffee or her presence.

"So how was it?" She asked shaking off the thought.

"They sicked the planet's biggest sadist on me for my first session," he griped.

"Ouch."

"Everything hurts," he complained.

"I see….and you wouldn't have taken that out on the poor nurse who just left?" she admonished.

Robert gave a guilty smile.

"But otherwise it went okay?" she asked with an undertone of seriousness.

"I guess...the way I see it...the harder I work, the quicker they sign me off...the quicker I get out of here."

"Had enough of this place?"

"And then some."

"Well if it makes you feel better, you are definitely being missed downstairs. How the hell do you cope with all the paperwork?"

"I forgo having a life," he said quietly.

"Ahh, so I am doing it right then."

Robert looked at her concerned. "Are you okay Elizabeth?"

She shook her head and chastised herself. "I'm fine, just tired is all. So did Emma arrive home safely?" she asked with some forced cheer.

Robert nodded. "That was the relayed message since Donald won't let me have a phone in here."

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically. "Why not?" She asked taking another sip.

"In case I start working," he grouched. He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers in air quotes. " _Bed rest means bed rest_ ," he said in his best Donald voice.

Elizabeth laughed and nearly spat out her coffee.

"Seriously, I swear its a conspiracy! Even Brenda won't sneak me anything in!"

He watched her smiling and shaking her head in laughter. She looked beautiful and he forgot all about the hour of pain he'd just endured.

"He knows you so well Robert," she said and finished her coffee. Stretching out her arms she couldn't hide the yawn that came.

"You're tired….just finishing I hope?" he asked.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, and yes," she said. "I just wanted to check you had survived your first PT session before I left. In fact, I'm nipping off to your house now to take care of Gretel."

He nodded, disappointed she was leaving. The prospect of another day stuck in here staring at four walls or watching lame daytime television was sending him slowly insane.

"Thanks for looking after her," he said. "Hey, give her a bear hug for me, will ya?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I will. Guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning to leave.

He really didn't want her to leave just yet, and before he knew it, the question he'd been mulling over for days was out of his mouth.

"Why are you being so nice?" _idiot, he thought._

"What, I wasn't nice before?" she said a little startled at being put on the spot.

"Ha-ha….you know what I mean."

She turned around and sat in the chair next to the bed placing her bag down on the floor.

She looked at him and thought about it more. It was a question she had been asking herself and still had not come up with a definitive answer. "I don't know really…..erm, well, I guess I...well, what I mean to say is…"

"Maybe if you tried forming an actual sentence," he said smirking, enjoying her ineloquent rambling.

She shot him a withering look which just bounced of him. "Well, the thing is when you got shot...and then afterwards; when we were waiting for you to wake up….I did a lot of thinking and realised that, well…."

Robert raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I think I owe you an apology," she blurted out.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn't that.

"What for?" he said.

Elizabeth thought about how best to sum up what she had been feeling the last few weeks.

"Do I have to guess?" Robert asked.

"Nooo, you need to stop talking and try listening!"

"Gotta say, Lizzie, this apology is not filling me with warm, fuzziness," he said and she shot him with another look.

This time he mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"I never apologised to you for getting Dr Kotlowitz in behind your back for Alison's vocal chord surgery."

Robert pulled a face and actually scoffed. "Wait...I nearly _die_ and that's your big regret?! And anyhow you were right...in fact I told you that at the time if I remember correctly."

She nodded, yes. "You did, but it's all part of a wider series of …" How to put it, she thought. " _B_ _umps_ ," she said.

" _Bumps_?"

"Yes…like _bumps in the road?_ "

"Okay...well bump away," he said encouragingly with a theatrical wave of his hand.

"Well, let's see….I called you a prick in front of our colleagues."

He shrugged. "Been called worse, called people a lot worse."

"I went around your back yet again to do my own Hemo Aid study….and, I don't know, for some reason I just started looking for reasons to butt heads with you, and somewhere down the line 'we'," she said, flicking her hand between them. "Took a wrong turn, got our wires crossed and ….well it all got a little bit …..."

" _Bumpy_?" he said jokingly.

"Robert, I'm trying to be serious here," she said.

Robert shrugged again, then looked at her searching her eyes. She looked away when his gaze became too intense.

"You really want to do this?" he said and she nodded.

"Okay, none of what you just said ever really bothered me Elizabeth. I respect, and I expect you to fight for what you want, and I've always known that you were ambitious. It's one of the first things I noticed about you."

She met his gaze again.

"I can tell you when it got, as you say, _bumpy_ for me, if you like?" he said.

She was suddenly wary, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You lied to me," he said simply, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I lied to you? When?" she asked, but she already knew. She remembered that awkward lunch at Doc Magoos when he had asked her out on a date and she had lied and let him believe she had a policy of not dating colleagues….while secretly dating a colleague. Elizabeth had the grace to look ashamed.

"Peter?" she said quietly and he nodded.

"I asked you out, and you flat out lied to me. I always wondered, did you and Peter have a good laugh about it afterwards?" He said, the humiliation of it sill fresh for him, even now.

"No! I wouldn't!" she said. "Robert, you have to believe me."

He waved a hand at her to silence her.

"All you had to do was to say 'thanks, but no thanks.' Instead, you lied and made me feel like a first prize idiot."

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at her feet trying to think of something more to say but came up empty.

Neither spoke and the silence stretched out. Robert turned his face away from her to look out of the window. He was so fed up of being all but confined to this bed, this room, this place. He wanted to get out so badly and breathe some fresh air. He wanted to go home.

He heard Elizabeth moving around in the chair, clearly uncomfortable. She'd been amazing the last few weeks keeping his spirits up. He didn't want her to leave, and he definitely didn't want to fight with her, but he knew this conversation was probably long overdue and needed finishing.

"You know, I very rarely open myself up to people, but for you I wanted to make an exception," he said so softly, she almost missed it.

She looked over at him as he stared out of the window. He hadn't shaved for a while, and the morning sunlight caught his face wonderfully. It highlighted the different shades of gold and reds coming through in his soft whiskers. She caught herself looking at him, really looking at him. He was still very much guarded, but there was a definite vulnerability there that she'd never noticed before.

"Look Elizabeth, I'm aware I'm not great with people; but the one thing people can never accuse me of is not being honest. It's something I put a lot of stock in….you should have just said 'no'. That little lie of yours hurt me more than this," he said gesturing to his stomach.

Elizabeth reached for his hand. "Robert, look at me," she said gently.

He turned his head back slowly and met her eyes.

"I am truly sorry. I really am…. and you're right of course. I haven't behaved very well….but please believe me when I say I would never have intentionally hurt you. I know I've been a terrible colleague and…..and an even worse friend. But, we're here now….do you think….what would you say to starting over?" she asked tentatively. "Clean slate and all that?"

Robert looked at their clasped hands and thought about that. He had no real clue what was going on, but this friendship or whatever else was forming here, he was more than happy to take.

He gave a little smile and looked up at her. She looked, adoringly rather nervous. He lifted their hands and moved them up and down in a gentle handshake motion.

"Pleased to meet you," he said looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm Rocket Romano."

She rewarded him with a beautiful smile that he knew if he wasn't careful, he could lose himself in.

"Elizabeth Corday," she replied squeezing his hand back.

"You know what else I realised when you were out of it?" she said. "I know absolutely nothing about you! I didn't even know you had a sister...in fact I don't think I've even ever asked you a personal question."

"Ahh, twenty questions, eh? What are you thinking?" he said.

"Erm, I don't know," she said unprepared. "Middle name?"

" _Lame_ ," he sang. "That the best you got?"

"Well I wasn't ready! Anyhow, answer the question."

"Patrick. You?"

She shook her head and said, "None.

"Boring," he said and she laughed.

"So, Patrick, huh?"

"Irish on my mothers side, and that counts as a question by the way. Next?"

"Are you from Chicago?"

"No."

"Play properly," she chastised.

"Ask properly," he shot back.

"Where are you from?"

"Born in Philadelphia."

"Any more brothers or sisters?"

"Nope."

"Ever been married?"

"Nope."

"Ever come close?"

"I was engaged once," he conceded.

"Really?!"

"No need to look so shocked, Lizzie."

"So, what happened?"

"Bit too heavy to cover in 20 questions," he said instantly regretting the game.

Elizabeth detected a change in his mood and wanted to bring the levity back so she tried a different question.

"Err, okay, I've always wondered why you call yourself Rocket."

"Not sure I know you well enough for that yet," he said playfully, appreciating the out she had given him.

"But we're friends now...and friends share secrets," she said.

He smirked. "True, just remember that works both ways."

She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Its not something rude is it?" she giggled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Corday," he said.

"So tell me then Rocket….why you are called Rocket?"

He smiled at her, and beckoned to her with his finger for her to lean in closer.

She rose slowly out of the chair towards him. When she was close enough, he slowly brought his mouth up to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it sent goosebumps down the length of her arm, and she hoped he didn't notice.

" _High school nickname_ ," he whispered.

" _I'm going to need more than that_ ," she whispered back, her voice so low it sounded strange even to her own ears.

Robert smiled and she could actually feel it, he was that close to her.

"I was on the swim team," he said. "And I was fast. The coach used to say that I launched myself off the blocks ' _just like a rocket'_ …..and the name just kinda stuck."

" _That's it_?!" Elizabeth spluttered incredulously.

"Sorry it's not anything saucier," he said.

A loud cough from the direction of the door made them both snap their heads up.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Mark Greene said wearing a stony expression.

Elizabeth straightened up immediately and wondered how long he'd been stood there watching them.

"Had a feeling I'd find you in here," he said looking at Elizabeth. Then he turned to look at Romano. He didn't really like the man, but had to give him kudos for what he'd done stopping the gunman.

"Hi Robert, how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," Robert said and Elizabeth shot him a look that said 'play nice.'

"Getting better, thanks for asking," he said amiably. "Started PT, which you know...sucks."

Mark nodded and Elizabeth gave Robert an approving smile.

"Well, everyone downstairs send you their best wishes," Mark said.

"Thanks," Robert said. "Let them know I'll be back to terrorising them soon enough."

Mark nodded and smiled despite himself.

"So, did you want me? Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, yeah...can I see you...outside," he said nudging his head towards the door.

"Of course," she said reaching for her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Robert smiling.

"Yeah, maybe you'll have thought of something decent to ask me by then," he quipped and watched her leave.

888888

As soon as they were clear of Robert's room Mark said, "Don't you think you're spending a bit too much time with him?"

"What?" she said taken aback. "No. Why would you say that?"

"You're always in there," he whined.

"That is not true, and don't be so mean spirited. Are you telling me if it had been someone in the ER that got hurt, you wouldn't be visiting them? What if it was Kerry in there?!"

"Of course I'd visit….but I wouldn't be sat in there all hours of the day holding Kerry's hand….there's visiting Elizabeth, and then there's _visiting_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Elizabeth said loudly. "What are you inferring?!"

Mark looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled her by the elbow down the corridor towards a quiet corner.

Elizabeth yanked her arm back and folded her arms crossly against her chest. "Are you quite finished playing caveman now?"

"Look, people are talking…its all over the hospital Elizabeth. How do you think that makes me feel?" he said.

"Talking about what exactly?"

"What do you think?….about you and Romano!"

"Oh for goodness sake Mark!" she spat. "There is no _me and Romano_ ….he's my boss, but he also happens to be my _friend_ ," she said.

"Since when?" Mark interrupted.

Elizabeth ignored him and continued. "And if I, as a grown adult, want to visit my sick friend every minute of every day, then that is my right and my choice!"

"And to hell with how it looks? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Is that what this is about? I'm embarrassing you? I'm not your bloody possession, Mark!"

"No, but you are supposed to by my girlfriend!" Mark said, then put his hands up in surrender. "Look, Elizabeth I don't want to fight with you….I just want to spend some time with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I don't know what you want me to say," she said. "You've never paid any heed to hospital gossip before."

"I know…look, you're off now aren't you?" he said.

"Yes," she said glancing at her watch.

"So am I, so lets go and do something then," he said.

"Actually, I have to go to Robert's," she said. "I'm on dog walking duty."

"You're what?!"

"I told you about this last week. His sister had to go back to Germany for a few days and I sort of volunteered to take care of Gretel, so she wouldn't have to go into kennels," she explained as Mark stared at her. "But you can come with me!" she said brightly. "We can walk her together."

"You want me to walk Romano's dog?"

"No, I want you to walk with me while we walk Romano's dog."

"I was thinking more of grabbing something to eat then sleeping," he said.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me?" she said.

"Yes, grabbing something to eat and then _sleeping,_ " he said, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

Elizabeth sighed, getting annoyed with him. "Look, you know what? I really am very tired so I'm going to go walk Gretel, and then go back to mine and sleep. I'm back on early tomorrow anyhow. Are you coming or not?"

"Nah, I'm not really a dog person," he said with a hint of petulance.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked away.

Mark watched her go but made no move to follow her.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four -**

For Robert another long, boring day passed, interspersed with PT and the odd visitor. A knock on the door made him look up and he was pleased to see the highlight of his days standing there.

"Hey, finally thought of something decent to ask me yet?" He asked Elizabeth by way of greeting.

"Ha-ha...and no, actually," she said smiling at the sad, pouty face he pulled. "Don't look at me like that. I just haven't had a chance to give it any thought yet."

"Ouch," he said holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You didn't give it, and lets be clear here, by _it_ I mean _me_...not even a teeny, weeny, single thought all day?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and closed the short distance to the chair which she rather ungraciously slumped down into. "No, Robert I haven't had time to think...let's see…I finished here yesterday, went to yours, walked Gretel, went home, ate and slept. Got up, walked Gretel, back here, paperwork, two appendectomies, three bogus E.R consults, paperwork, one splenectomy...more paperwork."

"Hah, you've inherited my life," Robert snorted.

Elizabeth sighed, and closed her eyes. "Well, you can have it back, its overrated."

"You know, I can help with paperwork," he said innocently.

"Nice try," she said. "Donald would have my head on a platter." She sighed and closed her eyes again. "I don't know how you do it to be honest…I'm shattered."

Robert watched her sitting there with her eyes closed, enjoying a rare quiet minute. He smirked at her unruly mane of hair, which was doing something very weird, trying to escape from its restraining band. He had to stop himself from reaching over and brushing some of the more unrulier bits back into place. She looked so very tired, but even in this tired state she was still stunningly beautiful. A rare twinge of guilt tugged at him for how tired she was.

Elizabeth opened her eyes suddenly and caught him staring at her. "What?" she said self consciously.

Caught out he stammered, "Err, nothing...I just wanted to say thanks again for everything and... that I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well, this is all my fault...your new crazy work load is all down to me."

She laughed. "It's hardly your fault now Robert is it? I mean, not even your God complex can claim responsibility for what happened."

"God complex?!" he said mock outraged.

"If the shoe fits."

He shrugged, but continued in a worried tone. "Yeah, but then you're helping with Gretel too, so y'know…little bit my fault."

"I've just thought of a question," she said suddenly leaning forward.

He smiled. "Go for it."

"Are you Catholic?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?! That's a bit out of left field isn't it?"

"I ask Robert, because you seem so intent at playing the burning martyr," she said sweetly, leaning back into the chair once again.

Robert sat up straighter folding his arms across his chest piously. "Actually, yes I am," he said his tone and expression serious.

That took her by complete surprise and her smile faltered as she worried she may have just unwittingly insulted him. "OH! Oh...wow!"

Pleased at having shocked and rendered her inarticulate once again, he held up a finger and thumb together and said, "Might be a teeny, tiny bit lapsed, though," he said cheekily breaking into a wide grin.

" _Idiot_ ," she muttered fondly trying not laugh.

Robert shook his head and a waggled a finger at her for good effect. "Nah-ah," he said. "Only Emma gets to get away with that."

"Yes," she said leaning forward again. " _Why_ is that?"

He smiled. "You're an only child aren't you? Because if you had siblings you wouldn't need to ask."

It dawned on her then and she gave him a beatific smile. "Oh my, she has blackmail stories!" She said with far too much enthusiasm in her voice for his liking. Robert realised he'd just shot himself in the foot and quickly changed the subject. "So what's going on with your hair?"

Elizabeth's hand immediately sprang up to touch her hair. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Robert waved his hands around. "Its doing something weird. It looks alive...are you sure you haven't got a wild animal in there?"

She scowled at him and reached inside her bag, retrieving her compact. Opening it up, she started identifying the more wayward strands of hair, pushing them back into place. "For your information, it was raining this morning when I walked Gretel and then it was humid as hell….and why am I even explaining this to you?" she said as he laughed at her.

She tweaked her hair back into an acceptable shape and moved the compact around looking at her tired reflection. "God, I look awful," she sighed.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth," he said without thinking.

Elizabeth's hands stilled and she felt a blush creeping up over her neck and cheeks, as Mark's words from yesterday came back to haunt her. Had she given him the wrong idea? Mark had said everyone was talking about them…

He watched her movements freeze and saw her eyes and expression quickly change. _Idiot_ , he thought inwardly kicking himself. Had he just crossed this new friendship line?

Lowering the compact, she dropped her eyes to her lap, unable to meet the ones that she could feel burning into her.

"Elizabeth?" He said but she didn't move.

"Lizzie, please," he tried again. "I didn't mean anything by that, you have to believe me...I mean, I meant that you're beautiful because you are….but...look, I know you're with Greene," he stuttered. "I wasn't trying anything on...I meant it as a compliment.. Lizzie?" God! He hated how she could reduce him to a bumbling idiot. She still wasn't saying anything and he figured the next logical step was where she left. He bit down on his bottom lip. "Have I just fucked everything up?" he asked softly.

Something in that contrite, soft tone made her look up and see the genuine worry in his eyes. He looked upset and instinctively her hand reached out to reassure him, but she caught herself mid-movement and pulled it back quickly. The gesture was not lost on Robert and he prepared himself for her inevitable exit.

She thought she should probably leave, but the truth was she didn't want to. After years, they'd finally got to a point where they could be honest and comfortable with each other and she didn't want to throw it away. She thought maybe she was probably being oversensitive and a tad paranoid because of what Mark had said.

Still, she folded her hands together in her lap lest they decide to independently reach out to him again, and gave him a reassuring smile instead.

When she didn't leave and in fact smiled, Robert relaxed and offered up a silent prayer of thanks to his lapsed God.

"No, you haven't _messed_ up...its just when you said...what you said," she stammered a little embarrassed.

"When I paid you a compliment," he helped her out.

She nodded gratefully and smiled. "When you paid me...what was actually a very nice compliment," she acknowledged and Robert dipped his head to her briefly. "I think I panicked because of something Mark said yesterday."

Robert felt a sense of foreboding return and looked at her expectantly. "Tell me."

Irrationally she looked at the door to check no one was there then turned back and lowered her voice. "He told me that people are talking... _about us."_

" _Us_?" Robert scoffed.

"Yes. I know its silly but you know what the rumour mill is like..."

"Yeah I do, which is why I wouldn't worry about it Elizabeth. So we made the front page again, so what?" he said dismissively.

She nodded and then realised what he'd said. "Wait, what do you mean, _again_?"

Robert looked right at her. "As in _again_ ….Lizzie, you _do_ know this is not the first rumour about us?"

" _What_?! "It isn't? When? How many? And how come you know and I don't?!" she spluttered and he watched amused as her expressions changed from disbelief, to outrage, to annoyance at being out of the loop. She watched in horror as he began counting playfully on his fingers and he couldn't help but laugh as her eyes opened wider and wider.

"Whenever there's a rumour that involves me, the mouth that is a Shirley-a-gram can't resist and delivers every time. Look Elizabeth, the point is as you said yourself...it's silly...and it'll blow over just like the others did. Don't worry about it; I know I'm not."

"But..."

"But, what?"

 _This time there's some_ _truth_ _to it_ _, her inner voice said._ "Well, this time...I suppose I can see how it could look….I mean, I have been spending a lot of time with you." _And zero time with Mark she acknowledged to herself._

"It's just gossip," he said. "Why are you so worried about it? Or is there something else? What aren't you telling me?"

 _Damn he can read me so well, she thought._

"Well, there's Mark to consider too," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "He thinks I'm spending too much time with you."

"Oh," he said quietly. _Game over, he thought._

When he didn't say anything further she chanced a quick glance at him. He looked lost in thought, absently scratching at his growing beard. "Say something, "she said.

"He's probably right," Robert conceded wearing a sad smile. Try as he might he could see only one solution and so, decision made, slowly turned his face to meet her searching eyes.

"The last thing I want to do is cause problems for you…so this is what's going to happen," he began and Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"First off, I want you to know you've been brilliant and I really am very grateful," he began and she smiled. "Donald thinks I should be good to go home by the end of the week but either way, Emma's back around then." He took a deep breath and continued. " _So_ _ooo_...I would like you to go and find Greene and spend some time with him, or go eat or sleep, or do whatever it is girls do when you're doing 'you' time. What you're not going to do is visit me any more."

"What? No!" Elizabeth said shocked. She heard his words and heard the sense of what he was saying but she didn't like it, or agree with it. She looked forward to her visits more and more and was enjoying their new friendship, and didn't want that to stop. She looked torn. "But I want to," she blurted out.

Robert smiled pleased to hear it. "And I really want you to...but I'm also not going to be the cause of problems for you."

"Well, how about I still visit, just not as much," she counter offered.

He dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Won't make a jot of difference in rumour world," he said. "You don't visit any more? It's over...they'll figure we've argued, or you've come to your senses, blah-blah, whatever...but trust me, it'll stop and they'll find someone else to talk about."

"I suppose you're right, but Robert, its so unfair," she said sadly and looked quite unhappy.

"True, but on the plus side I get to indulge the burning martyr God complex you've attributed me with," he smirked.

She burst out laughing and Robert broke into a wide grin, happy that he'd managed to make her smile again.

When she stopped laughing she smiled at him affectionately. "I'm so happy we can do this now, you know? Talk honestly, I mean."

"Certainly makes for a less bumpy road," he agreed.

"It certainly does," she agreed chuckling.

Neither spoke for a minute and just enjoyed each others company as they tried to delay the inevitable. Then, Robert figured if they were going to do this they may as well tear off the proverbial sticking plaster and he feigned a yawn.

"You're tired," she said seeing him yawn. "I suppose I'll let you get some sleep." She stood up and gathered her bag.

He looked up at her, hating the fact that he didn't know when he'd see her again. "Would it cross a line if I say I'm going to miss you?" he asked.

She smiled and reached into her bag pulling something out. "No it wouldn't….and I'm going to miss you too," she said and placed a packet of M&M's in his hands. Then before she knew she'd done it, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Good night," she said and left, leaving him staring after her with one hand raised touching where her lips had just been, the other holding the packet of his favourite candy. He grinned to himself triumphantly, as he realised that despite her hectic day and claims to the contrary, he had in fact featured in her thoughts long enough for her to buy him the sweets. He opened the bag and popped one into his mouth and the candy had never tasted so good.

888888

Elizabeth strode purposefully towards the elevator. She wasn't happy at the prospect of no longer visiting Robert. He'd said he'd miss her, and she knew she felt the same. She also recognised the sacrifice he was making on her behalf and again marvelled at how far they had come as friends in such a short time. The car arrived and she got in, punching the button to take her down to he E.R.

As the car descended she thought back to their conversation. She couldn't believe that so many rumours had previously circulated about them. She thought they spent most of the time sniping at each other and wondered what on earth it was that people saw that made them the subject of gossip?

The doors pinged and opened up to an unusually quiet E.R. She headed for the admit desk, where she could see Jerry typing into the computer.

"Hi Jerry...is Mark around?" she asked.

Jerry looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Hi Doctor Corday, yeah I think I saw him go in the lounge."

"Thanks," she said and started to turn but stopped when Jerry spoke again.

"Hey, how's Doctor Romano doing?"

She felt the paranoia set in and wondered if it was a genuine question or if he was he just digging for gossip. She absolutely hated this, having to second guess everything trying to see your actions through the eyes of someone else. It was why she hated being the subject of gossip. Keeping her voice as neutral as possible she said, "He's doing very well actually."

"Ah good," Jerry said. "Will you give him my best next time you see him?"

"Why don't you give it yourself? He'd appreciate a visit," she said.

Jerry lowered his voice. "Really? I don't know, I mean he was always kinda scary before...and now I know he knows karate, I'm kinda terrified! I mean he fairly flew over this desk like Jackie Chan!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Trust me Jerry, he'll appreciate a visit. Just don't go empty handed. A cup of decent coffee will score you a thousand brownie points." If she couldn't visit, she'd at least try and send some company his way.

Mark came out of the lounge dressed in his street clothes along with Dave Malucci. He spotted Elizabeth and snuck up behind her tapping her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Hi," he said smiling as she turned around. " _Whoa_ , you look tired!"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she heard Malucci and Jerry snicker. "Doctor Greene you need to work on your lady skills dude," Malucci said shaking his head.

"How wonderful and charming of you to point that out Mark, thank you that makes me feel really great," she said crossly.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "Hey, you know I love you," he said squeezing her arm. "What're you doing down here anyhow?"

"Looking for you," she said straightening up the collar on his shirt. "I'm off now and all yours...what do feel like doing? Movie or dinner?"

"Oh," he said clearly surprised and exchanged a glance with Malucci. "Erm, talk to you a minute," he said and nodded his head in the direction of the lounge. He led Elizabeth away and called over his shoulder to Malucci, "Two minutes."

Malucci waved at him and carried on talking to Jerry.

Once inside the lounge he closed the door.

"Is there a problem?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Mark smiled a bit sheepishly and shook his head. "No, no problem. It's just….I kinda already agreed to go watch the Bulls game with Dave," he said. "He got given some really great tickets."

"Oh. Oh, okay..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I kinda figured you'd be busy walking Romano's dog or something, so I said yes."

He was still smiling but she thought she detected a snide tone accompanying the words. "Well, actually I met his neighbour this morning and he said he'd walk her tonight," she said.

"Oh," Mark said and looked down at his feet. "If you'd told me earlier..."

"Well, can't you blow him off? Or give the ticket to someone else? It's not like you've paid any money is it?"

Mark looked at the floor awkwardly, clearly not keen.

This wasn't getting them anywhere so she tried a playful approach and put her hands around his waist. "We could go catch that _nap_ you wanted yesterday _,"_ she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah the thing is...they're really good tickets...court side."

"Oh," she said disappointed, her ego bruised. She pulled her hands away from him and dropped them to her side.

He gave a little eye roll and said defensively, "Elizabeth, how was I supposed to know you were free tonight? You've been too busy the last few weeks to see me. Its a bit unfair of you to expect me to not go, just because suddenly you've found some time."

She could see his point, she mused. She had been remiss in the girlfriend department of late, but then he hadn't exactly been the considerate, understanding boyfriend the last few weeks either; and there was something in his tone that she'd never heard before, and didn't much care for. She realised she no longer wanted to go out, instead preferring the idea of a long, luxurious soak in the bath and a glass of wine.

"You're right...its fine Mark. Honestly, go and have fun," she said trying not to sound too pissy. "As you pointed out I could clearly use an early night and I need to wash my hair anyhow." At the mention of her hair she broke into a large smile remembering Roberts teasing words and laughter from earlier.

Mark saw the smile and assumed it was for him. "Yeah? So we're good then?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go and have a nice long, indulgent soak in the bath. Maybe even open a bottle of wine."

He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I need to get going. Have a good night," he said already heading for the door.

She looked around the empty lounge when the door closed, and felt a bit at a loss. That hadn't gone according to plan she thought. In all honesty she couldn't blame Mark and to be frank, a night in did sound like heaven right now. She felt the temptation to nip back upstairs just to see Robert's surprised reaction if she did. She knew with absolute certainty it would be a warm and welcome one, despite his advice to no longer visit. But, she also remembered his tired yawn and didn't want to disturb him on a whim if he was sleeping either. Instead she headed out alone.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five -**

Robert was bored. Bored beyond belief. The last few days had consisted of his good self being tortured by his sadistic physio. The behemoth of a woman took immense glee 'encouraging' him to commit acts of self-harm masquerading as therapy...and what else, oh that's right...boredom.

Sure he'd had visitors, but none that he cared for. There was only one face he was interested in seeing but the lean, mean, Greene machine had played a blinder there, hadn't he? Thrown out the old Hail Mary 'You're my girlfriend 'possession pass and bam, touchdown! No more special branded Lizzie medicine for Robert. He couldn't blame the man...well actually he could, and he did. A lot.

Oddly, he'd had a brief but entertaining visit from Jerry who'd brought him some exceptionally good coffee and been surprisingly funny. He'd made a mental note to upgrade the man-giant onto his 'just tolerable' list.

On the flip side Kerry had followed through with her threat to visit. To her credit, she'd sincerely thanked him for saving her while he sat there smirking it up. He'd enjoyed watching her squirm as he recalled a story he'd heard as a boy... That if you saved someone's life they were indebted to you for the rest of their days. Unfortunately, she recovered quickly and countered with her own version of the story where she'd heard that by saving a life, you in fact became responsible for that life. They'd both dropped it and stuck to safe hospital matters after that.

He was recovering but it felt painfully slow to him and he was going out of his bored mind. He missed Elizabeth's visits more than he cared to admit. He was pissed at Greene and the stupid gossips that had driven her away and he was taking it out on the nurses...who lets face it spread the gossip in the first place so it was only fair.

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Emma was due back with Jess later and hopefully he'd be going home. In the meantime though. Had he mentioned he was bored?

88888888

Elizabeth was miserable. Tired and miserable. Her routine was exactly the same as the last few weeks with the exception that she no longer visited Robert. It had quickly dawned on her that those visits had been the highlight of her day and the only times when she could recall laughing of late.

She was still drowning in paperwork and to top it all Edson had managed to sprain his wrist; so now they were down another surgeon to boot. Donald was getting prickly now that he had all the Chief of Staff admin and associated pains that went with the position back. He now remembered why he had given it up in the first place and was toying with the idea of letting Robert have some paperwork, ' _So he can keep his mind healthy._ ' Elizabeth had said she was sharing too if that was the case, but Donald had said no, they would both just have to put up with it until Robert's return to work.

Mark had finally asked her out on a date, which she'd built up in her mind as the date of dates that would get them back on track. She'd dressed in a gorgeous summer dress, did her hair and make-up lovely...and he'd taken her to the movies! They'd watched some ridiculous action film he'd chosen even though she'd made it clear she had zero interest in it. She'd sat through the whole bloody thing disinterested and bored and he had either not noticed or not cared. Either scenario did not bode well. She'd spent most of the film wondering what Robert was doing and how his recovery was proceeding. She felt guilty for leaving him alone in that room and hoped he wasn't too bored or lonely. Then again, she was sat next to Mark, surrounded by people in a movie theatre and felt bored and lonely.

After the film he'd offered to take her out to dinner...which turned out to be pizza..and to top it off the pizza came not even served in a pizzeria, but in a box...on the way back to his place. She had then had to endure him droning on about the latest system Kerry had introduced into the E.R and how it was mucking up all his systems. She was quite frankly, bored. She'd claimed a headache, he'd told her to take a pill and she had called for a cab.

8888888

Emma popped her head around the door and Robert sat up straight. "Hi," she said brightly.

"Hey!" Robert said smiling and looking beyond her. "Did you bring her?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, its nice to see you too brother dearest….How was your meeting Emma? Oh thanks for asking Robert, it was very successful..."

" _Yeah, yeah_...is she here?"

Emma smiled and opened the door wider allowing a teenage girl entry to the room. She ran in and flung herself at Robert, who held her tight giving her a big bear hug. Then they pulled apart leaving just enough distance to speak. Using their hands they launched into a conversation.

' _Are you really okay?'_

' _I'm fine...hopefully coming home tomorrow. You look good….except for….what the hell is that thing in your ear?!'_

' _Duh, its called a gauge, Uncle Rob...and what is that thing on your face?'_

' _Its called a beard.'_

' _You look like Chewbacca!'_

' _That is rude, though not as rude as that thing in your ear. Your daughter is very sassy….a little help here,'_ he signed to Emma.

' _Hah, you're on your own!'_

' _Story of my life.'_

' _Oh boo-hoo! Anyhow I see I have been relegated to second best so I'm going for coffee... give you two a chance to catch up."_

They barely nodded before turning back to each other.

" _Can I see the bullet hole?"_

" _Don't be weird….and there isn't a hole, dummy."_

" _Did it like, really hurt?"_

" _No it was like a kiss from an angel."_

She shook her head in amusement, and left them to trading barbs.

88888

Emma was just leaving the cafeteria carrying a tray with coffee when she spotted Elizabeth in the corridor talking to another doctor.

"Hey Elizabeth!" She called out.

Elizabeth looked over from where she was talking to Mark and spotted her. She waved back at her.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Roberts sister."

"Oh, good she's back….so does that mean you're off the hook for dog walking and babysitting?"

For some reason the babysitting comment really irked her.

"Yes. I should really go and say hello….I'll see you later," she said and walked towards Emma.

"It's a date," he called out after her. _Better bloody well be this time, she thought!_

"Hello," she said. "How are you?"

"Good. A bit jet lagged but good," Emma said. "Just taking his Lordship his coffee. You coming up?"

"Oh, erm, sorry I can't...I've got a hernia scheduled."

"Eww, sounds fun!" she said pulling a face. "But we'll see you later then?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not sure if I can," she said. "I've got so much work on."

Emma frowned detecting some hesitation. "What's he done?" she demanded.

"What's who done?"

"My idiot brother...what's he done?"

"He hasn't done anything," Elizabeth said and Emma raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Honestly."

"So come by later then….even if it's only for a few minutes...you can meet my daughter, Jess!"

Elizabeth looked down as her pager starting beeping and checked the number. "I'm really sorry I have to go...but please, tell him I said 'hi'," she said and set off at a rush towards the elevator.

8888888

Balancing the tray of coffee precariously, Emma nudged open the door to Robert's room with her shoulder. He was sat on the bed by himself and she did a quick scan of the room.

"Where's Jess?" she asked, handing him over a cup. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom and took the proffered drink.

"Ah," she said. "So I just bumped into Elizabeth downstairs," she said carefully watching his reaction.

Robert smiled involuntarily at the mention of her name and tried to mask it by blowing on his coffee. "Yeah?"

"Have you upset her?"

He looked up. "No. Why would you ask that? Did she look upset?" he asked concerned.

"No, but she just didn't seem keen on coming up here."

"And so you just assumed that I'd upset her? Gee thanks, sis."

"Well, she's nice and you're you...so it seemed like a logical conclusion."

Robert rolled his eyes. "And people ask me why I never mentioned you before," he muttered. "Well, I haven't done anything. Lizzie and I are all good. Better than good."

"Yeah? Are you sure, because when I asked her if she was going to swing by for a visit she didn't seem too keen...so you must have done or said something...you're just too socially retarded to know you've done it."

"Your faith in me is one of your more endearing qualities. Look, seriously I haven't done anything, okay? She just has a lot of extra work placed on her at the moment. She's tired and probably just stressed."

She didn't buy it and narrowed her eyes at him. He stared back at her in return.

They were still staring at each other when Jess came out of the bathroom.

She looked at them then sat down on the end of the bed. ' _What am I missing?'_

' _Nothing. You want a coffee?'_

Emma handed a cup over and when Jess's back was to her she mouthed the word 'later' at Robert who studiously ignored her.

' _So tell me more about this new boyfriend of yours,'_ he signed.

888888

A little while later, a knock on the door interrupted them. Robert looked up to see Donald enter the room.

"Hello Emma, nice to see you again. How was your journey back?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Long," she said. "He looks a lot better; thanks for taking good care of him."

"My pleasure," he said and they both turned their attention to Robert and Jess.

' _Who's the old dude?'_ Jess signed.

' _My doctor, so be nice...he's the one who says if I can go home tomorrow.'_

Donald raised a questioning eyebrow to Emma.

"Sorry, this is my daughter Jess, Robert's niece. She's deaf as you might've already gathered," she said.

"Yes, I see," he said watching the easy and rapid exchange of hand movements passing between the two. He chuckled to himself, and shook his head slightly. Yet another skill of Robert's he'd been unaware of.

' _Why is the old dude looking at me?'_

' _Probably staring at that stupid thing in your ear...and I told you already be nice!'_

' _God, you sound more like a granddad than an uncle...get over it!'_

Jess turned to face Donald with a big smile and got up. She offered her hand and he shook it warmly, before releasing it. She made some more motions with her hands and Donald looked to Emma for help.

"She said 'thank you for looking after him,'" she said.

Donald smiled and said, "Can you tell her, she's very welcome."

"No need, you just did….she can lip read," Emma said.

' _Can he come home now? He looks fine.'_

"She wants to know if we can take him home?"

"I'm not a friggin puppy," Robert muttered under his breath.

"Well, actually that's why I'm here. That, plus the petition form the nurses wanting him gone, but good news Robert. I'm more than happy with your progress and since your family is here to keep an eye on you, I am discharging you into their care."

Robert closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said sincerely shaking the elder surgeons hand.

"I'll want to see you again in a couple of days though and you need to schedule some out-patient physical therapy, but otherwise you're healing up nicely." He made sure Jess could see him so she could read his lips. "He is to take it easy though, ladies. Nothing strenuous. Maybe a bit of paperwork which I can have sent over to you if you like? Just to break you back in slowly?" Robert nodded gratefully and Donald smiled. "Rest up Robert and you'll be back with us in a couple of weeks."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all who have taken the time to leave a review. Its always great to receive feedback but it also confirms that people are reading, ergo providing encouragement to continue. To the guest reviewer who asked if Lizzie couldn't even call Robert...no, the big bad Don had banned workaholic Rocket from having a phone in his room. I did feel a tad mean but cold turkey cordano withdrawal was a necessity. Hopefully this installment will make up for it. Special thanks to RocketFuel24 for being my allthingsAmerican consultant.**

 **Chapter Six -**

Emma was in the cafeteria reading the paper and nursing a coffee, while she waited for Robert to finish his therapy session and have a check-up with Donald.

She felt someone hovering and looked up from the article she was reading to see Elizabeth standing there, holding a tray with a sandwich and soda.

"Hello Emma...is it alright if I join you?"

"Hi! Yes, please do," she said gesturing to the empty chair opposite and Elizabeth sat down.

"So what brings you back here? I'd heard they let you take him home days ago?" Elizabeth asked, opening the can. 'I believe the nurses threw a party to celebrate."

"I'm just waiting for Rob to finish his therapy session. He won't admit it, but I know he's too tired to drive when he's done."

Elizabeth brightened at the mention of Robert's name. It had been a week since she'd left him alone in that room. She missed her visits with him, missed laughing with him; missed laughing at him….in short, she just missed him."

"How is he?"

"Good. He's a lot happier now he's home."

"That's good," she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I thought we might have seen something of you," Emma said neutrally.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been so busy," she said. "My schedule is absolutely bonkers at the moment."

"That's what he said."

"Hmm?"

"That's what Robert said when I asked why you hadn't been round."

"Oh."

"So why haven't you been round? Are you sure he hasn't upset you?"

Elizabeth lowered her sandwich. "No! Why would you think that?"

'Because you've not been to see him once since I got back...and don't blame work because you were just as busy before and always managed to visit. When I left, you two were getting on like a house on fire."

Elizabeth reached for her soda as a small blush crept up over her neck and cheeks. Emma noticed it and an idea formed.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "So what is it then? Because I know my brother Elizabeth, and though he won't admit it I know he's missing you...and I don't think I'm wrong in saying that its not one way either. So if he hasn't upset you and you miss him too, then why the hell are you avoiding him?"

"I want to visit, I really do," she hesitated.

Emma crossed her arms and stared at her waiting for her to finish the sentence until Elizabeth blinked under her intense gaze; different set of eyes, but the same bloody armour piercing stare... it obviously ran strong in the Romano family. She felt herself wilting under the watchful eye.

"To be honest, its quite silly. It was pointed out that I was spending too much time with him and people were beginning to gossip."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Because the person who pointed it out is my boyfriend, and there was gossip flying all round the hospital. So Robert….no... _we..._ decided, that it would be better if I stayed away."

"Unfrigginbelievable," Emma muttered. _The pair of them are idiots, she thought._ "When exactly did this happen?"

"The day after you left,' Elizabeth admitted.

Emma felt herself getting outraged on her brothers behalf. "Are you telling me that the whole time I was away, depending on you to be there for him...you left him on his own?"

"I didn't want to."

"And yet you did.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Is it serious?"

"Is what serious?"

"You and the boyfriend, the one who doesn't want you visiting, the reason for my brother's apparent noble act of self exile? Is it serious? Because if it is Elizabeth, I want you to stay away from him, full stop. Are we clear?"

The two women eyed each other warily. Elizabeth sighed unhappily. It was a good question really, and one she'd been asking herself the last few days. She'd had a thoroughly miserable week and was in dire need of a laugh. What was the point of accommodating Marks wishes when all she wanted to do was call time of death on their relationship. Their last date had gone just about as well as the previous disaster.

"No," she sighed. "No it's not serious. In fact, I think I'm going to end it." _There, she'd said it out loud._

 _Hah, progress at last, Emma thought._

She leaned forward in her chair and looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes.

"Honest question requiring an honest answer. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes," she admitted softly.

Emma had an idea. "Are you free tonight?"

"No, I really do have a bonkers work schedule."

"Tomorrow?"

"I should be, baring no new disasters. Why?"

"Come round for dinner?" Emma asked. "Hospital gossips can't see you there."

Elizabeth thought about it. She really did want to see Robert and it would be a bonus to have a home cooked meal too. She was also curious to see him in his natural habitat interacting with his family.

"Actually, you know what, that sounds lovely."

"Great."

"What time?"

"Shall we say seven? But come over before if you can...you can meet my daughter, Jess. Hell, even Gretel will probably be pleased to see you and we both know Robert will."

Elizabeth's pager went off. She checked the number and cursed getting up. "Sorry I have to go, but yes, tomorrow definitely. I'm really looking forward to it," she called out over her shoulder as she began running to the E.R and the next emergency.

88888888

The following evening, Emma was just putting the finishing touches to dinner, when she heard a knock on the door. She heard Robert get up to go answer it mumbling about cold-callers and smiled a self-satisfied smile to herself.

Gretel was barking excitedly, and normally Robert would tell her off, but he decided if anyone was stupid enough to knock on his door at this late an hour then they could have the full Gretel experience.

He opened the door with more force than required and let Gretel get in front of him so she immediately launched herself at the visitor.

Robert did a double take at the sight of a very startled Elizabeth attempting to fend off an overexcited Gretel. "Down Gretel, down," he commanded and the large bouvier obeyed immediately. Elizabeth began brushing off dog hair and straightening up her clothes.

She looked up to see Robert standing there wearing a wide smile bordering on puzzled wonderment.

She stared at him, momentarily taken aback by his appearance. So used was she to seeing him dressed in scrubs or suits, she found herself openly gawking at this barefoot, casual and relaxed Robert stood in front of her. He was dressed simply in jeans and a black shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck and revealed a dusting of light chest hair. She noted they matched the colours in his beard which seemed to have come into a full Autumn fall. She had to admit, she really liked it.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?"

"Emma invited me for dinner," she replied, puzzled.

"She did? When? never mind...awesome."

"She didn't say?"

"Nope."

 _Odd, she thought_. "Well, may I come in?" she asked.

"Oh,err...yeah...absolutely," he said stepping aside. "Here, let me get your coat," he said remembering his manners.

"Thank you," she said and shrugged out off it handing it to him.

He hung it on the rack, then turned back to her.

"So Lizzie, not that I'm complaining," he said, "but aren't home visits gonna put us back on the font page of the County Chronicle?"

She smiled. "As your sister pointed out to me, gossips cannot see us here to gossip about us."

Robert smiled. A fair point, well made. Normally his sister meddling in his life would result in cross words but right now he was elated. "And what about Greene...he know you're here?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. " _Mark_. Robert, his name is Mark...and no, he doesn't' know I'm here because he's not my keeper."

 _Hmm, was that trouble in paradise he detected? Interesting he thought._

"You're keeping it then?" she said pointing at his beard to change the subject.

Robert's hand came up and stroked his right cheek. "Err, probably not. I'm just being lazy. _A_ _lthough,_ it really seems to annoy my niece, so for now it gets to stay."

She tilted her head to one side resisting the temptation to reach out and stroke it. "I really rather like it," she said, surprised at the flirtatious inflection in her voice. "It suits you."

Robert raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, then maybe I'll keep it," he said using the same flirtatious tone she'd used with him. _Fairs fair, he thought._

She crossed her arms and smiled. Took a step closer to him. "Good," she said.

"Great," he said tipping his chin up, also taking a step closer.

"I've missed you," they both said at the same time, then by some unspoken word came together and embraced.

He pulled her tightly to him inhaling her perfume. He remembered the one and only other time he'd hugged her, just before her M & M. She'd been stiff and clearly uncomfortable, his gesture clearly unwanted. Not now. Elizabeth hugged him back appreciating the solidity of his body and the woodsy tones she smelled in his cologne.

"Hey Elizabeth, you made it!" Emma stood smirking as she watched them leap apart abruptly.

"Erm, yes thank you again for inviting me."

Robert tipped his head briefly towards her in silent thanks.

" _Who's this?"_ Jess signed, appearing from behind her mother.

Robert signed back. _"A friend of mine from work...Doctor Elizabeth Corday...your mom invited her for dinner."_

" _Oh, okay."_ She stepped forward and proffered her hand.

"Elizabeth this is my niece, Jess. She can lip read so just talk to her directly."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Jess nodded and gave her uncle an impressed look. _"She is sooo out of your league!_ _"_

" _Well that's fine, because she's just a friend."_

" _Yeah, on account of her being way out of your league!"_

"Dinner shouldn't be long," Emma said. _"Jess, I could use some help in the kitchen,"_ she signed deciding to save Robert, and left tugging her daughter along with her.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked once they'd left.

"She likes you, but thinks I'm too good for you," he said and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the lounge.

"I find that hard to believe somehow! Has she always been deaf?"

"Yeah, from birth but it doesn't stop her doing anything. She's a great kid! So, can I get you something to drink? I've a bottle of red already open?"

"Sounds lovely."

"So you're fluent with sign language," Elizabeth said impressed as they entered a large room, tastefully decorated.

"Of course," he said matter of factly.

"Any more hidden talents?" she asked as he poured her a glass of wine.

"You'll have to stick around to find out," he replied with that hint of flirtation again and handed her the glass.

Elizabeth had a good look around the large lounge. Although she'd been in the house before when looking after Gretel she'd deliberately resisted snooping, and had never been in here. Her eye was immediately drawn to the corner where there stood a very impressive baby grand and next to it, on a stand sat a guitar. She looked at Robert who was busy watching her.

"You play?"

"It would be a very expensive sideboard if I didn't," he smirked.

"Both?"

He nodded enjoying the impressed and surprised vibe she was giving off.

"You'll have to play me something," she said.

"Maybe, one day," he said, his voice low and raised his glass. "Cheers," he said clinking his glass against hers.

He invited her to sit down and against his will, forced himself to sit on the couch opposite, where he'd been sat working earlier. He'd rather be sat next to her but he couldn't argue with his current view either. She was sipping her wine and looking nosily around the room. The very fact she was here was monumental and he figured he'd better be on his best behaviour. He'd hate to scare her off again.

There were several bookcases, filled mainly with medical related books from what she could see. A gorgeous fireplace and mantelpiece displaying framed photographs. One in particular caught her attention and she got up to check her eyes were not deceiving her. She picked up the silver framed photograph and stared back at Robert open mouthed.

"This is you?!" she said.

He nodded. "Lieutenant Commander Romano, United States Navy, retired...at your service Ma'am," he said with a playful salute.

"Wow! My God, you look so young!" _And handsome_ _she_ _add_ _ed_ _silently_ _to herself._

"I was," he laughed.

"How long did you serve?"

"Uncle Sam paid for medical school and I gave them six years in return. Was never a career choice...more a means to an end. Mom didn't have buckets of cash so it seemed a simple solution."

She replaced the picture and sat back down turning her full gaze on him. There was so much she still didn't know about him and it amazed her. She found herself desperately wanting to know everything.

"Bet you wish you were better at twenty questions now, eh?" he smirked as if reading her mind.

"Yes," she acknowledged and he grinned triumphantly. She again marvelled at how very relaxed he looked, sat leaning right back into the couch, with one leg crossed over the other. Never one to be completely still, his left foot was tapping slightly against the large coffee table that separated them. It was more or less covered by papers and files. "Err, what's all that? Elizabeth said pointing.

Robert's eyes flicked briefly to the table then back to her. "Its called paperwork, Lizzie."

"Yes thank you Robert, I can see that. However it looks cunningly like hospital paperwork?"

"Yeah, it's just Chief of Staff stuff," he shrugged before realisation kicked in. "Before you think about running off and tattling to Donald, I'll have you know he's the one who had it sent over."

"Oh, he did did he?!" she spluttered nearly spitting out her wine. _The sneaky,_ _duplicitous_ _old_ _bugger_ _, she thought._

Just then Emma and Jess reappeared and told them to relocate to the dining room.

88888888

Dinner went smoothly enough. Emma had made a lovely lasagne served with a green salad. It was the healthiest and tastiest meal Elizabeth had had in a long time.

Watching Robert interact with his family was a revelation. He obviously had a very good relationship with Jess and was the doting uncle. Their hands moved in a fluid dance and either Robert or Emma translated for Elizabeth to keep her in the conversation. Robert and his sister tended to be sarcastic with each other but never in a malicious way and obviously got on well. They were very alike in temperament and both headstrong. Every now and again she thought she caught the odd scowl between them. Elizabeth got the impression he was feeling henpecked.

She insisted on helping with the dishes and again thought she saw Robert getting frustrated when Emma refused to let him help. "I'm not an invalid," he'd said warningly, his voice a low growl which both women recognised. The situation was diffused when Jess had dragged him off to the lounge. They'd finished the dishes and then taken dessert into the lounge where Jess was showing Robert some sketches she'd been working on. When they'd finished dessert Jess and Emma, peppered Elizabeth with questions about London and the cultural differences between her birth and adoptive country. Robert sat quietly subdued, listening and enjoying the sight and sound of having her in his home. When he tried to slyly hide a yawn, Emma looked at him with a 'told you so face,' which resulted in more scowling. Elizabeth also saw the yawn and stood making her excuses to leave. She'd thanked them for a lovely evening and Robert also stood saying he'd see her out.

88888888

He held out her coat for her and she turned so she could shrug into it. His hands lingered just a fraction longer than necessary on her arms and she turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine."

She folded her arms across her chest and raised an expectant eyebrow. He gave a small eye roll but smiled. "I'm fine Lizzie… just a bit tired…and, she can be a little overbearing," he said nudging his head in the direction of the lounge.

"It was really great to see you," Elizabeth said.

"Ditto."

"Great idea of your sisters. Maybe you should cut her some slack; she's just worried about you, and she did orchestrate this whole dinner for you."

"Well, her middle name is cunning."

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle.

"So…."

"Soooo, I guess I should get going."

"You're on early then?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Officially on at eight, but more likely six so I can make some pretence at scaling the mountain of paperwork...then whatever the ER throws at me. I don't suppose you know, but Edson's sprained his wrist so he's of the rosta for now just to add to my woes."

"Moron," muttered Robert. "Put him on scut and.." She held up a hand stopping him mid-sentence. "Its already handled," she said. "Don't worry."

He looked at her. "Will you let me help you with your mountain of paperwork?"

Well if Donald was sending work Roberts way it was only fair that she could to, she thought. It would be a great help. "Absolutely!" she said. "Not only can you have the mountain, I shall bring the mountain to you."

"Great! Tomorrow?"

"If I can, absolutely," she said smiling.

Feeling emboldened after the successful evening and on his home turf he chanced pulling her in for another hug, pleased when she folded herself quite willingly into him. As they pulled apart, he brushed his lips gently against her cheek. "G'night Lizzie."

She smiled against him, enjoying the feel of his lips and soft whiskers. "You too. I guess I really should get going," she said stepping away from him.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said opening the door.

"Robert you don't have anything on your feet."

He looked down at his bare feet and shrugged not caring, but she was already walking away. He watched her climb into her car and throw out a wave which he returned, and then she drove off and disappeared into the night. Feeling better than he had in a long time he closed the door, already willing the morrow to arrive.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven -**

Life and the E.R conspired to prevent Elizabeth getting to Roberts until the day after next. She had to use her foot to knock on the door as her hands were full of a huge pile of folders, that she was struggling to contain. When Emma opened the door to her all she could only see was the top part of her face from nose up.

"Jeez, here let me help you," she said taking some of the weight from her. "Am I happy to see you."

"Being a pain is he?"

"Put it this way, if he hadn't already been shot I'd shoot him myself! But then I'd have to stay longer so its not an option."

"Is everything okay?"

Emma took a deep breath. "He thinks I'm nagging him and is being very mature in how he projects it."

 _Ahh, thought Elizabeth_. So she'd been right at dinner, when she'd picked up on a level of prickliness between the two. Her presence had dumbed it down but Jess also seemed well versed in running interference.

"Where's Jess?"

"She went of to do some sightseeing and shopping this morning. So I have had the displeasure of him all day. C'mon in. Are all these for him?"

"Yes," she said. "I was supposed to bring them over yesterday, but well, I just didn't get the chance."

"Its too much," Emma muttered.

Elizabeth followed her through to the den where Robert was sat at his desk, working through what looked like department budget reports. He looked up annoyed as they entered but broke into a smile when he saw Elizabeth and then arched an eyebrow in surprise at the amount of paperwork she'd brought.

"He's been at that all day," Emma said disapprovingly and dumped the pile of files she was carrying on the end of his desk. "And now you have more!"

"Yeah, and she's been on at me all day."

"You're supposed to be taking it easy Robert!"

"I am...I'm sat down!"

Elizabeth smiled as she watched them both trying to out-scowl each other.

"You thirsty, Lizzie?" Robert asked staring pointedly at Emma. "I'm pretty parched, myself."

Emma muttered something under her breath and then asked in an overly sweet voice, "Would you like something to drink Elizabeth?"

"Tea would be lovely, thanks."

"Fine. Robert?"

"Same."

She stared at him expectantly, and he rolled his eyes but said, "Please."

Emma muttered something else unintelligible and left.

"Wow, that really is a mountain," he said pointing at the pile of papers she was still holding. "I take it those are for me?"

"Well they were, but now I'm thinking its not such a good idea."

"Why?"

Elizabeth inclined her head in the direction of the departed Emma and Robert made a snorting noise. He signalled for her to bring them over. "Give," he said. "Don't worry I'll handle her. Have a seat," he said and started looking through what she'd brought him.

"Do I detect an atmosphere?"

"Its like nag central here," he said sulkily folding his arms across his chest. "And Jess abandoned me. She took herself of sightseeing this morning and left me in her mothers evil clutches all day."

"Robert are you feeling picked on?" she laughed.

"Its not funny Lizzie," he said a little too grouchy for her liking and went back to the paper he was reading.

Elizabeth took a good look at him. He did actually look a little tired. Emma was probably right about overdoing it.

"Robert are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said not even looking up from his reading.

"Hey," she said reaching over to cover his hand with hers. The contact caused him to stop and look at her.

"Talk to me," she said.

He pulled back his hand and leaned into his chair and closed his eyes briefly. He brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose and looked at her. She thought he looked incredibly vulnerable.

"You're a day late."

"I know, I'm sorry." She filled him in on her hellish day from yesterday, leaving out just a few things and he nodded taking it all in. "So that's why you didn't come round?"

She nodded. "I'd have called but I was stuck in the OR and by the time I finished it was too late to call. "

"And the other night, you had fun right?

"Yes I had a wonderful time. Why would you even ask? Robert, what is it?"

He nodded. "So I didn't do anything wrong? I didn't y'know upset you, or make you feel uncomfortable when we said goodnight?"

"God no, why are you asking?"

He relaxed visibly and gave a small dismissive shrug. "It's just something Jess said...you know what, never mind. Forget I said anything." _That was the last time he'd let a teenager wind him up._ "So, we're okay?"

She leaned forward and reached for his hand again, linking her fingers through his. "Yes, we're okay. Now tell me why exactly your sister wants to kill you."

This time his free hand covered his eyes.

"Told you already she's a nag. Its relentless, on and on...do this, don't do that. This is my home, Lizzie….its supposed to be an oestrogen free zone where I can relax. I'm...feeling a little..."

She watched him struggle to find the right words and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

He gave her a small smile in return. "I guess I'm feeling...smothered? I'm used to my own space, especially here. At the hospital Donald had me contained, but I thought when I got home it'd be better, but she's just so... _ARGH_!" He sighed, and thew his hands up in the air. "She's treating me like I'm an invalid…like.."

She watched and listened as he became more agitated. "Robert look at it from her point of view. She gets a call out of the blue telling her that her brother's been shot. You didn't see her face when she saw you, lying unconscious and hooked up to all sorts of strange machines. Robert, she was terrified. And you were hospitalised for weeks. Of course she's going to be worried about you and wants to help you get better."

"So you're on her side?" He said sulkily.

She sighed. "Its not about taking sides, but obviously I am somewhat programmed to bat for team oestrogen. And she's right you do actually look tired. Have you even taken a break today from all of this. All you see, is that you were cooped up in hospital and now you're feeling confined in your own home...you've probably got cabin fever," she said. "I think maybe you just need to get out of here for a bit?"

Robert nodded in agreement. "Suppose you're right. Hey, you want to go grab some air? Take Gretel round the block with me?" He asked brightening up.

Elizabeth looked a bit unsure. "Are you able to handle the big beastie?"

He looked offended. "One, she is not a beastie, her name is Gretel and you should accord it to her," he said reproachfully. Elizabeth adopted a suitably chastised face. "And two, you will be handling her for me. Please, Lizzie...get me out of here!" He flashed her his best puppy dog eyes and she laughed, though she actually thought that sounded like the perfect distraction. It would get him away from the paperwork and Emma, and likewise give Emma a break.

"C'mon then, lets bust you out of here," she said. "I'll tell Emma to cancel the tea."

"Yeah, great," he said smiling. "Let me just find my sneakers," he said pushing himself away from the desk.

Elizabeth took note of his barefoot status again. "Do you have an aversion to footwear I'm not aware of?"

He looked at her like she had asked a stupid question. "No, I just like to be comfortable when I'm home. We spend hours upon hours on our feet Lizzie, the first thing I do when I get in is kick off my shoes. You don't?"

An image of her big pink fluffy slippers came to mind but she wasn't prepared to share that just yet. She left him searching for his footwear and wandered of to find Emma, who she found in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the tea.

"I'm sorry Emma, could we cancel the tea?"

Emma stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Why? You're not leaving already are you? That's got to be a new record even for him."

Elizabeth smiled and waved her hand. "No, we're going to take Gretel for a walk."

"Is that wise?" Emma said.

"I'll handle Gretel, don't worry. The fresh air will do him a world of good and he can't work if he's outside. I think he needs to get out of the house, and I think you could do with a break too."

"Did he bitch about me?"

"He's frustrated. "

"With me?"

"He's frustrated with the situation. I don't think I need to tell you that your brother is a strong, independent individual. He just wants his independence back. You'll just have to be patient with him."

"Yes well, I don't think I need to tell you that patience is not a virtue us Romano's have in abundance."

"Hey, we're taking Gretel out for a walk," Robert said walking into the kitchen with the dog in question.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"Yes _mom_. You do know she's a doctor right?"

"This is what I've been putting up with! Fine, good, go," she scowled. Actually she could use some alone time. "Are you going to ask her?"

"Yes."

"Ask me what?"

"C'mon, you can walk and talk at the same time, right?" he turned and headed for the front door picking up Gretel's leash of the table.

Emma looked relieved. It seemed everyone could use a breathing space from each other.

"Not too far and not too fast," she said quietly and Elizabeth nodded.

"I heard that," he hollered over his shoulder.

Elizabeth shook her head in bemusement and stepped outside into the early evening sunshine, where he was waiting. She reached across and took the already tethered Gretel from him.

"So we going for a walk or not?" he said.

She rolled her eyes and proffered her free arm to Robert, figuring he'd be able to set a pace he was comfortable with.

He raised a surprised eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders and linked his arm with hers.

"Lead on then," she said.

"Oh, now I'm allowed to lead?" he smirked. "C'mon this way," he said and they set off arm in arm.

"Where are we off to then?" She asked after a few minutes of walking.

"There's a park not ten minutes away."

"Pace okay, not too fast?

" _Lizzie_ ," he said warningly.

"Sorry."

They walked on in companionable silence for a few more minutes and soon reached the park.

It was a lovely evening and still warm enough that the park was still packed with families and children playing, people jogging and dogs being walked. Robert pointed out an empty free bench and they made their way over and sat down. After a quiet minute she chanced a sly glance over to see which part of him was moving. She allowed herself a smile when she saw his thumb tapping lightly on his thigh. _Always moving_. He caught her smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just this is nice," she said appreciating the parkland view. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

He fixed his eyes on her. "Picture perfect."

She could feel his gaze on her and knew the comment had been directed at her. "Looking forward to coming back to work?"

"Yeah."

Gretel had settled down by her feet and plopped her head over her right foot. "Can I let her off the leash?

"Not unless you want to watch her play ten pin bowling using those kids over there as skittles."

"Really? I'd have thought you would have her better trained than that."

"Who's to say I haven't trained her to do precisely that?"

"So what did your sister want you to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. So we were hoping you could do us a favour. Well, me really. Its a bit short notice."

"Of course, what is it?"

"My mom's not been well and even though we've spoken on the phone she needs to see me in the flesh. Prove that I'm really okay. I know its an imposition, but I wondered if you'd be happy to take care of Gretel for me again? It would only be for a few days? Two, three tops. Or will that cause you problems with Greene?"

She was silent for a moment disappointed. That meant she wouldn't see him yet again for a few more days. After yesterday, she needed these visits more than ever.

"When were you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow."

 _That soon?_

"No it won't cause any problems," she said quietly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she said her tone a bit short.

He looked at her. "You don't sound sure."

"I just said its fine."

"Well, you don't sound fine, Lizzie. Seriously, she can go in kennels. It's not a problem."

"No, honestly I'd be happy to do it."

"Yeah? Well you might want to tell your face that."

 _Cheeky bugger!_

"So, tell me Lizzie, why for the glum face?"

 _Oh to hell with it, h_ _e was going to find out anyhow._ "Mark and I had a talk yesterday and the upshot was….we split up."

He looked away sideways and lifted his hand to his mouth in an effort to hide the smile he couldn't stop from forming.

She looked across at him waiting for him to say something.

"Well, say something," she said eventually when he didn't.

 _Oh God did she expect him to comfort her?_

"Sorry, not sorry?"

She looked disappointed and confused.

"What do you want me to say, Lizzie? If it's tea and sympathy and a bottomless tub of ice cream you're looking for, you've picked the wrong Romano; Emma's back at my place. Me, I'm the one who'll get you drunk and let you use me for revenge sex. Look, Lizzie you know me...I don't do the fluffy stuff. I'm no good at it...I don't know what you want me to say," he said floundering. "I'm not sorry, and Greene's a moron!"

She looked so sad sat there and he wanted so much to put a smile back on her face. He wanted to go and find Greene so he could punch his lights out for upsetting her but knew selfishly, he'd probably end up slapping the man on the back and congratulating him on his stupidity.

"I could smack him around a bit for you," he offered actually half serious.

She giggled a bit at that. "You wouldn't be able to reach."

"Oh, low blow Lizzie, but not as low as my leg sweep would be, landing him flat on his ass."

She chuckled picturing it. "You would to, wouldn't you?" She said affectionately.

"Say the word Lizzie and he's toast," he winked. "Look I'm no good at mushy stuff as well you know, but he's a moronic idiot for letting you go..."

"Yes he is."

She looked so down and he wanted to make her feel better but didn't know how or have the right words. He reached for her hand and slid his fingers between hers. "I could sit here and tell you what I think you want to hear, about how sorry I am, and blah-blah, whatever….but I think we both know I'd be lying...but I am very sorry that you're upset. If you won't let me hurt him, then tell me what I can do?"

She still stared dead ahead but she squeezed his hand and he gave her a squeeze back. She wasn't giving him much to go on so he fell back on what he knew. "Revenge sex is still on the table," he said jokingly trying to get her to smile.

That made her smile slightly and she shook her head amused. "I'm not really upset...its more..."

"What?"

She turned and looked at him. "I'm actually bloody furious! And will you stop talking about revenge sex!"

"Oh, sorry," he said innocently. "It was angry sex you wanted then?"

"Robert will you be serious!"

"Serious sex? I can do that too. All kinds of sex, I'm very talented."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"And there it is," he said triumphantly.

"There what is?"

"That beautiful smile."

"Thank you Robert," she said softly. "You're actually not bad at the mushy stuff you know."

He made a scoffing face. "So since you claim you're not upset, tell me why you are ' _bloody furious'_ ," he said mimicking her British accent.

"Oh, God this is embarrassing!" He looked at her questioningly. "He dumped me," she blurted out.

She watched his jaw drop open as he realised her words. "That's right, HE ditched ME! Mark _bloody boring dullard_ Greene ditched me...ME!" she said with a sweeping hand gesture at herself. "How dare he?!"

Robert couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. _Man, he knew Greene was an idiot but a stupid one to boot!?_

"Don't you bloody laugh at me," she said trying not to laugh herself. "Its not funny!"

When he got his laughter under control he said. "I refer you to my earlier spot-on assessment that the man's a moronic idiot."

"He is, isn't he? Thank you."

"So is that the real reason why you didn't come around yesterday?"

"No. Yes, no, okay a little bit. Work really was hell and then that happened and I was too outraged and...embarrassed."

"But not upset?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not upset...just pissed he beat me to it. I'd already decided to end it before I came to yours for dinner the other night, but the lanky turd beat me to it!"

Robert was quiet as he digested that new bit of information. Had she been going to do that because of him?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

She was a free agent again. He wanted to ask her out. They had come such a long way and he didn't want to jeopardise this friendship that they had finally managed to forge. He wanted more, but he also knew he'd always settle for less where she was concerned. What he didn't want to do was make a wrong move and have her run away from him. Was there even an etiquette to asking someone out so soon after being dumped? A grace period?

"What are you thinking?"

He shook his head slightly.

She thought she knew. She hoped she did. She had developed feelings for him, and she wanted to explore those feelings. But was she too late?

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked trying to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Early."

"For a couple of days?"

"Three, tops."

"Robert?"

"Hmm?"

"When you get back from visiting your mother, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

He sat staring dead ahead and said nothing. _Well_ , t _hat answers the etiquette question then,_ _he thought._

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to have dinner with me? On a date...as in a romantic date...to be clear." _God, woman,_ _stop stammering!_

"Yeah, I connected that dot Lizzie," he said with a chortle. "Of course I do, its just..."

"What? Why do I sense a but coming?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't want to be a rebound thing," he said softly. "I'm not that kind of guy. Well okay I have been that guy….but not with you, Lizzie. You..you, are all I've ever wanted. With you, I want to be a 'yours for life' guy...and you need to know that."

"You wouldn't be a rebound thing because there's nothing to rebound from." She reached up her hand and turned his head to face her. "I like you and I would very much like to get to know you better." She looked into his eyes and saw possibilities. Possibilities of love and passion and a promise of a future together. It was all there for the taking looking back at her, shining up through those dark eyes, and she knew then she wanted it, she wanted it all.

"Robert, must we make everything difficult?"

"Of course we must...its the dance we do." He smiled and lifted his hand cupping her cheek in his palm. "My beautiful, gorgeous Elizabeth...I would be honoured to have dinner with you."

She beamed back at him leaning her face into his touch. He pulled her closer so their faces were almost touching and dropped his voice to a whisper. "And just so you know, I would've let you use me for revenge sex..."

" _Robert_..."

"Or angry sex, or any kind of sex really."

" _ROBERT_!"

"Over and over again."

" _ROBERT_!"

"Until I was nought but a dried husk, but then you could rehydrate me and we could do it all again, over and over.."

She covered his mouth with hers and silenced him.

His initial surprise at her sudden boldness threw him for a second, but he recovered quickly enough. He kissed her back slowly taking his time enjoying the taste and feel of her mouth. He moved his hand from her cheek up to the back of her neck and caressed the soft skin there, felt her delicate neck hair and then let his fingers explore further playing into her mass of curls. He pulled her gently closer to him and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore further still and she moaned in delicious response, opening her mouth to meet him.

He moved his lips down to her neck and traced a line of kisses down to her collarbone, inhaling her perfume and her scent. She tilted her head back allowing him full access and he slowly worked his way back up, all the way until he found her lips again. " _Robert_ ," she moaned into his mouth and it nearly undid him right there and then. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered against her ear. "We need to stop now or we're going to get arrested."

"Hmmmm….Is this really happening?"

"Yep," he said. He repositioned himself and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side leaving no possibility of a space between them. She leaned into him and reached across for his other hand and held it in her lap. She felt his arm around her shoulders shift slightly and then felt his fingers begin absently playing with the soft curls by her ear. _Always moving, never still she thought_ _and smiled into his chest._ They sat like that happily watching life go by until the sun started to set and darkness started to fall.

"Guess we should go," he said and stood offering her his hand. "Emma's probably going to give me an earful for staying out."

Elizabeth accepted his hand and let him help her up. Gretel stirred detecting movements and climbed to her feet too. Slowly they walked back hand in hand to his house.

When they reached the driveway they stopped by Elizabeth's car.

"You want to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I do and I don't."

"Afraid you can't keep your hands off me in public already, huh?"

"Something like that," she snickered.

"No, I know what you mean." He took both her hands in his. "I want this, us, to happen naturally. No gossips, no siblings or nieces sticking their beaks in."

"Agreed." She leaned in and kissed him and he pulled her into his arms pushing her up against the side of the car. He was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, enjoying the very fact that she was his at last. They stopped when things became too heated again. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I can't wait to see you again," he said.

"Me too. Will you call me tomorrow when you get there?"

"Of course."

She unlocked the car door and handed him Gretel's leash.

"You still have a house key, right?"

"Yes. Goodnight Robert," she said and kissed him again.

He reached around and opened the car door for her and she climbed in, then he leaned down for one last kiss. "Goodnight Lizzie."

88888888

Emma was in the kitchen when she heard Robert letting himself back in. She went to find him and found him in the process of kicking off his sneakers. She looked around for Elizabeth.

"Hey," he said looking up. "Jess back yet?"

"She's upstairs washing up for dinner. Thought Elizabeth might be joining us? Where is she?"

"Had to leave. Early start tomorrow."

"Did she say yes to Gretel?"

"All sorted."

"You were a lot longer than I thought you'd be. Must have been a good walk?"

 _Here we go he thought._

"It was."

"Had a good talk?"

"Yes."

"So has she dumped that boyfriend yet?"

Robert smiled despite his efforts not to. "How'd you know?"

"Duh, she told me she was going to."

"Oh."

"And?"

And what?"

"And has she got a new boyfriend then?" She smirked.

Again his mouth betrayed him and acted independently turning into a huge grin.

She grinned back, ran over and hugged him. "Oh my GOD! Robert I'm impressed."

"Shut up and get off me."

"Why didn't she come in?"

"For precisely this reason."

"Oh, I'm so pleased for you Rob. How many years have you been pining over her? Did you kiss her?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my God, you did!"

He wriggled himself free of her. "I'm going for a shower."

"A cold one?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay," she called out in a sing-song voice. "But I want details and I'm going to bug you until I get them!"

Robert's hand stilled on the stair-rail and he rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is dedicated to Lorraine for the inspirational gift. Note to self, all future stories are herein dedicated to Lorraine and y'know what, all past ones are too. Amazing gift which I heart so much...and yes, I am wearing them! (Rocket's scrubs, for those I haven't already told.) Lyrics belong to Billy Joel. Robert and Lizzie are not mine but I'm keeping them anyway.**

 **Chapter Eight -**

 **Tuesday 11:22**

Elizabeth bounced out of the elevator into the E.R almost with gay abandon. She felt absolutely wonderful for the first time in ages and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She'd fallen asleep last night still feeling his kisses and savouring the taste of him. She felt downright giddy, like a teenager all over again. She thought perhaps this is what it felt like to get high, and then thought, ' _Am I in love?'_

He was going to call her later in the evening and she couldn't wait to hear his voice. She was completely unaware of the looks she'd been attracting from both nurses and doctors all morning.

"Good morning Jerry, do you know where my consult is?"

Jerry looked up and returned Elizabeth's infectious smile. "Good morning to you too, Doctor Corday, you have a rule-out appy waiting for you in Exam four."

"Thanks Jerry, you're a star!"

"She's in a good mood," he said to no-one in particular as he watched her go.

88888

Mark looked up as Elizabeth entered the room. _Great he thought, this is going to be awkward._

"Good morning," she said smiling. "Rule out-appy I believe?"

"Yeah, this is Mister Hendez, brought in with severe abdominal pain and has a suspect appendix," he said keeping himself professional and hoping she would follow his example.

Elizabeth snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "Right then, lets have a look at you shall we?"

Mark rattled of the patients stats while Elizabeth gently felt around the tender area, pressing down slightly. Mister Hendez hissed in pain.

"Yep, I'd say that's about ready to pop. Let's get you upstairs Mr Hendez, and we'll have you up and at 'em again in a jiffy! And don't worry you won't feel a thing, we have the really good drugs upstairs."

She snapped up the roll bars and with Chuny's help wheeled him out of the room heading for the elevator.

"She's in a good mood. Thought you were going to dump her?" Malucci said as they slowly followed them out of the room.

"I did," Mark said quietly, watching as her head reared back laughing at something Chuny said while they waited for the elevator. She looked beautiful, but there was also something different about her that struck a chord within him, and he wondered if, perhaps he'd made a mistake.

Malucci looked over Mark's shoulder and laughed. "Well she don't look too cut up about it dude," he said and slapped a commiserative hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up Dave," he snapped off his gloves and tossed them at a bin. He missed.

 **ER Admit desk 13:05**

Elizabeth passed by the admit desk humming to herself.

"Hi Doctor Corday."

"Hello ladies, and of course Jerry. How is everyone?"

"We're all good here Doctor Corday...how about you?"

"Well, despite a good old bowel resection that awaits me upstairs, I'm actually feeling tip top!" She said, and carried on her way to the elevator, humming again.

"I wonder what's put the spring back in her step?"

"I know, right? Looks awfully happy for someone who got dumped two days ago."

"Yeah I'd heard they split up. She doesn't look too bothered."

"Right? Wonder what's gotten into her?"

"More like who's gotten into her."

" _Ohhh_ , you think? My money's on Romano."

"Yeah, well you'd lose!"

"Oh really? What do you know? Tell."

"I know it can't be Romano because he's not even in Chicago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, Chuny heard Shirley telling Jacy, that Brenda had told her that Romano had called to say not to send him any more paperwork as he was going out of town for a few days!"

"Well, if its not Romano, then who? You don't get a spring in your step like that from staying in watching T.V, if you know what I mean.?

"You know there's that cute new doctor who started up in Oncology, and he's always smiling too! They were in the elevator together yesterday!"

"Ahhhh!" Came the collective gasp and Haleh reached for the phone to spread the word.

 **Tuesday 18:55**

" _Hi, its me."_

" _Hi! You got there okay? How's your mother? Bet she was pleased to see you all?_

" _Yes, so-so and yes, now slow down Lizzie!"_

" _Sorry, I've not stopped thinking about you all day!"_

" _Ditto. So hows my girl?"_

" _You mean me or Gretel?_

" _Both?"_

" _Both are very well. Oh, and guess who made the front page of, what did you call it again, The County Chronicle?"_

" _We didn't!?"_

" _No, **we** didn't."_

" _Oh, right, well who did?"_

" _I DID!"_

" _Jeezus Lizzie, I leave town for a day and you're already having an affair? Who do I have to kill?"_

" _I don't even know his name. He started a few weeks ago in oncology apparently."_

" _Ahh, Mike Jensen. I was in on his interview panel. Didn't like him but got outvoted."_

" _Apparently he's quite dishy."_

" _Yeah, well if you're shallow enough to fall for that tall, dark and handsome crap. And hey...how come you're in the know, anyhow? Lizzie….did you get your first Shirley-o-gram?"_

" _Yes, I did!" she snickered proudly._

" _Feel good?"_

" _Yes, actually. Its hilarious!"_

" _See nothing to worry about. You should indulge it 'cause when I get back we're going to need a huge smokescreen."_

" _Mmmm."_

" _Please don't make sounds like that when I'm 800 miles away from you."_

" _Sorry. I miss you."_

" _Miss you too._

 _(Robert, you ready?)_

" _Yeah, I'm coming! Lizzie, sorry I've got to go, we're taking mom out for dinner. Call you tomorrow?"_

" _Best you do. Goodnight."_

" _Night Lizzie."_

 **Wednesday 18:12**

Elizabeth had just finished checking on her latest patient in recovery and headed to the surgeons lounge. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down with the paper for a quick five minutes peace. She'd just about achieved three minutes when she looked up to see the door opening and Mark enter.

"Hey, found you."

She lowered the paper. "You're looking for me?"

"Yeah. You, errr, got a minute to talk?"

"About?"

He pulled a chair closer to hers and sat down.

"I wanted to say sorry for the other day."

"Okay."

"Yeah, and also that I think I may have been a bit hasty."

 _Hah she thought!_ "Oh?" she said.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking Elizabeth. Do you think you could forget what I said and give me another chance?"

Elizabeth bit down on her lip to stop herself from smiling. "No, I don't think I can."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Mark but we clearly aren't compatible."

"We just need to try harder."

"I don't think there's any point in trying, Mark."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." She was saved from further squirming when her pager went off. "Sorry, I've got to go," she said rising from the chair. He looked up at her with sad eyes and watched her leave.

 **Wednesday 21:58**

" _Hi."_

" _Hi. How's it going at your mum's?"_

" _Good. She's enjoying being spoiled."_

" _Good._

" _How's your day been? Still seeing that dishy doctor?"_

" _I certainly hope so. Oh, and guess what? Never mind, you'll never guess. Mark cornered me today in the lounge and made a big speech about how he realised he'd made a mistake and asked if I'd take him back!"_

" _Way to go Corday! I'm assuming you milked the moment to its full potential?"_

" _Oh God yes._

" _Did you make him cry?"_

" _Maybe a little."_

" _That's my girl. Though from the sound of it, if I stay away any longer I dread to think how many potential suitors I'm going to have to fight off!"_

 _(who are you talking to Robert?)_

 _(HIS GIRLFRIEND)_

" _Shut up Emma. Sorry Lizzie, you still there?"_

" _Of course. You being teased?"_

" _I need protection."_

" _Come home and I'll save you."_

" _Speaking off, I have good news and bad news."_

" _Oh? Bad news first."_

" _Bad news is I've been bullied into staying an extra day, but the good news is the trade off...when we get back to O'Hare, Emma and Jess are catching connecting flights to Germany. Emma wanted to know if you'd be able to throw the rest of her and Jess's stuff in a case and meet us at the airport?_

" _What time would you get in?"_

" _Friday 14:00?"_

" _I'll make sure I'm there."_

" _Yeah? Great!"_

" _I can't wait to see you again!"_

" _Me too."_

" _On a serious note, you're not overdoing it over there are you?"_

" _Lizzie, you've met my sister, right? Multiply her fussing by a factor of one hundred and you have my mother….so no, I have not been overdoing it."_

" _She sounds like an incredible lady."_

" _She is."_

" _I'd like to meet her one day."_

" _You will."_

" _Well I guess I should let you get back to her."_

" _Okay."_

" _Goodnight Robert."_

" _G'night Lizzie."_

 _88888888_

 **Thursday**

Elizabeth was having a once in a blue moon quiet shift, which only further heightened her happiness factor. Robert was coming home tomorrow and he would be back at work next week, even if only on light duties. She was actually finishing on time and stood at the surgical front desk, humming to herself as she finished signing the last bits of paperwork requiring her signature.

"Everything okay Doctor Corday?" Shirley asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Never better," she said smiling broadly.

Shirley exchanged a knowing glance with Jacy.

"Another hot date with a certain cute doctor, perhaps?"

What was it Robert had said about a smokescreen? Perhaps she should fan the flames a bit.

Elizabeth glanced up from the paper she was in the process of signing, pen still poised. She smiled mischievously. "I couldn't possibly comment," she purred and winked as she signed the paper. "That's me done. Goodnight ladies."

 **Thursday 21:05**

" _Hey."_

" _Hey yourself."_

" _How was your day?"_

" _Remarkably unremarkable."_

" _So perfect then!"_

" _How was yours?"_

" _Mom's teary that we're leaving tomorrow, which means Emma and Jess are teary too, so yeah."_

" _Right up your street then."_

" _That's me, Mister sensitivity."_

" _So you're home tomorrow."_

" _Indeed. Are you off tomorrow evening?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Excellent. Would you be free for dinner then?"_

" _Why, yes I believe I would be."_

" _So if I was to book a table and say collect you at seven?"_

" _Then, I would very much look forward to it."_

" _So its a date."_

" _Its a date."_

" _A romantic date, to be clear."_

" _Ha-ha, and yes it had better be a romantic date."_

" _Well since the last guy you dated was Greene I could probably take you to 'Chucky Cheese' and still come out on top."_

" _True."_

" _I promise it will be better than Chucky Cheese."_

" _Robert?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I don't actually care where you take me, so long as you take me."_

 _(silence)_

" _Robert?"_

" _Still here."_

" _So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

" _You will. Lizzie?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I lo...never mind."_

" _I...never mind, you too. Now go and take care of your teary women, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

 **Friday** **14:15**

Elizabeth waited impatiently at the domestic arrivals gate fighting to contain her ever increasing excitement. _Get a grip, woman she told herself._

But, then she saw Robert hurrying towards her and resolve was trampled on as she rushed forward dragging Emma's case to meet him.

He pulled her into his arms. "Kiss me before the peanut gallery catch up," he said and they kissed each other hungrily.

"Where are they?" she asked when they came up for air.

"Left them to get the bags so I could race ahead. Not very gentlemanly of me but needs must," he said and kissed her again.

"Put her down for God's sake," Emma's voice said from behind. "Thanks for the help, Robert," she said huffily dragging their luggage. "Hi Elizabeth."

"Hello. Hi Jess."

Jess waved back smiling.

' _Way to go Uncle Rob!"_

" _Shut up!"_

"So, how long have you got before your flight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not long at all. That's why you bringing that is a Godsend," she said pointing at the case Elizabeth had brought. "We do have time for coffee though."

88888

Elizabeth and Emma watched with amusement as Jess continued to tease her uncle about his love life and Robert, holding his own got creative with insults back.

"You know, he's been busting a gut to get back to you. I've never seen him like this before. You're good for him Elizabeth, you bring out the best in him."

"I think it extends both ways."

"Hah, you've got it as bad as him!"

Elizabeth laughed but didn't deny it.

"Look after him won't you?"

"Of course."

Emma glanced at her watch. "Right, time to start moving again. Robert?"

He looked round as she pointed at her watch and turned back to Jess.

' _Looks like you're off.'_

' _Oh okay. I'll miss you. Will you come visit us soon?'_

' _I will certainly try.'_

' _Bring Elizabeth when you do.'_

He gave her a hug, then turned to Emma while Jess said goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Thanks for everything, sis, especially the meddling bit," he said hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome. You take care of yourself and take even better care of her. She's a keeper."

"I know."

She turned to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. "Good luck, he's all yours now." Then hating prolonged goodbyes they picked up their bags and started walking away.

Robert stood behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist pulling her against him as they watched Emma and Jess disappear. "Well, you heard her, I'm all yours. What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to drop you home, then go pamper myself, and then...you'll find out."

888888

Elizabeth stood wrapped in a towel looking at the contents of her wardrobe. _What to wear, she thought._

She remembered a one-sided conversation in the surgeons lounge a few Christmases ago. She'd been sat chatting with Peter, and mentioned she'd bought a ticket to the surgeons Christmas Ball, only to find out she was to be sat next to Robert. He'd waltzed in suddenly with his his usual arrogant swagger, and suggested what she should wear. She knew now, it had just been bluster to mask his excitement. And she hadn't gone, instead going out with a man who's name she couldn't even remember. What would have happened if she had gone that night? Just gone along and allowed them to get to know each other. Would her life be vastly different, she wondered. Then she spotted the perfect dress.

8888

When she heard the knock on the door, she took a deep, nervous breath. _Well, here goes._ She opened the door to reveal Robert stood there, dressed immaculately in a black suit and tie with a pale blue shirt, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

He drank in the sight of her with his eyes. "Wow, Lizzie, you look stunning."

"You look rather dapper yourself," she said approvingly, and thought, n _ot a_ _Mark Greene_ _plaid pattern_ _in sight._

He gave the flowers to her and stole a kiss.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. Come in while I find a vase."

He followed her into the apartment and had a sneaky look around while she started arranging the flowers. It was feminine and tasteful. Basically it was her, so he pretty much approved.

"So where are we going?"

"Little place I know of the beaten track. Think you'll like it."

88888888

He took her to a small, intimate French bistro that was charm personified, with candlelight and soft music playing.

The waiter greeted them and showed them to their table, pulling out the chair for Elizabeth.

While Elizabeth lifted her menu and looked over the choices, Robert perused the wine menu.

"This place is lovely."

"Its excellent. They don't do many covers, preferring to keep the emphasis on the food. I can recommend the confit duck."

"So you've been before?" She asked.

"Once."

"Who with?"

"What?"

"Who did you bring?"

He tilted his head slightly and glanced at her over the top of the menu. "Seriously?"

"Just curious," she said trying for a playful tone, but the truth was, she was already nervous to finally be here with him, and now found herself irrationally jealous that he'd brought someone else before.

Robert had witnessed enough Lizzie meltdowns to recognise the warning signs. He put the wine menu down. "What's wrong? I can take you somewhere else if you want."

"No, its lovely. Sorry, ignore me, I'm being silly."

"Tell me."

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I can't believe we're here," she said reaching across the table for his hand. "I've been kicking myself for saying no to you all those years ago; and now I'm suddenly completely, irrationally jealous that you've been here before with someone else, and I have no right to be."

"No, you don't. Lizzie, you can't expect me to have lived like a Trappist monk whilst waiting for you to come to your senses. Shall we just agree that we are both adults with history?"

"I just feel like we've...no...I've, wasted so much time."

Robert tried not to roll his eyes and wondered why woman want to constantly overthink everything. He squeezed her hand and leaned forward. "If its what got us here, right now in this moment, I don't see how it can be time wasted. I'm sat in a very nice restaurant about to have dinner with the most beautiful woman I've ever met. So can we please stop wasting time talking about wasted time and enjoy our date?

She smiled, relaxing. "A romantic date….to be clear. You know, sometimes you can be frightfully insightful."

He leaned in further still and kissed her. "I love it when you're _f_ _rightfully_ British _._ Now, will you please look at the menu so we can order? I'm starving."

She smiled and together they picked up their menus.

The rest of the evening passed easily, the conversation flowed, fine food was savoured and devoured. Over coffee Elizabeth said, "So, tell me about this fiancée you used to have."

"Sandra? We met when I was repaying my debt to Uncle Sam."

"She was in the navy too?"

"Yeah, and don't laugh at the cliché but she was a nurse."

She couldn't resist a small snigger. "So, how come it never happened?"

"I guess she wanted to be an officers wife more than she wanted to be my wife. She liked all the trappings that went with it and that's what she wanted. She knew from the start, that I was only in it for the short haul, but I guess she thought she could convince me to stay. She was wrong. How about you? Ever come close?"

"No. Too busy dating naughty boys to annoy my parents. Its just about the only thing they ever agreed on."

"Well I can't see them thinking you've bucked the trend with me, can you?" he chuckled.

"Oh God, daddy's going to have a coronary," she laughed.

Once the coffee was finished, Robert settled the bill and they left the restaurant.

"So what would you like to do now? I''ll take you wherever you want to go. I'll even let you drag me dancing."

"Do you dance? Wait, don't answer that, of course you do, you wouldn't offer otherwise."

"Got me all figured out already, huh? Still, you haven't answered the question."

"I think, that I would very much like to hear you play the piano."

"So my place it is then," he smirked opening the Jag's door for her.

"I guess so," she said never breaking eye contact.

88888

When they got to his, he led her by the hand into the lounge. "Would you like a night cap?"

"Be rude not to after such a lovely meal."

"Whiskey, cognac?"

"Whatever you're having."

He poured two whiskies and handed her a glass. "Cheers," they said and clinked their glasses sitting down on the couch holding hands. Gretel got up from where she'd been curled up in her basket, and padded over to them. She inserted herself between them, and plopped her head down onto Roberts leg looking up at him with dark eyes.

Robert put his glass down and ruffled her head, tickling behind her ears. "Aww, are you jealous girl?," he said in a soft voice as if he was talking to a small child, whilst lowering his head to the upturned nose and black eyes.

"Robert Romano don't you dare kiss that dog and expect to kiss me with that same mouth afterwards."

Both he and Gretel turned their heads to look at her. "Should I kiss you first then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to put Gretel in the kitchen and come straight back to you," he said innocently.

When he returned a minute or so later he smiled, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She pulled back. "Why do you taste of toothpaste?"

"No reason," he smirked. "So what did you want me to play, or was that just a ruse to get me here so you could have your way with me? Which I'm perfectly fine with by the way."

She thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything in particular. "Play me anything. I just want to watch you play."

"Anything?"

"Yep, anything."

He stole another quick kiss and walked over to the piano and pulled out the stool. Once seated, he made an elaborate show of flexing his fingers. "You ready?"

She nodded leaning forward in anticipation and he launched into a perfect rendition of 'Chopsticks.'

"Robert!" She laughed.

"What?"

"Play me something _nice_."

"So not _anything_ then?" He drummed his fingers over the keys for a moment thinking, then he smiled and started to play. She recognised the tune straight away and smiled watching his fingers slide over the keys, but when he added his voice and started to sing her eyes doubled in delighted surprise.

' _Don't go changing to try to please me, you never let me down before._

 _I don't imagine you're too familiar, and I don't see you any more._

 _I would not leave you in times of trouble, we never could have come this far._

 _I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are._

 _Don't go trying some new fashion, don't change the colour of your hair._

 _You always have my unspoken passion, although I might not seem to care._

 _I don't want clever conversation, I never want to work that hard._

 _I just want someone that I can talk to, I want you just the way you are._

 _I need to know that you will always be, the same old someone that I knew._

 _What will it take till you_ _believe in me, the way that I believe in you?_

 _I said I love you, and that's forever, and this I promise from the heart._

 _I could not love you any better, I love you just the way you are.'_

He finished playing and turned on the stool to look over at her. "Was that nice enough?"

"Where have you been my whole life?" she sighed dreamily.

He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a bemused smile. "I've been right under your nose the whole time Lizzie, jumping up and down shouting, 'pick me, pick me!'"

She laughed. "Yes, sorry about that, but you may now consider yourself well and truly picked."

"Prove it," he said his voice suddenly husky, his eyes all at once playful, dark and daring.

Her eyes danced accepting the challenge and she placed her glass carefully down on the coffee table. She stood and slowly closed the short distance between them and he watched her every movement, almost in a trance. He thought he heard himself suck in a breath when she lowered herself across his lap. Her hands came up either side of his face stroking the soft, golden whiskers covering his face. Keeping her eyes fixed with his, she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him deeply, claiming him, owning him.

His hands travelled up her back applying subtle pressure with his fingertips that made her arch backwards and release a moan of pleasure. He took advantage of her sudden weakness and moved his mouth to her exposed neck, and she regained enough to slide her own hands up his back, feeling strong muscles flexing underneath her touch. His hands went to her hair and pulled it free of its restraints, marvelling as he watched the curls fall around her neck and shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt about doing that,' he said, his voice so low it made her shiver.

She tugged his shirt free needing to feel the flesh that lay beneath, and slid her hands under the cotton to be rewarded with soft warm skin covering solid, lean muscle.

She could feel his arousal beneath her and pressed herself down smiling as he moaned feeling him move beneath her.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmm."

"Would you like to... _Ohhh Christ,_ " he gasped, as she raked her nails lightly over his back.

"What was that?" she giggled.

He kissed her hungrily, lifting her hair back to expose her neck and dropped his kisses, trailing his tongue down, tasting the skin of her neck, her collar bone and lower, then back up the neck to the mouth to the ear. She moaned his name just like she had in the park, and the effect on him was just the same. "Bed. Now," he said gruffly and stood, easily lifting her with him. Her feet hit the ground and without breaking contact he aimed them for the stairs, their mouths and hands exploring, zips unzipping, buttons unbuttoning, undoing and discarding clothes in a steady trail until they reached the bedroom. They landed on the large bed in a heap of tangled limbs, quickly removing remaining garments until it was just flesh on flesh.

"My God you're beautiful," he said his eyes drinking in the sight of her naked body. Impatiently she pulled him down to cover her with his body. "You can admire me later!" She claimed his mouth once more and they wrapped themselves around one another.

When he pulled away from her body suddenly taking his heat and all its glorious sensations with him, she grasped out a reaching hand for him. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning towards the night-stand drawer and realised. Smiling she pulled him back to her. "No need. I'm on the pill."

She watched his eyes turn smoky and his mouth pull into a wide smile revealing dimples. He found his way back to her and wrapped himself around her savouring each touch, each kiss each sensation.

She moaned his name and he felt her shudder beneath him when he entered her. He gave her his body, moving unreservedly, holding nothing back, until he was so, so far lost in her, that all he knew was how to love her. And he loved her, and he loved her until there was nothing left of him to give, and he heard her cry out, and let himself go with her. They collapsed together, spent, panting, in a tangled heap of flesh and sweat and linen.

"Wow," he gasped when he eventually got his breath back.

"Yeah."

"That was amazing."

"Worth waiting for?"

"And then some."

He rolled off her onto his side taking her with him, and they lay side by side facing each other. She traced her fingers over his hip and stomach pausing on his scar. "Are you sore? We had a bit of a workout there."

"It's okay. That kind of therapy I don't mind, in fact I believe I'll be requiring a lot more of the same."

"You know the scary thing?" she asked drawing a lazy circle over it.

"What?"

"If that hadn't happened, we probably wouldn't be here now."

"It was worth it. I'll take a bullet for you any day, Lizzie."

He hooked the quilt with his foot and pulled it up covering them, as she snuggled into his chest, and they lay there until they drifted off to sleep.

88888888

Elizabeth woke first. She was laid on her side with Robert spooned behind her, softly snoring, and she carefully turned herself over trying not to wake him.

It was still ridiculously early, but there was enough light beginning to creep in with the dawning day to illuminate his face. She reached out a hand to trace the skin on his shoulder, but drew it back as he suddenly rolled onto his back. She watched him sleeping, looking so very peaceful, and saw that wonderfully strong chest rising and falling hypnotically. She thought back to several weeks ago, when she had sat by his hospital bed watching him, willing him to wake up and revelled in how far they'd come since that day. His left fingers twitched and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably surgery, or maybe he was running through guitar or piano chords, she thought with her growing knowledge of him. Even in his sleep, he was never completely still; always moving, that was her Robert. _Her_ _Robert_. That made her smile. Her eyes were drawn back to his face. As more light began to sneak in she could pick out the different colours in his beard. What was it he had once said to her? _'Your face I can't resist.'_ Well _, s_ he was beginning to relate. His lips were almost a pale pink, and looked so inviting. _Your lips I can't resist, she thought_ and pressed her lips down to his.

Robert woke and wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Then last night caught up to him and he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist who by now had climbed on top of him.

'Good morning," she purred down at him.

He gazed up at her in awe. "If you're going to wake me every morning like this, will you marry me now?"

She smiled and slid herself onto him joining them. "Everything comes to those who wait," she said finding a gentle rhythm. He rocked with her slowly, matching her pace for pace then increasing, faster until fluid movement gave way to frantic and he moved his hips up on her down, working against but with until her moans increased and he could feel her losing control. He felt her begin to buckle and heard her cry out and tightened his grip on her hips keeping her there until they both came one after the other….and still he didn't let her go, so all she could do was collapse forward onto him, seeking his mouth.

"Bastard," she giggled.

"You're amazing," he said and kissed her with everything he was feeling. Eventually he released her and she rolled off of him.

"That was intense," she said.

"Yeah…..same time tomorrow?"

"Mmmmm."

"What time do you have to be in today?"

"What time is it?" she groaned not wanting reality to begin just yet.

He glanced over at his radio clock. "Six Forty five."

"Oh bollocks, I'm due on at eight...I don't want to go," she said stroking his chest.

He pulled her closer nuzzling her neck with his lips. "So don't. Call in sick. I'm sure your understanding boss will understand."

"Robert Romano I am shocked….and rather tempted...but no, I have to."

"Well, if you're going in you need to hustle." He snatched back the quilt suddenly, throwing it off, smirking at her shocked expression at having the warmth stolen away from her. "Go shower and I'll make you something to eat."

"Lovely!" Could you call me a cab, too?"

"No. I will drive you and drop you at a safe distance."

She got up slowly and stretched, grimacing a bit. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"No, I ache all over and its your fault!"

He looked very pleased with himself and slowly sat up enjoying the full sight of her naked, stretching.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"How much do like my beard?"

She stopped mid stretch. "I love it. Why?"

"I'm thinking it might not be such a good idea. Especially if we want to keep us under wraps."

"Why?"

"Go look in the mirror," he said laughing.

"What? Why, what is it?"

"I'm all over you," he said proudly. "Hell even I'm impressed….how the hell did I get down there?" he laughed pointing at her ankle.

She ran to the mirror. "Bloody hell! I look like I've been ex-foliated to an inch of my life!" She turned to him. "It'll have to go!"

"Consider it gone, now go shower. Scrambled eggs okay?"

She nodded and walked back to the bed and kissed him. "Thank you, I could get used to this."

"That's the plan."

Then a new thought struck her. "We need to go by mine so I can get changed."

"If we do you'll be late."

"Then I'll have to be late. At least my boss is on medical leave so he can't shout at me."

"Actually, I think you should wear the dress and take one for the team."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Think about it, Lizzie. We're going to need a smokescreen and you're already having an affair with Doctor Wotsisname...as far as anyone knows I'm still out of town...and you walk into work wearing _that_ dress. There's enough fuel there to keep that little rumour going until Christmas."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go into work in last nights clothes, wearing _your_ beard rash that screams 'Ihadashagfestlastnight' in bloody big neon lights flashing over my head?!"

"Yeah," he said laughing. "Like I said. Take one for the team."

"Why don't you take one for the team?"

"I already did, Lizzie. I took a bullet to the gut thus creating the team in the first place. Clocks ticking by the way," he said tapping his wrist for effect.

"Argh," she said, and he couldn't resist a playful slap on her ass as she turned to head for the shower.

"Look on the bright side, you'll get to rub Greene's nose in it again!" he called out to the slamming door.

At 07:50 he dropped her off on a corner a block from County with strict instructions to call when she wanted collecting. He was taking her home.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_So Robert and Lizzie refuse to go quietly into the good night and are rage, rage raging to stay in the limelight. Cue, plot bunnies have done what bunnies do best, and bred baby plot bunnies….so with a new finish line in sight, I give you this wee interlude…Happy holidays and see you all in the new year!_

 **Chapter Nine -**

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth adopted an air of brash confidence that she in no way felt, and walked into the ER. Focusing solely on her target, namely the elevator, she steeled herself for the walk of shame she was about to do and wondered, just how in the hell she had let him talk her into this!

No sooner than she had passed chairs, she heard the wolf whistle. _Ignore it_ , her inner voice said, but her peripheral vision caught Jerry, Chuny and Haleh behind the admit desk staring. Keep going, don't look at them, you're nearly there she told herself. Her wolf whistler caught her up and blocked her path. _Malucci_! She should have known. He stood before her sporting a wide grin. "Hey Doctor Corday! Looking good!"

"Thank you."

"Late night?"

"Evidentially," she said snootily and barged past him, her eye back on the target.

She made it there and punched the call button once, twice, then another for good measure. She could feel the eyes and smirks boring a hole into the back of her head. _Come on, come on_ she thought, willing the doors to open. When they did, she came face to face with Mark, who's jaw dropped open at her appearance. She took a small amount of smug satisfaction as she saw his eyes dip down, then crawl slowly all the way back up her body. _That's right,_ _laddie_ _,_ she thought. _Have a good look at w_ _hat you gave up._

"Mark."

"Elizabeth," he said and exited the elevator as she entered, in an awkward sideways shuffle.

As the doors closed behind her, she let out the breath she felt she'd been holding in the whole time. _I'm going to kill him,_ she thought.

By the time the doors opened to the surgical floor, there seemed to be a disproportionate gaggle of people, just casually standing around by the front desk. Not facing the front desk, but facing the elevator. _Word travels faster than the speed of light_ _in this place_ , she thought. She put her chin up once more, and ignored the looks and smiles as she made a beeline for the locker room, where she knew, there lay the uniform anonymity of plain old surgical scrubs. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned back against it. Yes, she thought, she was most definitely going to kill him.

88888888

After taking Gretel out for her morning exercise, and making a few calls, Robert spent the rest of the day finishing Elizabeth's paperwork. He lost all track of time until the telephone rang, bringing him back to the real world.

"Hello?"

"Its me," she said.

"Hey! You done already?"

"No, not for a while yet. I was actually just calling to say thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful Robert….and a very nice touch with the card, by the way. ' _All my love, M_.' Shirley just about peed herself with excitement."

"You're welcome," he snickered.

"It still won't save you though. I can't believe I let you talk me into going in like that! It's quite possibly the worst idea you've ever had!"

"So it worked then?"

"Robert, did you not hear me, I'm going to kill you!"

"No, you won't," he said with far too much confidence for her liking.

"Don't be so bloody sure!"

"You won't kill me, because I sent you a beautiful bouquet of flowers _and_ I've finished all of your paperwork," he said sweetly. "And if you stop threatening to kill me, I will let you bring me some more."

"You are a very crafty sod, Robert!"

He smiled. "Speaking of crafty, I also called Brenda and let it be known I would be returning to Chicago in a couple of days."

"You are far too good at this. Ah, bugger my pagers going off, sorry I'm going to have to go."

"Okay, well call me when you want collecting."

"Actually, I think I'm going to get a cab. It may just be the paranoia factor or just the sheer amount of money I believe people are betting, but I actually wouldn't put it past some bugger to try following me when I leave."

Robert laughed. "Okay. But you're coming here, right?"

"I'm going to mine first, for _actual_ clothes, and then I'll come to you."

"Great."

"Oh, and before I go, has it gone?"

"Has what gone?"

"You know bloody well what!"

He laughed. "Not yet, but the baby cheeks will be back by the time you get here."

88888888

Later that evening, he opened the door and presented his face for inspection. She smiled and ran her fingers over each cheek, feeling the freshly shaven skin below and inhaled his cologne.

"Pass muster?"

She nodded. 'I'll miss it, but I'll live, or rather my skin will."

He picked up her very full looking briefcase from where it lay at her feet, and snagged the travel bag from of her shoulder. "Moving in?" he remarked feeling the weight of both bags.

"Well that one is full of paperwork. Thought we could tackle it tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yep. I'm off. All day."

"Awesome," he said understanding her meaning and already planning what they could do.

She followed him inside and he deposited both bags at the bottom of the stairs, then turned around and took her in his arms and kissed her. She melted into him, returning the kiss.

"You hungry?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Starving."

He smiled and tried to lead her to the kitchen, but she yanked on his hand suddenly, pulling him up short and he turned to look at her, a brief look of puzzlement on his face. She smiled at him and nudged her head in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, you're _that_ kind of starved," he said smiling, and let her lead him up the stairs, where she let him love her all over again, until Monday when real live intervened and they were both due back at work.

 **TBC**

 **Happy holidays for now**


	10. Chapter 10

_Cordano version of 'Homecomings'..._

 **Chapter Ten -**

The automatic doors to the ER opened and Robert walked through them for his first day back since the shooting. Jerry spotted him immediately, and started clapping. Remembering that the man had been upgraded onto his 'Just Tolerable' list, Robert dipped his head in acknowledgement. However the clapping caused several people to turn around, see him, and join in with the impromptu round of applause. Robert, unused to such warm attention, actually felt himself blushing and fought to stamp it down.

"Alright! Holiday's over folks, the grinch is back in town. Get back to work and clear that board!" he bellowed, but admittedly, only achieved a half-hearted effort. He waved his hand as if to bat away the well wishes and made it to the elevator.

He received the same reaction on the surgical floor. "Welcome back Doctor Romano," Shirley said, leading the applause with a wide smile.

"Good to be back," he said stopping in front of her. When she didn't move out of the way and kept smiling, he rolled his eyes, opened his arms and sighed. "Oh, go on, get it out of the way!" She pulled him into a hug which he pretended not to enjoy, letting his arms dangle loosely by his sides.

"So what have I got to look forward to this morning?" he asked when she eventually put him down.

"They're just bringing up an appendectomy from the ER."

"Ha-ha. No, really what have you got for me?"

"Sorry, Doctor Anspaugh was very clear that you were to be kept to shorter surgeries."

He unpinned his ID badge and held it up to her face. "What does it say on there? Oh, that's right, not only am I Chief of Surgery but I'm also Chief of Staff. Now go whip me up a whipple or something else juicy," he said in his best Chief voice. He noted, however that it didn't seem to faze her at all, and in fact she raised an amused eyebrow, and smirked. Clearly after a month off work, he was losing his touch.

"Leave her alone Robert," Donald's voice sounded from behind him. Robert shot Shirley an accusing look, and mouthed, ' _You knew!'_ She smirked back at him.

He turned around, with a smile on his face and shook the elder surgeons hand. "Donald."

"Welcome back, Robert."

"Thanks."

"And I'm serious. I want you to give it a week on light duties. I'm sure there's a mountain of paperwork waiting for you, anyhow. Between you and me, Elizabeth's been struggling with the amount. It'll probably take you a week just to wade through it all."

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate her, Donald. I'm sure she's got it all under control," Robert said.

Donald looked sceptical. "Light duties, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good man. Shirley any problems, you know where I am," he said never taking his eyes of Robert.

"Yes, Doctor Anspaugh."

Donald satisfied, nodded and walked away.

" _Yes, Doctor Anspaugh_ ," Robert mocked in a childish voice and Shirley laughed. "Well if I'm to be stuck on boring duties, fill me in then. What have I missed?"

Shirley's smile faltered, and suddenly she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ohh, I know that look. C'mon spill. Who's doing what to whom?"

"It's nothing."

"Shirley…c'mon I put my big boy pants on today and everything."

Shirley hesitated. She knew he carried a torch for the British surgeon and didn't want to hurt him, especially on his first day back, but figured he was going to find out anyhow. "It's Doctor Corday," she said with some trepidation, really not wanting to tell him this particular rumour. "Word is, she's seeing someone in Oncology."

"Wait, back-up a minute. What happened to her and Greene?" he said.

"Oh, he dumped her."

" _Really_?! What an idiot!"

" _Right_?"

"But...she's seeing someone else already?"

"Apparently," she said gently, watching him closely for his reaction.

Robert dipped his head and adopted a suitably sad, but resigned expression. "She seem happy?"

"Actually yes. In fact, I've never seen her look happier."

"Well, then I guess we should all be happy for her," he said, trying for a look of sad acceptance.

"Yes, you're right," she said, relieved that he was taking the news so well.

"Must be one hell of a guy though, to satisfy her, eh? Oh well, best I go get changed for this exciting appendectomy you are graciously allowing me to do."

88888888888

Robert had to admit it...he might have only had the one surgery, and a plain old bread and butter appendectomy at that, but it had been amazing to get back to performing actual surgery again. His day was nearly over, but on a scale of one to ten it had to rank around a seven.

So to review he'd had one surgery, (could've done it blindfolded, but great to be back), two meetings (both far too long and mind numbingly boring), three verbal body-slams (best one taking Kerry Weaver down a notch), one actual dismissal (the jerk had it coming)….but best of all, three very secret, stolen kisses from Lizzie, who he would be going home to; that is until his pager went off.

8888888888

Robert let himself into his house, a lot later than he'd planned. Another last minute disaster had kept him at work much longer than he'd wanted. He saw the light on in the lounge and allowed himself a silent, 'yes.'

"Lizzie," he called out, and followed the light. She was sat on the couch, a half open bottle of wine sat in front of her with two glasses. As he rounded on her, he noted she was sound asleep, her head slumped down towards her chest. Gretel was keeping her company at her feet, but stirred when she sensed Robert and got up to greet him.

"Hey girl," he said. "At least someone's pleased to see me." He poured himself a glass of wine, kicked off his shoes and gently slid down next to Elizabeth, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Unconsciously, she leaned into him, her head falling onto the space between his shoulder and his heart. He was struck that this was the first time he'd finished a days work, and come home to someone waiting up for him, in a long time. And not just someone, but his Lizzie. He felt truly blessed, and sat there, content to sip his wine and bask in the heat of his slumbering company. He relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying his wine and couldn't recall ever feeling this happier. After draining his glass, he leaned forward to refill it, and felt Elizabeth stir in the process.

"Hey," she said sleepily. "Did I fall asleep? What time is it?"

He tipped his wrist and looked at his watch. "Late."

She leaned her lips up to his and kissed him.

"Thank you for trying to wait up for me," he said.

"Sorry," she giggled. "How come you're so late?"

"Little girl versus slow moving vehicle. She'll be okay, thanks to yours truly."

"Thought you were on light duties?"

"I am, but Herr Anspaugh and his evil sidekick Shirley had already left for the day, and no-one else has the balls to say no to me."

"Ahh, so you had a good first day back?"

"I did. But, coming home to you just made it," he said tilting her face up to his. He looked down at her with eyes so full of love, it took her breath away, and slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her. When he withdrew his lips she opened her eyes to meet his, and everything he was feeling was there, staring back, reflecting up at him. "I love you," he breathed.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck pulling him back to her. "I love you too."

He heard her speak the words he'd only ever heard her speak in his dreams, and suddenly felt overwhelmed. Her hand was stroking the base of his neck, right where his hairline started, her fingers gently caressing the skin there. The gesture both comforted and thrilled him, driving him back to her, and he kissed her again, longer and deeper, giving her all of himself. Slowly, they undressed each other and he slid his hands around her, encircling her in his arms, lowering her gently down onto the couch. He covered her with himself, and when he started moving in her, she met him with all of everything, until, closer, she moaned his name, and in response he willed her to take the last of him, crying out as her arms tightened around his waist. She held him there, not wanting to lose the moment, unwilling and unable to release him, not now, not yet, not ever.

8888888888888

The next few months passed quickly and much in the same vein. Robert was back to full strength, back to full duties, and back enjoying surgery. Elizabeth was happier than ever, and had all but moved in. So far they had managed to keep their relationship under the radar, with the rumour mill still convinced Elizabeth was involved with someone else.

Then, by some very intelligent design, namely by Robert, he managed to arrange a weekend where they were both off. He organised for his neighbour to take care of Gretel and whisked Elizabeth off to Wisconsin Dells for a romantic weekend. They drove up early on the Saturday discussing their itinerary, and came to a compromise.

They arrived at the B&B, a grand old Victorian looking place, around ten and checked in.

"Robert its lovely," Elizabeth gushed, when they got into their room.

"Nice big bed," he noted with a naughty grin.

"Lets see the bathroom," she said running off. "Hey, there's a tub and its huge, we can both fit in it!" After having unpacked, they headed out and spent the rest of the morning exploring around the old town and shopping, before grabbing a leisurely lunch. In the afternoon, as his reward for trailing round the shops without too much complaint, they visited the Fawn Creek Winery, where Robert bought enough wine to restock his cellar. Then they enjoyed dinner and returned to the B&B where they enjoyed the bathtub and each other.

Sunday, they woke late, had brunch and spent the rest of the day walking around the lake and woods, before going for an early dinner at the Ishnala Supper Club. They were seated by the window with a spectacular view, overlooking the Mirror Lake.

"This has been just lovely, Robert. It's so nice to get away from it all, even if it's only for a few days," she said clinking her wine glass against his raised one.

"Well, next time I can work the schedule again, what would you say to visiting Philadelphia? You could meet my mom?" he ventured.

"Really? Actually, that would be wonderful!"

"Good. She's really looking forward to meeting you."

After a couple more bites of his steak Robert asked. "Sooo, have you told your parents about us yet?"

"Not yet," she smiled, sheepishly.

"How come?"

"Just….well, we don't actually talk that much. So when we do, it just doesn't seem the right time."

He sliced into his steak, with a raised eyebrow. "Scared of telling your dad that I'm deflowering his flower?

"Not at all."

"Uh-huh," he said taking another bite.

"Speaking of fathers, may I ask why you never talk about yours?"

"Huh?"

"How come you never talk about your father? You, your mum and Emma are all close, but I've never heard you, or Emma, once mention him. I never asked before, in case it was taboo?"

"So you thought this nice romantic getaway, was a good time to ask?" he chortled and put down his knife and fork. "There's no mystery, Lizzie," he said and gave a small smile to put her at ease. "I guess I never talk about him, because I never really knew him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he died when I was four years old. An accident at work. I know from mom that he was a good guy and that she loved him very much...still does in fact; she never really got over losing him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said reaching for his hand and he slid his fingers between hers and gave a small squeeze.

"It's sad, but it is what it is, Lizzie. I can't miss what I never had, and Mom did a great job."

"You know its weird. I grew up with two parents and I can't really say that I know either of them, really. They were doomed from the start, but then I came along so they made a show of it...but really, all I remember is arguments and then living in two homes, then finally being packed off to boarding school."

"Well Lizzie, I can guarantee you, that our kids will not have any of your childhood memories."

"Our kids?" she said bemused and raised an eyebrow, as she put her wine glass down on the table.

In contrast, he raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip never taking his eyes of hers. Then, slowly he lowered it, and said. "Our kids."

"And when do we have kids?"

"Right after we get married."

"And when do we get married?"

Carefully, he swirled his wine around its glass and took another sip, then smiled. "You already agreed."

"Really? I don't recall being asked, and I'm quite certain I'd remember something like that."

"You _do_ remember our first kiss?"

She nodded. "Of course. In the park."

He smiled, the candlelight flickering in his eyes. "Well, first and foremost, before you kissed me, I told you I was a 'yours for life type guy'...and that you should know that….and yet... you kissed me anyhow."

"Mea culpa," she smiled back dipping her head slightly.

"So you see, you charted your own path that night," he said smoothly.

"I see."

"Glad you see," he said smiling at her playfully, but then his eyes turned serious, and he wondered how far should he go. When would they get another moment like this? Without taking his eyes from hers, he reached into his jacket pocket. Nervously, his tongue brushed his bottom lip briefly before his teeth bit down on it. "I've been carrying this around for a few weeks now, trying to find a right moment...but, you know what? Our whole relationship has consisted of waiting, so I think maybe its time to buck the trend."

Unconsciously, she held her breath and leaned forward, suddenly very much aware of her increasing heartbeat.

"I think we can both agree I'm not great when it comes to mushy stuff...especially where words are involved, but here goes...Lizzie...you know you have me...you've always had me, and you always will have. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want us make beautiful red haired children together, give them a beautiful life and never grow old of waking up to you every morning. Would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife, and sharing the rest of your life with me?" He produced from his pocket, a magnificent diamond ring, that glittered in the candlelight.

Her hand shot to her mouth, and her eyes went from his, to the ring then back to his. She smiled the most open and beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and it took his breath away. "Yes," she gasped. "I would be very honoured to do all of the above with you."

Robert gulped down the rush of joy he felt threatening to boil over, and fought to keep his normally steady hand from shaking, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He smiled, leaned across the table and kissed her with an elation that reached down into his soul. "God, I love you," he murmured into her mouth. "Love you too," she whispered back.

He pulled his lips away from hers, just a fraction. "Lizzie...how hungry are you?" he asked, looking at the remainder of their dinner. She shook her head, smiling. "Stuffed actually, couldn't eat another thing."

He leaned back slightly, and raised a hand to catch their waiters attention. "Check please...and a bottle of Champagne to go!"

8888888888

They drove back in the early hours to get back to Chicago. He dropped Elizabeth off at her apartment and went on ahead to work, a full two hours before she was due in, in an attempt to deflect any undue suspicion of them arriving at the same time as having just had the weekend off.

They had a meeting scheduled with Peter Benton, and as it happened Elizabeth ran even later than planned. She got to Robert's office, a full half hour later than planned.

When she entered, Peter was already there, leaning against a wall looking bored, watching Robert display the knife he'd picked up in one of the antiquity shops she'd dragged him into.

"Someone's still on vacation time I see," he said when he heard her enter. Mainly for Peter's benefit, but also because he hated tardiness and couldn't resit the dig.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's alright. Peter was just helping me hang this straight. How's that look?"

"Great," Peter said, unimpressed.

"Did you finish the interview?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Peter.

"We were just getting to that. So where were we, before we left off last time?" Robert said walking towards his desk.

Peter stood up straight and smiled. "You were just about to give me the job?"

Robert turned and smirked. "Developing a sense of humour Peter, that's progress. You get points for that," he said gesturing to the chairs and they all sat down.

Elizabeth spoke up. "Err, why don't we discuss faculty responsibilities? Erm, Peter, as an attending you'd be responsible for supervising resident research."

"I look forward to that."

"Liar," Robert scoffed.

"I like working with residents," Peter said and Robert laughed. "Yeah, you mean you like abusing them, and you don't exactly have the best track record in the research department."

"That can change."

"Uh-huh. Where else have you applied?"

"What?"

"Where else did you apply?"

"You can't ask me that!"

"Oh no, someone call the interview police. Has anyone offered you anything?"

"You're not supposed to ask me that either!"

"Oh come on Peter, it's a simple question."

"I've looked elsewhere as a backup, but I'd like to stay here as an attending," he finally admitted.

"Okay….was that so difficult?…..Elizabeth, what _are_ you doing?!" Robert asked, shifting his gaze to her.

She looked up at him, from where she'd been focusing on scratching her hands. "Err, my hands itch for some reason."

"Well cut it out, its distracting," he said as his pager went off.

Peter looked over at her hands. "Linear vesicles. Probably a phytodermatitis. Are you allergic to any plants?"

"I don't think so," she said.

"You have a garden?"

"I went hiking in the woods this weekend."

Robert was struck by a thought and groaned inwardly. "Tell me, you know what poison ivy looks like?"

"Poison ivy? Is that in Wisconsin?" She asked wearing a puzzled expression.

"Oh, boy." He shook his head looking at the number displayed on his pager, and got up to leave. "Sorry, Peter, I've gotta run. We'll have to finish this later."

"When?"

"My office will reschedule. Good luck with that, Lizzie," he said and left closing the door behind him.

Peter watched him go and stood up himself. "He's never going to give me this job."

"Of course he will, he's just being Robert," she said, now scratching furiously at the hands.

"Don't scratch. Put some hydrocortisone TID on it. If it gets any worse, get a shot of steroids."

"It won't spread, will it?" she asked.

"That depends on what you touched last before you washed your hands," he said and left, closing the door behind him.

She sat up straight and her eyes widened. "Oh dear," she said.

8888888888

She found him scrubbing for surgery along with Doctors' Anspaugh and Edson.

"Robert, could I see you urgently?" she asked, and he looked up from his scrubbing wearing an expression, which she read as _'really_?'

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"I need a few minutes of your time."

"Well, it will have to wait until after surgery."

"This can't wait….it's a delicate Chief of staff problem...possible lawsuit, pending," she added somberly.

"Oh dear...you'd better go Robert," Donald said. "I'll make a start, and you can join me when you're done."

Robert scowled at the pair of them, shook his hands off into the sink and stomped out following her.

"What's so friggin important Lizzie?"

"Not here," she said. "Your office, now."

When they reached his office she all but pushed him inside. "Get rid of Brenda," she whispered.

"What?! Lizzie if this is a booty call, your timing is lousy."

"How's your _rocket_ , Robert?" she said, and waved her gloved hands at him for effect.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he realised what she was telling him. He reached down for the phone and buzzed through to Brenda. "Brenda could you go upstairs to accounts, and get me a copy of last years budget review. I need it asap…..Thanks." He went to the coat stand and retrieved his penlight from the pocket of his lab-coat. Loosening his scrub pants, he turned on the light and looked down and groaned. "Oh man! _Lizzie!"_

"Let me see," she said rushing forward.

He quickly pulled his scrub pants back up prissily. "No!"

"Robert, don't be shy!" she said still reaching for him and he half turned himself away from her tainted hands.

"You've done enough damage!"

"Well, do you have it?"

"YES, I have it! Jeezus Lizzie, who in the hell, picks poison ivy? Haven't you ever heard of 'leaves of three, let it be'?"

"What?"

"Leaves of three, let it be! As in, don't touch!"

"Sorry, we don't have poison ivy in England! ' _Leaves of three'_ , or any other kind for that matter! Anyhow, its as much your fault as it is mine!"

"How in the _hell_ do you figure that?!"

"Well, for one, I will never understand your bizarre fascination with throwing yourself into freezing cold water. I simply got bored waiting for you to finish your skinny-dip in the lake this morning, and made myself a wild flower bouquet. Anyhow, you _do_ remember how I warmed you up afterwards?"

"Hardly going to forget it now, am I?!"

"Well I didn't hear you complaining about it then! And calm down, Robert, its not that horrible."

"Easy for you to say, you've only got it on your hands!" he said rubbing at his crotch now that he was painfully aware of it.

"So, do you want the cream or the shot? I have them both," she said smiling proudly, and produced them out of her lab coat pockets.

Robert groaned and rolled his eyes. "Better give me both. I was supposed to start a damn whipple five minutes ago!" he said and grabbed the cream from her.

"I can do that," she offered.

"You can keep your infected mitts to yourself!" He turned his back, before applying a generous amount to the afflicted area.

"Right, well this one you do need my help with," she said preparing the needle. "Right, bend over and show me that cute bottom of yours."

He muttered something under his breath, but dropped his scrub pants enough to reveal his left buttock, and leaned a little over his desk. "Just do it already!"

Elizabeth gave him the shot just as the door to his office opened.

"Doctor Romano, we need you now, the ER are sending up two GSW's...Oh! Oh my! Oh sorry!" Shirley exclaimed before turning and fleeing.

"Shit! You done back there, Lizzie?"

"I'm done," she said, unable to help herself as she started laughing.

"Laugh it up flower girl!" he shouted pulling up his pants, and ran out of his office after Shirley.

88888888888

"Shirley, wait up!"

She froze and turned around unable to hide the smirk on her face.

"Yes, Doctor Romano?" she said sweetly.

"Look, before you go transmitting whatever you think you just saw, you're wrong. I was feeling nauseous and asked Doctor Corday to give me a compazine shot," he tried to explain, knowing it sounded pretty lame even to his own ears.

She folded her arms across her chest, and looked smugly unconvinced. "You're the mysterious 'M' aren't you?"

At the sound of a familiar ping, they both turned briefly, in the direction of the elevator as the first of the GSW victims was wheeled out. Robert returned his gaze to Shirley again and looked pleadingly at her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please Shirley. I'll talk to you once we get rid of this bunch, just promise me you'll say nothing for now."

She nodded, still smiling unable to mask her joy at the situation, and they both went to deal with their latest client.

8888888888888

After the procedure and once clear of recovery, Robert very lightly touched Shirley's back, and said quietly, "My office now, please?"

Shirley nodded and followed him in.

"Close the door please."

"Should I lock it?" she smirked.

"Ha-ha! You, err, want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," she said, enjoying this abnormally polite Romano, whom she'd never before encountered.

"Take a seat. Okay so what you saw earlier..."

She remained standing and crossed her arms. "Don't bother Doctor Romano, you're not sweet talking your way out of this one. You're 'M,' and I'm guessing you two have been seeing each other for quite some time now...probably since that semi-permanent smile first appeared on Doctor Corday's face?"

Robert ran a hand across his face and sighed. "Are you going to say anything?"

"You're kidding, right?! This is too good not to….give me one good reason why I shouldn't go out and blab right now."

"Well, I could threaten to make your working life hell, or even sack you?"

She looked suitably un-fazed, and he knew he'd have to try a different approach.

"Or I could demonstrate how serious I am, and be truthful with you…I love her."

Such frank honesty from her boss threw her and she hesitated. "Wow."

"Yes, wow. So, the last thing we need right now is being heckled from the cheap seats. Look, when we're ready to go public I'll give you the full scoop. How's that sound? And to demonstrate once more, my grovelling sincerity, I'll give you another titbit…we got engaged last night."

Her eyes opened wide and she smiled broadly. "No way!"

Robert couldn't help but grin, and Shirley stepped forward and pulled him in, to yet another unsolicited hug.

"I'm so pleased for the both of you," she cried happily.

"So I can count on your silence for now?"

"Yes….although its going to kill me. Oh, and I want Christmas off."

His head shot up, and his eyes said, 'no way', whilst his head was already nodding his assent.

88888888888888888

"Have you spoken to Shirley?" Elizabeth asked, when he walked into the surgeons lounge.

"Yep." He walked over to the coffee pot and picked up a cup waving it at her, by way of invitation.

Elizabeth nodded. "What did she say?"

He poured two cups and handed one to her.

"She's going to keep quiet for now."

"Well, that's good."

He sat down opposite her. "Yeah, but I fear, Fortress Shirley is made of marshmallow, so I'm not sure how long she'll be able to actually hold out."

"I'm impressed you got her to say nothing at all. How on earth did you manage that?"

"I was candid with her," he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Candid, how?"

"I told her that I loved you," he said softly and was happy to see the small proud blush take hold off her. "I also promised her the full publishing rights when we're ready to go public...and may have revealed that we're getting married."

"What?!"

"Yeah, so you might want to think about making that call to Daddy Corday and breaking the news," he said smirking.

8888888888

The next day he took Elizabeth shopping for wedding rings and they stopped by city hall for a marriage license.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter rights the wrongs of episodes, 'Mars Attacks', 'Benton Backwards' and 'Flight of Fancy.' Happy New Year to Everyone! Guest Reviewer wanting angst...it is coming soon..._

 **Chapter Eleven -**

"So what _did_ your parents say when you broke the news?" Robert asked Elizabeth as they walked up the driveway approaching the small, neat two storey house.

"Mother was as expected, apathetic, and Daddy...well he was, let's say, cautiously….concerned."

"And of course, you allayed any fears that he may have had?" he said, smiling smugly.

"Of course. Although, he did mention that he's looking forward to you _officially_ asking him for my hand in marriage." That wiped the smirk of his face, she noted with some glee.

"He's what now?"

"Well, it it traditional to ask the father of the bride for permission..." she said sweetly.

He stopped and looked at her. "I hope you're joking?"

She raised her eyebrow in a challenge. "Am I not worthy of the gesture?"

"Why, yes you are, but let's say I was foolish enough to ask, and he says, no? Will you be willing to honour Daddy Dearest's wishes then?" That wiped the smug expression off her face, he noted.

"Fair enough," she said.

They finished the last few steps and Robert lifted his hand and knocked on his mother's door. "By the way, I hope you're not planning on dieting this weekend."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Elizabeth looked up as the door opened to reveal a small, elderly looking woman, wearing a large smile. She presented herself with an air of grace and elegance, and the word 'presence' came to mind. It suddenly explained to her, how Robert always managed to command so much of it, despite his short stature. Her long hair, now grey, was wrapped neatly in a bun, and her eyes, just as dark and intense as Robert's, were all seeing and as sharp as the day she was born.

Mary Patricia Romano, greeted Elizabeth with a maternal warmth that Elizabeth was ashamed to say, she'd never felt from her own mother, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "So you're the one," she whispered against Elizabeth's ear.

"I'm the one?"

"The one who stole my Robbie's heart."

"I guess, that would be me." Elizabeth beamed back at her. "I'm so pleased to meet you at last."

"Here, let me look at you." She stepped back, holding Elizabeth's hands out in front her. "She's beautiful Robert, for sure!"

"Yes, she is," he said.

"And an English lassie. I never would've thought you'd bring home an English lassie!"

She dropped one hand from Elizabeth and touched her sons face, pulling him in so she could hug the pair of them. "Come on in, come on in!"

Keeping hold of Elizabeth's hand, she led her into a bright and airy lounge, decorated in soft colours. An upright piano sat at the base of the stairs, and a mantelpiece framed a fireplace, where there sat two couches dressing off each other. It was very homely and Elizabeth relaxed straight away.

"You have a beautiful house, Mrs Romano."

"Thank you and please, call me Mary."

"I've been trying to get her to move, but she won't let me buy her anything," Robert said.

"And I keep asking him, why would I want to move...all my memories are here, its not just a house, its a home. So you have some news for me then?"

Robert smiled and lifted Elizabeth's left hand up. "We're getting married."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" she said, her hands collecting at her mouth. "We must celebrate. Tell me, does your sister know?"

"Oh, like I'd tell her before I told you!"

"Good boy, Robbie," she said patting his cheek. "Shall I put the kettle on then? Nice cuppa tea?"

"Sounds lovely, may I help?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, away with you! No, you make yourself at home, Elizabeth. Robbie, move those bags upstairs before someone breaks their neck," she instructed as she left for the kitchen.

" _Robbie_?" Elizabeth whispered, somewhat amused.

"Don't even think about it. It's her term of endearment for me, and only she gets to call me it."

"Well now, that's hardly fair!"

"Remember when Edson tried calling you Lizzie, once?" She shuddered at the memory. "You didn't like it did you? And yet, you don't mind it from me?"

"But, you've more or less called me Lizzie since you met me!"

"Exactly. Term...Of...Endearment. You just didn't know it at the time," he smirked.

"Point taken."

"Plus, when she does calls me Robert, it usually means I'm in trouble," he said and took their travel bags upstairs as instructed. Elizabeth smiled and carried on looking around. There were pictures of Robert and Emma covering the mantelpiece and sideboards. Emma's wedding day, pictures of Jess, a lovely one of Robert dressed in naval uniform, standing proudly next to his sister, in her wedding dress. She sat down relaxed, soaking up the love and warmth of the house and hoped that one day she'd have one just like this.

888888888888

Later as they sat for dinner, Elizabeth glanced over at Robert, amazed at the sheer amount of food on one table.

"Told you," he whispered. "Prepare to put on your own body weight in one meal."

Mary reached for her sons hand and he in turn reached for Elizabeths. She followed his lead and dipped her head as Mary said grace, finishing up by giving thanks for Elizabeth bringing joy to her son.

After dinner, Robert offered to load the dishwasher, while the two women went off to the lounge with coffee. They sat down together, in front of the fire and Mary brought out the family albums. As they started flicking through the pages Elizabeth asked, "What was he like as a boy?"

"Oh, he had his moments to be sure, but on the whole he was a good boy. Bit too sensitive for his own good sometimes, but determined. I expect you know all about that trait already," she chuckled.

"Determined yes, but I would never have thought of him as 'too sensitive,'" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Well now, that's because people change, and 'cause he had it kicked out off him for a while there."

"What?!" Elizabeth said looking horrified.

"Have you no seen what a scrawny thing he was?" she said pointing at one of the photos in the album. "He was bullied for a while...he was a wee skinny, sensitive, intelligent lad who topped it off with red hair. Might just as well as painted a bullseye on his head every time he left the house, bless him."

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"He ate like a pig and asked to learn karate. Wasn't long before they learned to leave him alone. That's the fighting Irish in him," she said proudly. "He can scrap just like his da did."

Again, Elizabeth looked horrified.

"Look, you have to understand Elizabeth. Robert's had to fight for most things in life, so he sees things mainly in black and white. There are problems and there are solutions. It's why he loves surgery so much...he sees the problem, he fixes it. He has learned to be pragmatic but, in essence, you are either for him or against him and its how he sees the world; and in turn that's how he comes across. Now, for you to see past that and see _him_? That's how I know you're right for him."

Elizabeth nodded, considering her words. It would certainly explain the tough, facade he presented to the world. His need to attack first, to protect himself. Wanting to shift the conversation on, she looked over at the piano, and pointed at it. "Is that Robert's or yours?""

"That would be mine now, but I did teach him to play on it."

Elizabeth actually felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of the pair of them sat side by side, sharing hours upon hours together. A mother passing down skills and knowledge. Her own mother couldn't even be bothered to take her to the Brownies, always too busy with other matters. It always fell upon the nanny.

"Did you teach him the guitar also?"

"Ahh, now guitar he taught himself," she chuckled. "And between you and me?...I suspect he only took it up to impress girls."

Elizabeth giggled. "Did it work?"

'Oh, yes. And when he made the swim team, well..."

"What's she telling you?" Robert said emerging from the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Your secret life as a teenage gigolo?"

"My, what? Oh, oh, great she's brought out the album! The one thing I asked her to not bring out."

"Oh, my God, Robert you were adorable!" Elizabeth laughed, flicking through the pages, literally watching him grow up before her eyes with every turn of the page.

"Why for the past tense, Lizzie?" he pouted, sitting down next to her.

"You had sooo much hair," she laughed looking at a picture of an adolescent Robert sporting a red affro.

He brushed a hand over his bald head and shook his head ruefully.

"So is it Elizabeth or Lizzie?" Mary asked.

"It's Elizabeth."

"Robbie, why don't you give her her name?"

"What, like you mean like you give me mine?"

"Hah, that's just a wee term of endearment, boy."

"Actually I kind of like it," Elizabeth said smiling. "But only from him."

Robert folded his arms across his chest and smiled smugly.

"So have you fixed a date yet?"

"Not yet, but we're not waiting long," he said.

"Oh really? You have some other little surprise for me?" Mary said, looking pointedly at Elizabeth's stomach.

"Mom!"

"No!"

"Well why else would you rush a wedding?"

"We're not rushing, we're just getting on with one," Robert said.

"But you have no date fixed? Not much getting on with going on there."

Robert turned to Elizabeth and raised his eyebrow. "Care to set a date, darling?"

She put the album down on the coffee table. "Actually, I was thinking maybe around New Year? New year, new start, that sort of thing..."

Robert nodded and smiled liking the idea. He turned back to his mother, nudging his head at Elizabeth. "What she said."

"Excellent. I shall start shopping for a hat."

888888

Back in Chicago a few days later, Elizabeth was relaxing on the couch, enjoying a glass of wine having just had a bath when she heard Robert getting in.

He came into the lounge and went straight to the bar, pouring himself a generous scotch.

"Bad day?" she ventured gently.

He turned around to face her, swirling the liquor around in the heavy glass tumbler. "Very bad, thanks to your pal, Benton, who by the way I just fired!"

"What?! Robert, you only just hired him!" she said putting her own glass down on the table.

"Right? You'd think I'd get some loyalty there! A team player he promised he'd be."

"What did he do?"

"He screwed me over Lizzie! Reported me for an EMTALA violation and now I have an audit pending and no doubt, a hefty fine! He is so not a team player, and he's gone."

"Well, what did you do that he felt like he had to report you?"

He stared at her his eyes growing darker by the second. "And there you go immediately jumping to his defence! Can't have been poor Peter's fault now can it?" He threw the rest of the scotch down his throat and called for Gretel grabbing her leash. "I'm going out!"

"Robert!"

"Don't Robert me," he said and slammed the door shut.

88888888

Elizabeth was in her small office by the filing cabinet when Peter knocked on the half open door. She glanced back as he stepped in and silently cursed to herself, painting on a fake smile.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Did you get any of my messages?"

"Yes, and I meant to call you," she lied. "I've just been incredibly busy." Then she shook her head and chastised herself. "Oh, look, I'm sorry, Peter. I just didn't know what to say to you."

"Yeah, well its okay."

"No. No, its not okay, I've been avoiding you for days." To be honest, she felt torn between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to help him, but Robert was still very upset with her and had suddenly become very busy, staying at work later and later. She knew he was avoiding her and they'd barely spoken to each other for days.

Peter let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I got that."

"I'm sorry. I think what Robert did was wrong, and I've told him as much. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to resign in protest."

"That's a relief." She smiled.

"There is something you can do," he said. "You can put the word out. I know you've got a lot of contacts at other hospitals."

"Of course. I'm surprised you haven't been snapped up already."

"Yeah, well it seems lately my reputation has taken a hit," he said confirming what Elizabeth had suspected.

"I'll see what I can do. You know what? I spoke with a friend in Philadelphia just the other day, who's looking for someone. I just wasn't sure you'd care to move."

"At this point, I'm open to anything."

"Leave it with me," she said.

8888888888

Robert found her that evening in the kitchen preparing dinner. He watched her from the archway, as she stood by the island, absently stirring a pan, and took a moment to try and get a hold of his anger. He asked the question that had been going round and round his head for days, trying for a neutral tone when he spoke, but failed. "Why do you always take Benton's side over mine?"

"I don't," she said carefully, feeling her back stiffen.

"Yeah, you do." He stepped in closer to her.

"What are we talking about, exactly?"

"Don't play dumb, Lizzie, it doesn't suit you. You always assume the worst by me and take everything he says at face value. I don't get it!' he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I tell you he screwed me over and your first instinct is to defend him, and I keep asking myself, why is that?"

She stopped stirring the pasta sauce and turned to face him. The look in his eyes, left her in no doubt that he was spoiling for a fight, and she immediately went on the offensive herself.

"I was just showing some loyalty to a friend. His intentions were at heart, noble."

"What about showing some loyalty to me? How come I don't warrant that? And if he was such a good friend, how come he screwed you over for the trauma fellowship? He was very noble and loyal to you then, wasn't he?! Or have you conveniently forgotten?"

"Look, he came to see me, and asked for my help. You really shouldn't be stopping him from making a living, Robert."

"I'm not stopping him from making a living, Lizzie! I am trying to teach him a God-damned lesson!"

"By sacking him and making him unemployable anywhere else?!"

"His tittle-tattling to the inspector general cost me a $50,000 fine, which my insurance doesn't cover, and cost the hospital an AMTALA fine. I had to recoup the monies from somewhere so I eliminated the Attending position!"

"And conveniently sacked him?"

"Should I have fired someone else instead? It's his own self-inflicted bad!"

"You could have talked to him, like an adult!"

"What, like he _didn't_ do me the courtesy off?"

"I just think there are better ways to have resolved the situation."

"Oh? Oh, really, go on then Lizzie, by all means tell me, with all your infinite wisdom of running a hospital...if you were me, what should I have done? Should I have turned the other cheek? Let him undermine me and wait for the next time he decided to do whatever the hell he pleases, so I can bend over and take that up the ass too! Go on, tell me!"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But that still doesn't excuse you rubbishing him all over town and making him unemployable!"

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! The word I put out, was not to touch him because he _wasn't_ available! I don't want him going anywhere else, because I'm not idiotic enough to lose an excellent surgeon...but his personality sucks and he needs putting in his place. I offered him a perfectly good job, granted with punitive consequences, but he he needs to learn the lesson."

"Oh," she said surprised.

"Yeah, bet boy wonder failed to tell you that piece of information didn't he?"

"Well, I guess he didn't want it then, but I found him a job in Philadelphia," she said turning back to stir the sauce.

"Yes I _know_ , Lizzie!" he growled, his voice dangerously low.

She looked up, but not at him.

"Carl called me. You do remember him, right? Old pal of mine from way back...the one _I_ introduced _you_ to when we were in Philly?"

She had the grace to look embarrassed.

"You wanna know what I'm finding difficult to reconcile through all of this, Lizzie?"

"What?"

"You. I find it hard to believe that you're actually using _my_ contacts to set up _your_ ex, the one who screwed _me_ over? That and the fact that, you don't seem to see anything wrong with that picture?"

Okay she thought, when he put it like that, it really didn't sound very good, so she tried a conciliatory tone. "Robert, I was simply trying to help him out...and I thought that if it got Peter out of Chicago, you'd be happy!"

"Well I'm not happy Lizzie, and for your information, he's not going anywhere!"

"What?! But when I spoke to Peter last, he said he was taking the position? Oh, Robert, please tell me you haven't made Carl withdraw the offer?!" she said, and immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing again. She saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes before he turned away from her and leaned his back against the island.

Loosening his tie, he ran a hand over his tired face and sighed, feeling all of the fight leave him. The niggling self-doubt he'd been experiencing the last few days reared up its head once again, taunting him; telling him that she didn't love him enough to believe in him, and he hated her in that moment for making him feel this way.

"Thank you Lizzie, for once again thinking the absolute worst of me, but no. He turned it down all by himself and accepted my offer...the one he neglected to tell you about...he starts back tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yes, ' _oh_ ,'...so now, he's fat, dumb and happily re-employed while I'm substantially out off pocket, painted as the villain of the piece, and fighting with you!"

She could actually see his point, but her own stubbornness stopped her from verbalizing it, until she heard Mary's words ringing in her head, 'y _ou're either for him or against him_ ,' and knew she'd failed him. She reached out a hand to his, holding it tightly when he tried to pull it away. "Robert I'm sorry, okay? Look, can we just forget about Peter? I don't want to talk about him any-more...and I especially don't want to fight with you...I've missed you."

"I don't want to fight with you either," he said softly and squeezed her hand.

"Good. Here taste this," she said, offering up a spoon of tomato sauce in an effort to break the tension and put things back to normal.

He gave her a sideways glance and smirked. "Lizzie, I hate to break it to you, but your cooking is never going to bring about world peace!"

She scowled at him and thrust the spoon into his mouth.

"Needs more salt," he said pulling a face.

She picked up the salt cellar and shook it vigorously over the pot, then stirred again. Dipping the spoon back into the sauce once again, she tasted it and cursed the fact that, it did indeed taste better. She dipped the spoon once more, and took a small mouthful before leaning across to kiss him, sliding her tongue inside and around his mouth. Still kissing him, she dropped the spoon into the pan and turned off the burner. When he moaned in response and his hands wrapped around her waist she knew she had him. "How does it taste now?" she said silkily.

"Perfect," he smiled against her mouth, crushing her to him, powerless to stay annoyed at her...

88888888

Lying in bed together later, Elizabeth snuggled into him. "I missed you...missed this," she said playing with his chest hair. "Let's not fight again."

"Agreed...though to be fair, the making up part was nice."

She giggled. "Still, lets not. I love you Robert."

"Love you too," he sighed.

"What is it? Why do I feel you wanted to add a 'but'?"

He rolled back on top of her and covered her mouth with his. "There's no 'but.' Its just sometimes..." He moved his lips to her neck. "I just need to convince myself that this is real."

"What do you mean?"

"Some days I look at you and I just can't believe my luck...you're this amazing, beautiful woman who lets me love her...and I wonder what you're doing with a guy like me? Part of me is scared to death that you'll leave me one day."

She pulled his head back up and looked into his eyes. She saw the vulnerability that he always fought so hard to hide, but now she also saw the sensitive boy in there too. The one that the bullies hadn't completely managed to kick out off him.

"I love you, for you Robert."

"Let's just go down city hall tomorrow and get married," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure your mother would love that! And no! I want a church wedding, I want a white dress, doves, champagne, guests, the full monty!"

"So we're keeping it small, then?"

She scowled up at him and he flashed her a cheeky smile. "I'm serious, Lizzie! I want to marry you in front of our families and a few friends, but let's keep it simple."

"Well, what about people at work? We have to invite them."

"The hell we do! I don't even like most people at work, why would I invite them to our wedding?"

"Well, I'm glad you remember its _our_ wedding."

"Look, I'm okay with the church, the dress, family, friends. Anything else is superfluous," he said nuzzling her neck.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, sweetie."

His head shot up and he looked at her. " _Sweetie_?"

"Yes, sweetie," she purred and rolled them over so she sat on top off him. She leaned down and kissed him with each syllable to drive her point home, as she said, "Term...of...endearment."

He smiled and closed his eyes as he lay back and let her love him...

88888888

Robert was at the jewellers collecting the wedding bands they'd bought and had resized. "Care to try it on, Sir?" asked the sales clerk.

He shrugged and thought, why not? He took the proffered band of gold and placed it on his finger, admiring and appreciating everything it represented. It fit his finger perfectly and he had to admit his excitement of everything that it symbolised; tying him to Elizabeth forever. The clerk put Elizabeth's ring into its velvet box just as his pager went off. He took out his cellphone and dialled the displayed number.

"Romano. What is it?" He listened and shook his head, groaning.

The clerk looked over at Robert with the empty box that housed Roberts ring, but he batted her away with his hand, while he tried to listen. She put the box in the bag along with Elizabeth's and handed him the bag.

He reached for it and nodded thanks. "Yes, yes, I'm on my way now, I'll be there in ten!"

It actually took him thirty minutes to get across town, and he walked into an already semi-chaotic ER. He spotted Mark Greene talking on the phone and walked over. "Hey Greene, I need you to buff up a recurrent bowel obstruction I have on the way."

Mark rolled his eyes and snorted. "What are we? Jiffy-lube?"

"I need a sugar-tong splint in three, hey is Kovac still MIA?" said Malucci and Robert felt an ER headache coming on. "Kovac missed his shift?"

"I'm sure he's on his way in," Abby tossed out over her shoulder.

"Where's Kerry?"

"It's her day off," Mark said.

"She's at a chrysanthemum show," Randi said, and Robert shook his head and snickered. "Great, the one day I need her she's off playing Martha Stewart," he said checking out the state of the board.

"Look hold on," Mark said into the mouthpiece of the phone. "Robert, I've got a helicopter transport waiting for me. We're gonna have to call in backup."

"Why don't you wait until eight-thirty? He's never late," Abby said.

He was about to start getting annoyed when he spotted Peter Benton walking by with a loaded gurney, and smiled to himself. "Peter what's this?"

"Hot appy. O.R's ready."

"Great, I will take him up. Doctor Greene needs your help here."

"Trauma coming in?" Peter asked.

"No. You're gonna cover the whole of the ER," he said picking up three charts.

"What?"

"Yep. This'll get you started. Diarrhoea, ear pain and weak and dizzy all over."

"Wait a minute. 'Weak and dizzy' wasn't part of our per-diem agreement."

"Sure it is. 'Per diem' means 'per my discretion,'" Robert said smugly and left him standing there with his mouth open.

When he exited the elevator on the surgical floor pushing a gurney, Shirley came over. "Is that the bowel obstruction, already?"

"No, he's not here yet. This is a stray hot appy I just picked up in the ER, courtesy of Benton."

Jacy came rushing over to help.

"Doctor Romano, perhaps you'd like to go scrub," Shirley suggested.

"Gee, you think Shirley? The thought had never occurred to me."

Instead of the patented scowl he was expecting back, she kept looking at him odd, and he raised a quizzical eyebrow as Donald Anspaugh approached. "Robert do you have a minute?"

"No, he's about to go _scrub,_ Doctor Anspaugh," Shirley said, looking pointedly at Robert.

He followed her strange gaze down to his left hand where the wedding band still sat proudly on his finger, and whipped his hand quickly into his trouser pocket.

"Not really Donald, I have this gentleman's appendix to remove followed by a bowel resection, who's also on the way in. Can it wait?"

"I suppose it will have to. Find me when you're free?"

"Yes Sir."

888888

He found Shirley later in post-op and lowered his voice. "Thanks for earlier. Very eagle eyed of you," he said.

"What on earth were you doing wearing it?" she whispered. "I thought maybe you'd eloped, but then I thought Doctor Romano wouldn't do that, and not tell me?"

"No we haven't eloped! Jeezus Shirley, I was just trying it on for size when you paged me."

"I bet you were one of those kids who couldn't wait at Christmas, and sneaked a present from under the tree," she chuckled.

"Err, one, that's rude and two, no...I was just trying it on for size, on account of just having had it resized!"

"Uh-huh, and did you come through the ER wearing it?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "You think anyone saw?"

"I highly doubt it. If the boss was seen sporting a wedding ring, my spies would have reported to me by now."

"Well, it didn't take you long to spot it!"

"Yes, well that's me. They are but mere amateurs down there," she said.

Robert laughed. "Thank God. I owe you one!"

"Oh, you owe me more than one, Doctor Romano! I'll add it to your growing list," she said sweetly and actually sashayed away from him. "Oh, and by the way?"

"What?"

"It looked good on you."

He smiled and had to agree.

88888888888888888

Elizabeth was sat at the ER admit desk on the telephone, waiting for Mark who had been bringing in a patient by helicopter, but had been forced to emergency land. They were now in-bound by ambulance, and she was trying to get through to them. "Can you patch me through to the ambulance," she spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Doctor Corday, surgical consult in four."

"I'll be there," she called out, then said into the phone. "Look, just give me the number." She finished jotting it down and looked up to see a nervous looking woman waiting in front of her.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Doctor Corday?"

"Are you Janet?" Elizabeth asked, hoping it was the transport patients fiancé, she had left a message for.

"Yeah."

"Elizabeth Corday." She stood up and shook her hand. "We're expecting them very soon."

"How's Tom doing?"

"Quite well, I understand. Apparently, no one was hurt in the landing."

"What landing?"

"Just something minor with the helicopter," she said trying to sound nonchalant and not cause any further worry. "So how long have you two been engaged?"

"Three years. So he's _not_ in the helicopter?"

"No, in an ambulance. My goodness, three years! That seems like a long time."

"Right after he gave me the ring he got the flu. We thought it was no big deal, but then the virus went to his heart. We spend a lot of time in hospitals."

88888888

Robert stormed into the ER fuming, and immediately spotted the cause of his ire. "Peter I just heard from the 'Trib'! Tell me we're not closed to trauma!"

"We're not! As of now we're open!" said Kerry who appeared out of nowhere. He really didn't like her but quite frankly, right now, he could kiss her.

"How can we, when we can't see another critical patient," Peter said.

"Get me the nursing supervisor. I want every remotely stable patient moved out of the ICU!' Kerry railed at Abby and he nodded approvingly. He turned his attention solely on Peter. "I was under the mistaken impression that you could manage an ER!"

"I was the only Attending physician, Kovac never showed!" Peter whined.

"He didn't show?!" screamed Kerry, also listening.

"He might have switched a shift," Abby offered from the sidelines.

"In twenty years, I have never been late for surgery, but I guess you people work on a different standard. Peter, based on your performance, maybe you're not the guy for the per diem job!"

"Doctor Romano, I need you for a surgical consult!"

"Corday's already down here, find her!" he bellowed back at the nurse who's name he couldn't recall.

"She's busy with the transport patient!"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. God he hated coming down here. "Fine, show me!"

88888888

He was in the process of extracting himself from the ER to head back upstairs, when Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"Robert!"

He turned to see her walking hurriedly towards him, wearing a huge smile and his mouth involuntarily formed into an equally wide smile. "Lizzie."

"Come with me," she said, bouncing with excitement and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her.

"Where?" he said looking round to see if anyone was watching them, trying to extract his hand. The woman had a vice like grip when she got excited.

"A wedding!"

His feet stopped moving and she stumbled backwards into him. "A what?! Lizzie, are _we_ getting married?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him confused and then laughed. "No! A patient is, and we're going to be witnesses."

"Oh," he said, actually a little disappointed, and let her drag him off again.

8888888888

"By the power vested in me, I can now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and kiss your bride, Tom."

"Congratulations," everyone chorused.

"I'm gonna break all the rules and allow you to have one sip of champagne," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," Tom said.

"Well since this is the honeymoon suite, I think you're entitled to a little privacy."

"We're very grateful, thank you." The newly weds both chorused. "Yeah, for everything."

"Nice folks. Tell them to get a license and I'll do it again, no charge," the priest said as they left the room, and he carried on his way.

"Wasn't that just beautiful?" Elizabeth said.

"It was, and it also proves my point that simple can work...don't suppose it put a different perspective on your wedding plans for us?" Robert asked cheekily.

"Oh, you know what, to hell with it! You're right!"

His feet stopped working again. He hadn't expected her to cave that easily. "What? Say that again!"

She did a quick double-take when she realised he was no longer by her side and turned around. "You're right, simple is best, you said so yourself."

"Since when did you start listening to what I say?"

"When you started being right."

He joined his hands together in prayer and offered them up to the heavens. "And thank you God, for fulfilling yet another fantasy."

She tried not to laugh, and punched him playfully in the arm. "I don't want a rose-entwined arbor with trained doves. I don't want champagne served out of crystal flutes."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Keep going."

"Who cares about a bloody ice sculpture?"

"Not me!"

"I just want to get married in a simple ceremony."

"Preaching to the choir, Lizzie. You don't have to convince me."

"And let's stop hiding! I don't want to hide any more. I love you and want people to know that! And I want you to kiss me...right now!" she said.

He smiled, but took a step back holding his hands up in a back-off gesture. "Trust me Lizzie, I want nothing more than to oblige, but I am a man of honour and never welch on a deal...just give me five minutes and you can probably come find me…Shirley works fast."

The penny dropped for Elizabeth as she watched his retreating back heading for the elevator.

88888888

Robert strutted out of the elevator wearing a huge grin. "Shirley," he bellowed and she looked up from behind the surgical front desk, with a bored frown. "Yes, Doctor Romano?"

"You have a green light...go forth and blab!"

Her eyes widened with delight. "Really?!"

"Just said so."

"Full disclosure?"

He smiled, nodded and carried on strutting to his office.

Jacy hearing the exchange looked at Romano's departing back and then Shirley. "What do you know?"

"Oh, you are going to need to sit down for this," she said already reaching for the phone.

88888888

"Hey did you hear about Romano and Corday?" Jerry said to Haleh and Abby. They both nodded laughing.

"I can't believe it, myself," Haleh said.

"You know, come to think of it, Romano has definitely been happier of late. He actually complimented me on a job well done the other day. I figured it was down to his brush with death, but I guess it was good old fashioned love."

" _Corday and Romano, sitting in a tree_ ," Jerry starting singing.

"What's that?" Mark said walking up to the desk.

"Oh, sorry Doctor Greene, I didn't see you there."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What about Elizabeth and Romano?"

"Err, apparently they're an item. Like a serious item…like, they're getting married!"

"What?! No way! I don't believe it."

"It's true. Came down from Shirley herself, who's known about them for ages!"

"No, I don't believe it."

"Well, there she is...ask her yourself."

They all turned to face Elizabeth as she rounded the corner heading for the elevator.

"Hey Elizabeth, wait up!"

Elizabeth had just made it to the elevator, having given Robert more than his five minutes, thanks to a trauma. She wanted to find him and kiss him in public, when Mark's voice stopped her. She turned as he trotted up to her. "Yes?"

"Got a minute?"

She made a show of looking at her watch, but sighed. "One minute," she said.

He pulled her towards the lounge and closed the door behind them.

"What is it," she asked.

"So I'm hearing a rumour?"

 _Wow! Shirley does indeed work fast she thought impressed._ "About Robert and I?" she ventured.

"Yeah."

"What are you hearing?"

"That not only are you involved with him, you're getting married?!"

"It's true," she said.

"You're actually marrying him?!" he spluttered.

She smiled. "Yes. We love each other Mark...can you try and be happy for me?" she asked appealing to his better nature.

"Is he the reason we split up?"

 _Okay, so no congratulations, then she though_ t, her smile fading into a frown. She folded her arms crossly against her chest. "No Mark, we split up because _you_ finished it with me!"she said, but then carried on in a gentler tone _. "_ And the reason you did, is because we were both miserable and not working."

"We were working just fine, until he got shot and you started spending every waking moment with him!"

"No, we weren't. Mark, please don't make this is into something its not."

"Were you seeing him while we were together?"

"No, absolutely not! I did not cheat on you, and I very much resent the suggestion you think I could!. We got together after you ended it, and actually, if you hadn't ended it, then I would have for the reasons I've already outlined. But yes, he was...is, the reason I didn't want to get back together with you. Look...I'm very, very happy Mark and I hope you can be happy for me."

Mark took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. When he exhaled he said, "He'll hurt you, Elizabeth. He's hurt you before."

She shook her head. "He loves me."

"Maybe...but some time down the line, he's going to hurt you. I know men like Romano."

"No Mark, you know absolutely nothing about him!"

"Nor about you, apparently!" He turned away and left her standing alone in the middle of the lounge.

888888888888888

Robert looked up and smiled when she entered his office and he glanced at his watch. "You took your time."

"Got waylaid."

Something in her tone made him look at her worried. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just Mark intercepted me downstairs."

He stood up and walked around his desk. "And he upset you?"

She walked into his arms and kissed him. "A little, but its all better now."

"Where's your ring?"

She reached into her blouse and pulled out the necklace that currently suspended her engagement ring.

"Put it on," he said nuzzling her neck and she reached around and easily unclasped the chain. He caught it and removed the ring, then slid it onto her finger. "I love you," he said. "Want to go strut?"

She nodded smiling and he opened the door to his office and took her hand in his.

They'd no sooner cleared his office when they were set upon by well wishers, some genuine, some not so much. Robert stood by her side enjoying the moment, as he watched Elizabeth show off her ring, her smile enough to power the needs of a small continent.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_Cordano twist on season seven episode 'The Visit' and 'Rescue Me'..._

 **Chapter Twelve -**

Elizabeth put a fresh cup of coffee down in front of him and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Don't forget you promised me the weekend off."

He smiled and looked up from his newspaper. "How can I forget? You've only mentioned it every day of the week, for the last two weeks."

"Yeah. Sorry," she giggled. "I'm just super excited. I haven't seen Stacy for years. We're going to have such a scream together."

"When is she getting here?"

"Thursday. It's still okay if she stays here, right?"

"Mi casa es su casa, Lizzie."

"Thank you, sweetie."

888888

Robert got home later than he'd intended Thursday evening, after his meeting overran.

He followed the sound of girlish giggling into the lounge and immediately spotted two empty bottles of wine; a third bottle, already half empty, sat on the coffee table. He cursed when he saw the labels; he'd been saving that particular vintage for a special occasion. The leggy lushetta sprawled on the couch next to Elizabeth, did not strike him as someone capable of fine wine appreciation.

"Ladies," he said. "Having a good time?"

The two women looked up at the sound of his voice, and helped each other stand, supporting each other on wobbly legs. Robert looked up at the leggy blonde, standing even taller than his Lizzie and thought, great, just what he didn't need. His neck would end up in traction at this rate.

"Heeey," Elizabeth drawled. "Thought, you'd never get in. Robert this is Stacy, Stacy this my beloved Robert."

He offered her his hand and she limply accepted it. He hated limp handshakes. "Pleased to meet you, Stacy."

"And you. Thanks for having me."

"So I see you started without me, Lizzie" he said looking pointedly at the empty bottles of wine.

"Sorry," she giggled, and smiled, disarming him as she always did.

"Please tell me you two had the sense to line your stomachs, before you raided the wine cellar?"

More giggling confirmed what he suspected. They were both three sheets to the wind and happy sailors. He shook his head bemused, and turned to leave.

"Where're you goin?"

"I'm going to fix you ladies something to soak up all of the expensive Merlot you've quaffed."

"Ohh, thank you Robert. Isn't he a sweetie? I told you he was a sweetie!"

"He's a very short sweetie."

More giggling ensued and Robert groaned. By the time he returned with a tray of bread, cheese and charcuterie, he was alarmed to see they'd polished off the third bottle.

"Jeezus, I'm cutting you two off. You have to work tomorrow Lizzie!"

" _Do I though?"_ she tried seductively. She stood up and plopped her arms around his neck pulling him into her, and began nibbling on his ear lobe, a place she knew to be particularly sensitive. "Can't you just let me have it off?"

" _Mmmmm_ ," he moaned. "Let me, _ahh_ _h_... take a moment to think about that, Lizzie," he said and could feel her mouth turning into a triumphant smile.

"No."

"Wh-what?"

He extracted himself from her, and grinned. "I said, no."

"Hah! Thought you said he couldn't say no to you! You're losing your touch Elizabeth!" Stacy laughed, and Elizabeth shot the pair of them a scowl.

He went back to the kitchen and returned with two bottles of water and tossed them at the pair. Neither managed to catch, and the two dissolved into a fit of hysterics as they watched the bottles bounce off them and land, rolling on the floor. Gretel who'd been keeping close by in the hope of dropped scraps of food, left the room for somewhere quieter. Robert watched her go and wished he could leave too. But he sat there and listened to what he hoped, were exaggerated tales of youthful debauchery that got louder and louder, as they recanted tales of names and places he'd never heard off.

Eventually, Elizabeth let a loud yawn escape, and it was music to his ears. "I think maybe, we should call it a night," he said.

"Nooo," she protested. "The night is still young! We used to go all night, didn't we, Stace?"

Stacy hiccuped and closed her eyes, clearly done.

"Yeah, well neither of you are exactly spring chickens any-more."

"Hey, don't be rude, that's no way to talk to ladies!" Elizabeth said and punched him in the arm.

He looked down at his arm and rubbed it. "If there were ladies present right now I'd agree, but I don't think I need to worry."

She tried to punch at him again, but he easily dodged it and stood up.

"Stacy, did Lizzie give you the grand tour before she plied you with booze? You know where the spare room is?"

"Yes, a'hm good." He wasn't convinced he wouldn't find her crashed on the couch in the morning, but there was no way he was manhandling two Amazonians. Lizzie was enough of a dead weight when drunk.

"Great. C'mon slugger, let me take you to bed."

"But I don't want you to take me to bed!"

"No, please Lizzie, stroke my ego some more for me, why don't you?"

"No, I mean I want another glass of wine."

"Tough." He pulled her up off the couch and put his arm around her waist, then propelled her in the direction of the stairs.

88888888888888

Robert slung an arm over his tired eyes and let out another frustrated groan at the sound of Elizabeth's wine fuelled snoring. He shoved her again, and again it had zero effect. She let out another snort and he just decided to give up. Throwing off the covers, he thought he may as well go for an early morning run, and climbed out of bed. Making no effort to keep the noise down, he went to the dresser and yanked the drawer open, taking out his running shorts and a Tee-shirt. Grabbing some socks and his sneakers, he banged out off the bedroom, but then re-entered with an evil smile on his face. Picking up the alarm clock, he set it to go off in thirty minutes, and placed it next to her head. Feeling pleased with himself he left, and as he passed the guest room he heard Stacy throwing out the same pneumatic drill noises as Lizzie. "The gentler sex, my ass," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He did his usual five mile trail down to, and around the park, and felt awake and revitalised by the time he got back. The smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him as soon as he opened the front door, and he allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. He kicked off his sneakers and walked into the kitchen, where he found her stood wrapped up in her bathrobe, staring vacantly into a cupboard.

"Good morning gorgeous. How's the head?" he said over-cheerfully, walking towards the coffee pot.

"You're an evil bastard," she said not even bothering to turn around.

He walked over and put his hands around her waist, hugging her to him. "Awww c'mon now, don't be a mean drunk, Lizzie."

'Urgh, get off of me Robert, you're all sweaty! Go and shower."

"Want to join me?"

"I want you to go away!"

He planted a sneaky kiss on her cheek and ducked out off the way as she tried to swat at him, then collected his coffee and headed upstairs, whistling loudly. By the time he reappeared, he was showered, shaved, suited and booted. He found her this time, seated at the kitchen island reading the paper while nursing a cup of coffee.

"Does this get me a decent kiss?"

She looked up from reading the paper and smiled tiredly. Sliding off the stool she held out her arms and he walked into them and gave her a lingering kiss.

"How're you feeling?"

"Bloody awful. I have a splitting headache and feel like a bear shat in my mouth."

"You could've told me that before you let me kiss you. Here," he said holding out his hand. "Present for you. I'm guessing these are what you were looking for earlier?" He handed over a bottle of Tylenol. She smiled gratefully, opened it and threw two in her mouth, chasing them down with a glug of coffee.

"You are far too well rehearsed in that manoeuvre, you know?"

"What can I say? Your mother taught you to play piano, mine taught me how to deal with a hangover."

He poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the island. "I've got to be out of here in ten minutes...I've a breakfast meeting with the board. Have you checked on your drinking buddy?"

"She's fine. Took her a cup of tea up earlier. You don't like her do you?"

He looked up at her, somewhat taken aback by the blunt question. "I don't _not_ like her Lizzie, I'm just thinking I haven't seen her at her best?" he offered diplomatically. "Did the two of you manage to figure what you're going to do with the weekend, before you started last nights party?"

"Actually, yes we did!" she said, suddenly looking more awake.

"And?"

"We are going to…..Las Vegas!" she announced and he spat his coffee out.

" _What_?!" he squeaked.

"Yes, I've never been before, but Stacey says its a real hoot!" she carried on excitedly.

"You're going to Vegas? AKA Sin City?"

"They call it Sin City?"

"Yeah, that and a few other things!"

"Ooo, I didn't know that! But anyhow, yes...we arranged it all yesterday. It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Gee now, let me think? Yes, its a problem!"

"Why?"

"Lizzie, if I told you I was off to Vegas for a dirty weekend, are you seriously going to stand there and say you'd be okay with it?"

"Its not a dirty weekend, Robert! It's two old pals catching up."

"In Vegas?" he said sceptically.

"Oh, look we haven't seen each other in ages and we just want to go and have some fun," she said reaching for his hand. "Please don't be miffed at me. You trust me don't you?"

He forced himself to smile up at her. "Of course I trust you, Lizzie. It's the one with the legs that stretch to infinity and beyond I've no reason to trust. That plus, some of the tales you told last night...I always thought you were.."

"What?" she asked bemused. "A virgin?"

He recognised a trap when he saw one, and chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Look do you not want me to go or something? If you really don't want me to, I won't."

 _And never hear the end of it, he thought._ "No, go have fun...just...just, don't come back with a tattoo or something. What time are you leaving, then?"

"I need to leave work for six to make the flight."

"Look, I've gotta run," he said looking at his watch. "I'll see you later. You're on at nine?"

"Yes, Robert I'll be there," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe we can get lunch?" He stood up, finished his coffee and gave her a quick kiss before dashing off.

He'd just got behind the wheel of his car when his pager went off. Reaching inside his jacket for his cellphone, he cursed when he didn't find it. Closing his eyes he visualised it sat on the counter in the kitchen, and climbed back out of the car and headed back.

He'd just let himself back in the house when he heard them talking, and paused listening.

"He's not what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Well, from the way you talk about him, some hot stud doctor, who is most definitely taller, and has more hair?"

"Well, he is a hot stud doctor," Elizabeth laughed.

"If you say so."

"I _do_ _say so_ , actually."

"He's just...well, he's not your usual type, Elizabeth."

"Well then I would say, my usual type obviously wasn't working for me. Don't be a cow, Stacy...I love him."

Robert smiled to himself and made plenty of noise to announce his entry to the kitchen.

"Sorry, forgot my phone," he said. "Good morning Stacy, sleep okay?"

"Yes thanks," she said.

He gave Elizabeth a lingering kiss. "I'll see you later. Stacy, pleasure to meet you."

88888888

Elizabeth sneaked into the surgeons lounge for another cup of coffee and with luck, a catnap. She of course, just wasn't that lucky, so no sooner had she sat down than her pager went off. She cursed when saw it was the ER. As soon as she got off the elevator Abby grabbed her and took her along to where her consult, a fifty year old man complaining of back ache, waited.

"How would you describe the pain, Miser Patterson?"

"Call me Al, please," he said charmingly.

She smiled. "Is the pain sharp or dull, Al?"

"It's a bit of a bastard, really. It's like a burning down my right leg."

"Any numbness?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"What were you doing when you heard the pop?"

"Surfing. I know I'm a bit old for it, but I've been surfing all my life."

"Is this tender?"

"Oww, yes very. It's hard to give it up. Have you ever paddled out yourself?"

"Can't say I have," she said sharing a smirk with Abby at the mental image that created in both of their heads.

"You were surfing Lake Michigan?" Abby asked surprised.

"No. Kauai. That's where I live. I'm in town for the sportswear convention. Plane trip nearly killed me with this back."

"Will you get me a safety pin, Abby?"

"That's London, is it? Just trying to pick up the accent."

"Sussex. I went to London for university. Yours?"

"Zambia. Born and raised. My father was a doctor."

"Okay, you're gonna feel a couple of pinpricks. Tell me if they feel the same."

Once she'd ran a few more tests she said, "Al, I'm afraid you've herniated a disk."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"With the weakness in your foot, you'll need surgery to eliminate the pressure on your nerve."

"Can it wait until I get home?"

"I wouldn't suggest it."

"I don't want back surgery."

"Then I'd recommend an outpatient procedure. Endoscopic surgery."

"How long will that take?"

"An hour. I'd insert a small endoscope into your spinal column and remove fragments of the disk. Couple of stitches and a Band-Aid."

Suddenly, Malik burst into the room. "Sorry, Doctor Corday, we need you now...GSW to the chest!"

"Okay," she said, rising from the stool she was seated on.

"Will I be able to surf again?"

"I don't see why not. If you'll excuse me….Malik, can you call the O.R. and book a room for an endoscopic discectomy."

888888888888

Peter burst through the trauma room doors. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Found a hole in the right ventricle," Malucci said to Elizabeth.

"Let's cross-clamp the aorta," she said.

"Thank God for bangers, huh? Better than a good war."

Peter shoved him out of the way. "Get out of my way!"

"Hey! Hey, that's my patient!"

"Peter, we've got it," Elizabeth said, startled at his behaviour.

"I'll oversaw it. It's 2-0 silk. Move!" Peter shouted, ignoring her and taking charge.

"Peter, Doctor Malucci's assisting," Mark said, trying to regain some order.

"The guy's not even gonna make it!" Malucci spewed.

"It's his nephew," Cleo announced to the shocked room.

"What?!"

"It's Jackie's son, Jesse."

Everyone in the room looked at Peter in shock, then went back to work redoubling their efforts.

88888888

Robert came out of surgery and glanced up at the board. He grabbed the patients file in question and quickly reviewed it. Shaking his head he looked back at the board and his watch.

"Why is Doctor Corday not in surgery?"

Jacy shrugged. "Sorry Doctor Romano, I don't know."

"I think she got paged to the ER," Shirley offered.

He went looking for her and found her hands deep in a trauma with Greene and Benton.

"Lizzie, you ordered a percutaneous discectomy on a fifty year old patient?"

"Robert I'm busy!" she snapped, not even looking up at him.

"Seems to me Doctors Greene and Benton have this covered. Why don't you step out please?" he said, his tone leaving it clear it was no request.

She looked up and locked eyes with him and recognised he was in no mood for argument. She withdrew and met him outside.

"That's Peter's nephew in there," she said sombrely and he turned to look. _Of course it is, he thought._ _It a_ _lways comes back to Benton!_ "Whoa...and you've opened up both sides of his chest, huh?" _Didn't look good, he thought._ He turned his head back to her. "Well, anyway..you've left your patient waiting in pre-op for close to two hours now, giving me plenty of time to review his chart. He looks to me, like a perfect candidate for open lumbar disk surgery Lizzie, so I'm left wondering..."

"Endoscopic surgery's the best course of treatment in this case," she said still watching the unfolding trauma.

"And its faster too," he said watching her closely.

"Yes, it is. No dramatic muscle dissection, no bone removal."

"And you can still ditch out of here in time for your Vegas trip."

"What the hell are you insinuating?!" she said, her eyes finally focussing on him. "That I'd choose an inappropriate course of surgery to accommodate my weekend plans?"

"You said it, not me. Not only have you kept your patient waiting, you're holding up an an OR too! Stop playing ER doc and go upstairs and take care of your patient, Lizzie... and do the open lumbar surgery, got it?"

"I've got to get back," she said furiously and pushed past him, back into the trauma room and shouted for gloves.

He watched her through the glass for a moment, his eyes darkening with anger and left.

88888888

Nearly finished with the procedure, Elizabeth asked. "So where's the best surfing spot for a beginner like me?"

"Waikiki. But you've got to get there early."

"Damn. It's bleeding," she cursed and called. "Cautery."

"It's ten to six, Doctor Corday" Shirley said.

"I know."

"Pressures dropping, one hundred over eighty," Babcock said.

"Okay, let's run in another litre. I can see the disk. Can't get a good hold of it...no, wait...there we go, got it!" she said triumphantly.

"We got some leaking fluid," Babcock said.

"No, it's just irrigation solution," she said. "It's looking good. Let's get ready with four, O Vicryl. We're almost there, Mister Patterson. You'll be hanging ten again before you know it."

"Hanging ten. So you do know something about surfing."

"Only what I've picked up watching old Frankie Avalon movies!"

"So Vegas, huh?" Shirley said wiggling her eyebrows above her surgical mask. "Practice hen night?"

"Could be," Elizabeth said and wiggled her eyebrows back.

8888888888

Robert got out of surgery late and changed into his civvies. He headed straight to his car just wanting to go home. He was in a bad mood, courtesy of the woman he loved, whom, naively he thought might have at least given him a wave goodbye through the observation window before she left, but figured she was sulking at him for calling her out.

He'd all but reached his car when his pager went off. "Son of a Bitch!" he shouted and heard his voice echoing loud in the car park. He made his way back in and marched into post-op, clearly annoyed. "What is it? I was half way to my damned car!" he snapped.

"Patient's complaining of backache and severe headache," the nurse said.

"What patient?"

"Patterson, lumbar discectomy."

"Elizabeth Corday's case?" he asked trying to contain his rising anger that she'd gone ahead with the different procedure. "Perfect, she signed him out to me, great!"

He walked over to the patients bed. "Mister Patterson, I understand you're having a bit of a headache. You want a couple of Tylenol?"

"My back...its killing me," Patterson grimaced obviously in a great deal of pain.

Robert could spot fakers and time wasters in his sleep, and this man was clearly not faking. Instantly forgetting his annoyance, he switched back into doctor mode. "Okay, roll over on your side," Robert said concerned, and watched with a sense of foreboding as the man struggled and failed to roll over.

"I can't move my legs," he gasped.

"Can you feel this?" Robert asked pinching Patterson's leg.

"No!" he cried.

"You, help me roll him!" Robert called to another nurse, and between the three of them they rolled him over, confirming Robert's worst suspicion when he saw the discoloured bandage.

"Okay, Mister Patterson, you're leaking spinal fluid. It's probably a cord compression. Let's get him to the O.R, stat….and someone get a hold of Elizabeth Corday!"

888888888

Robert was furious. He stood behind his desk trying to contain his anger with her, but he was failing. "No good deed goes unpunished. I step in and clean up your mess and end up named in your lawsuit!" He threw the file at Elizabeth, who caught it, from where she sat in the chair, wishing it would swallow her whole.

"I'm so sorry, Robert."

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to save your ass or mine!"

"I take full responsibility for what happened," she squirmed.

"HOW noble of you! The guy's a gimp, Lizzie! He walks in here with a little bit of a back ache, and he's going to be wheeled out in a wheelchair. You have any idea how that's going to play before a jury?"

She took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm under his verbal barrage. "Not well."

He shook his head in amazement. Did she really just say that?! " _Not well?_ When his lawyers get through with you, you'll be lucky if you're slinging fish and chips back in England."

"Robert, I thought the procedure had gone smoothly."

"Oh, well it was a screaming success if your desired outcome was paralysis!" he said getting even angrier.

"I'll talk to risk management, I'll make certain you're not implicated!"

"Is that what you think I'm worried about?!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Do not talk to risk management! Do not discuss this case with anyone! Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"A surfer. Couldn't be just some fat ass couch potato! If you'd just listened to me in the first place then you, _we_ , wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yes, because you know best about everything, right? Fine! I messed up Robert, but would it be too much to think that you could actually show me some understanding and be supportive?

" _Understanding_? How can I show you understanding, when I don't understand it myself, Lizzie?! I don't understand any of it it! All I know is that, that man would not be paralysed if you'd actually done as I told you to do. I distinctly remember telling you to get your ass into the OR and do the open procedure...but no! You just chose to waste more time with Benton's lost cause AND then ignore my instructions and did the endoscopy instead. So no! I don't understand, and I certainly can't support that behaviour! "

"There's no point talking to you when you're like this!" she spat angrily.

"When I'm like, what? Pissed because I'm doing my job? Pissed because you don't, or won't listen to me?! Pissed because, once again, you did an end run on my orders and now a man is paralysed, because you wanted to go on a girlie weekend, more than take your job seriously?! If it were anyone else, I would have fired your ass already!"

"Well, then fire me Robert, because I've certainly never demanded any special treatment from you!"

"No? You don't remember nearly chewing my ear off trying to get me to give you the Friday in question off!"

She stood up to leave. "I don't have to listen to this!"

"Did I say we were through, Lizzie? We may be involved, but like it or not I'm still your boss so sit your ass back down and actually try listening for once!" he shouted, quickly moving around the desk to stand over her.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"And, how dare you take advantage of our relationship. Do you have any idea how much of a compromising position you've put me in?!"

"What, you think I did this on purpose?" she hissed.

"You don't want to know what I think right now!"

"Actually, yes! Yes I do. Tell me, Robert in all your omnipotence tell me, what _do_ you think!?"

"I think you purposefully ignored my instructions so you could run off for your big girlie weekend. I think you compromised your patient, yourself, the hospital and me, all so you could go get pissed with your old pal!"

Her hand came up before she even knew it, and slapped him so hard across the face, she could see the red imprint of her anger staring back at her.

He stared back at her in shock, his hand instinctively going to touch his smarting cheek. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"Right now, you are what is wrong with me!"

He waved a finger at her. "Oh no, you don't get to dump this on me, this is your fuck up and yours alone! Why do you have to complicate everything? This isn't about me or us! It all comes down to one thing and one thing only….YOU! You fucked up, and you can't admit it!"

"I did my job to the best of my ability."

"Well, then your best isn't good enough!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"What, you think I'm enjoying this? You think I slept any last night, instead of racking my brain trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess?!"

"I can get myself out of it, I don't need you!"

"Yeah, well, you're doing a stand up job, so far. It's just another headache for me sort out!"

"Oh, so I'm a headache now, am I?! Well then, let me simplify your life for you Robert," she hissed walking towards the door. She removed her engagement ring and threw it, watching as it hit him square in the chest before bouncing off, landing somewhere on the floor at his feet. He looked down at it, then at her, his expression and eyes dark. "Get out," he said coldly, and she slammed the door shut as she left. He kicked the chair she'd been sat in, sending it flying across the room.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

_Cordano twist on 'Rescue me' and 'The Dance We Do'..._

 **Chapter Thirteen -**

Fighting back the tears, Elizabeth fled his office and made a beeline for the elevator. Keeping her head down, she punched the button. She needed to find some space, needed to find fresh air to breathe and turned instead, for the stairs, pushing past the flow of people, until she reached the ambulance bay. It was raining hard and she hugged the wall with her back, trying not to get soaked. She put her head in her hands, and felt her legs giving way as she slowly slid down.

' _What have I done?' she asked herself._ She couldn't believe she'd hit him, but she was just so angry with him. How could he think she would have compromised her patient, just so she could get away for the weekend?! And how could he speak to her like that?!

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up to see Mark looking down at her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" He knelt down beside her, lifting his jacket above their heads in an attempt to stave off the rain.

She couldn't help it, and burst into tears. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter? C'mon, talk to me...what's he done?"

She tried to swallow the tears but failed. "Wh-what?"

"Romano...what's he done?"

She shook her head. "We just had a terrible row...I, I think we're over," she said, and the reality of those words tore at her and made fresh tears come.

Mark looked around them, then up at the heavens. "Let's get you out of this rain, okay? C'mon, we'll go grab a coffee and you can start from the beginning." His kindness was too much and she accepted his hand allowing him to pull her up and lead her across the road to Doc MaGoos's.

Once seated in a booth with coffee, Mark reached across and took her hands in his. He noted the absence of an engagement ring and tried not to smile. "So, what happened?"

She shook her head, not even sure where to begin and sniffed before wiping her face. "Well, for a start, I'm being sued for malpractice."

He wasn't expecting that. She filled him in on the surgery and its unfortunate outcome and he listened carefully. "Okay. But, I'm assuming Romano's got your back?"

"You would think so wouldn't you, but no. He pretty much said it's all my fault and warned me not to speak to anyone. We had a huge argument, and I...I threw his ring back at him!"

He tried not to smile at the image, but failed. "You're not going to listen to him, are you?"

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do, Elizabeth! You're being sued...you have to respond. You need to get yourself a lawyer."

"I know, but Robert was very insistent...he said he'd handle it."

"Yeah, I bet he did...you said he's been named in the suit? He's going to cover his own ass and hang you out to dry!"

"No, he wouldn't do that to me," she said shaking her head.

'Yes, he would Elizabeth," he said. "I told you didn't I? I told you he'd hurt you? You can't trust him, he's just protecting his own interest. Look, let me talk to my buddy Dave Medler. He's in Risk Management...off the record. See what he thinks."

She didn't believe for a moment Robert would hang her out to dry, but it couldn't hurt to get another opinion, she thought. "Okay. But strictly off the record, though." She pulled her hands back and wrapped them around the coffee cup and took a sip. "Thank you, Mark..I know we didn't really part on the best of terms; it's very sweet of you to help me."

"It's no problem."

"I'm sorry, I hate to drag you into this."

"Hey, like I said its no problem...we're still friends, right?"

She nodded and gave him a smile she didn't really feel.

"Well, friends help each other out," he said smiling and reached for his coffee.

88888888

Robert sat in his car, his hands resting on the wheel, and stared at the darkened house. He didn't want to get out. He didn't want to go in, afraid of finding her gone. It was lashing it down with rain and the noise of it, battering against the car was deafening. "Fuck it", he said and opened the door, climbed out and raised his head upwards into the rain letting it soak him, no longer caring. God must really hate me, he thought. He trudged up the path and let himself in and knew instantly. She'd gone, left him, just like that, after one lousy argument. Still, he walked the whole of the house, looking in every room, hope still burning cruelly within him, but by the time he came back down the stairs, it had been extinguished and his worst fear... the one he'd confessed to her...realised.

He grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass from the bar, then sat down on the couch and poured himself the first of many generous measures and drank to forget the day he ever laid eyes on her. He closed his eyes and wiped his hand across his face and noticed it was still wet, but figured that's what happens when you stand in the rain. He raised his glass up in an empty toast. "Happy fucking Thanksgiving," he said bitterly.

8888888

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom stall and looked up to see Abby leaning against the sink, holding out a tissue. She accepted it and smiled gratefully, wiping her face.

"Feeling better?"

"A little," she said.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm sure by now, the whole hospital knows we've split up," she confessed.

Abby gave a slight shrug. "You know the rumour mill."

"I suppose everybody is laughing?"

"You're joking, right? Elizabeth, no-one is laughing...just the opposite in fact. Since the two of you got together, Romano has almost been a pleasure. We like the happy, loved up Romano. We don't like broken-hearted, rampaging, Romano."

It hurt to hear how upset he obviously was. But it hurt even more, that he hadn't made any overtures about sorting things out. They'd done a spectacular job of avoiding each other the last two weeks. Any situations where they'd had to work together or speak, they'd been overly polite and formal with each other.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Elizabeth felt tears forming and nodded.

"Is there a chance of fixing it?"

"I don't know...we said some horrible things to each other. I even slapped him, and I..I threw his ring back in his face, Abby," she cried.

"Did he deserve it?"

Elizabeth thought hard. "Honestly? Probably not, but I was very angry. We both were...I'm not sure he even wants to try."

"Elizabeth, its clear to anyone with eyes in their head that, that man worships you. He'd do anything for you."

"Anything, but believe in me it seems."

"Have you never doubted him? Or, let him down?"

 _More times than I care to count, her inner voice said._

"Elizabeth, people argue all the time. There must be a way back for you? I've never seen you look happier since the two of you got together. Go find him, talk to him; hear him out at least. You'd be mad to throw it all away. Just my opinion..."

8888888888

"Hey, you okay Elizabeth? You look a bit pale," Mark said.

She nodded and gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. Tired and a little stressed..its the deposition on Monday."

"Ahh. Don't worry, just stick to the facts and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's what Gordon keeps telling me."

"He's a good lawyer. He'll get you through this."

"Let's hope."

He nudged his head in the direction she'd just come from. "So, did I see you just come out of Romano's office?"

"Yes and no," she sighed. "I wanted to talk to him, but he's not there. Brenda's just informed me he's gone to New York for a cardio-thoracic conference."

"The week before your deposition?! See, if he cared about you Elizabeth, he'd be here beating down your door, offering you help and support. He's probably not even at a conference. He'll be off with some bimbo..."

"Mark, stop it...please."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but like I said before...I know men like him, Elizabeth! You're better off without him. Look, I'm off Sunday. How 'bout I come round to yours? We can run through the Q&A together?"

She gave a small smile and nodded gratefully.

88888888

Robert looked up as the door opened on his delighted mother. "Robbie?!"

"I was in New York for a conference. Thought I'd stop off on my way back," he explained and gave her a hug.

"Oh, bless you….what a lovely surprise. So is Elizabeth not with you?" Mary asked and saw the sadness fall over his face. "What's the matter?"

He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath before looking back up at her, and shrugged. "Short version...she left me."

"Best, you come in and tell me all about it then, boy."

Robert followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table he'd eaten so many meals from, and watched while she made coffee. She placed two steaming cups on the table, then turned to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Jameson's. "Drop of the hard stuff?"

He nodded and she poured a generous dram into both cups. Handing one to him, she sat opposite with hers. "So tell me then."

He lifted the cup to his mouth and took a quick sip. "We had a fight and she left me. She's not talking to me and I, well I think we're through."

"That look in your eyes tells me otherwise, Robert. What was the fight about?"

"It's stupid! There was a case that went bad at work. She messed up and a patient was left paralysed...I had to call her on it. We argued, and she basically threw the ring back in my face, and walked out on me."

She took a nip of her drink. "Does she know she did wrong?"

"She knows it. She just hasn't admitted it to herself yet...but, she will."

"And you know that how?"

"Because I know her."

"So when she's ready to admit it, be there for her."

"Did you miss the bit, where I said she threw the ring back in my face?"

"So, what? So she hurt your pride? Is that what you're telling me? Tell me, are you happy to be miserable then for the rest of your days, for the sake of your pride?"

"No….but I'd probably be wasting my time...even if I tried, she wouldn't talk to me."

"And have you? Tried?"

Robert looked down at his cup and took another, longer drink.

"That's what I thought. You're a bright boy Robbie, but sometimes you're as dense as your da was. To make a marriage work, especially when two strong willed people fall in love; at least one of you has to learn the art of compromise. You, my boy managed to find yourself a woman with an even bigger capacity for stubbornness than yourself. If you want to keep her, you're going to have to learn to be the one who compromises. And you have it within you. Don't be stupid. You and Elizabeth? Ya have something wonderful there. Don't throw it away just because she hurt your pride. It's not giving in, and it's certainly not being weak. When she comes to her senses, as you reckon she will...be there for her."

Robert drank his coffee and considered her words.

888888888

Elizabeth sat on her couch wrapped in her bathrobe staring at the small white box that sat on the table next to the gigantic deposition brief. She took another sip from the glass of water she was nursing, and wondered how her happy life had turned so wrong, so quickly. The ringing of the telephone jolted her out of her miserable reverie, and she reached for it, snapping out an irritable, "Hello?"

" _Hey Lizzie...it's me."_

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, amazed at just how much she'd missed it, and overjoyed to hear him call her Lizzie, and not the Doctor Corday he'd taken to addressing her as.

" _Lizzie?"_

"I'm here..."

" _How are you?"_

"I'm okay. You?"

" _I'm okay...just got back from the dullest conference ever. Look, Lizzie can I err, can I come over? I want us to talk...I want us to fix this."_

She closed her eyes shut in relief and smiled into the mouthpiece. "I do too," she said and heard his sudden intake of breath.

" _Okay...I'm on my way."_

"No Robert, wait!"

" _What?"_

"I do want to talk I really do. I just can't today...I'm preparing for my deposition tomorrow."

" _Well, I can help you with that."_

"No really, I've got it covered. Look you're right, we do need to talk, and I do want us to, but right now I need to be fully focused on my deposition. After that, then we can talk...maybe I could cook us dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Robert?" she prodded when he said nothing.

" _Do you miss me?"_

"Of course, I bloody miss you!"

" _So come home then!"_

"It's not that simple, Robert!"

" _Why not? We had a fight, Lizzie! Wasn't the first, probably won't be the last. It doesn't mean you just give up on us!"_

"You gave up on us!"

 _"_ _ _What?! No I didn't!"__

"You told me to get out!"

 _S_ he could hear him taking in a deep breath. _"_ _In all fairness, Lizzie, you had just slapped me and thrown your ring back in my face."_

"I know...and I'm sorry about that. Look, I can't do this right now, especially down a telephone."

" _Don't go. Please."_

She heard the pleading in his voice and wanted to give in, but the legal brief on the table taunted her and she knew she had to focus solely on that for now.

"I really do want us to fix this, but right now, I need to focus on tomorrows deposition. Please, Robert. I promise we'll talk then."

" _I love you."_

She closed her eyes and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I love you too."

888888888

Later, Mark came round as promised and they sat together with coffee going over the brief.

"There was no epidural. I was the only one remotely close to the dura," Elizabeth said.

"Just answer the questions honestly. You'll do fine," Mark replied.

"I had to have punctured it."

"Its a known risk. It doesn't constitute negligence."

"Mark, missing a leak does. I don't even remember looking before I removed the endoscope."

"You've done a hundred of these. You know the procedure. There was a bad outcome and they're looking for someone to blame. It doesn't mean you did anything wrong."

"How long do these depositions last?"

A knock at the door stopped him from answering and they both turned to look in the direction of it.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked getting up. "Do you want to order us a pizza?"

"Sure thing."

"There's a flyer on the fridge," she called out over her shoulder as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she did a surprised double take as she saw a pair of legs, sporting a massive bouquet of flowers.

Robert tipped his head to the side revealing himself, with an apprehensive smile. "Peace offering?"

She cursed his timing, but smiled despite her best efforts not to. "They're beautiful!" she said admiring them.

"Beautiful enough to gain me entry?" he asked, sensing a breach in the wall of silence they'd managed to build the last two weeks. "Look, I know you said tomorrow, but I needed to see you...and I'm here to help."

She glanced back nervously. "Oh, erm, actually it's really not a good time."

"Oh," he said making no effort to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, its just," she said quietly and stepped out off the apartment, holding the door half open.

"Hey, Elizabeth, you still okay with pepperoni?" Mark Greene's voice called out from within and Robert's eyes immediately registered surprise, quickly turning to angry hurt. "That's why you didn't want me to come over?"

She shot her hand out to his arm before he could even think about leaving. "No!...he's here helping me prepare for my deposition tomorrow," she explained. " _That_ _is_ _all_."

He swallowed and looked down at his feet, unsure of how to proceed.

"Elizabeth, did you hear?" Mark suddenly appeared behind her. "Oh," he said when he saw Robert standing there.

' _Oh God, could this get any more awkward,'_ she thought, as both men stood scowling at each other.

"I should go," Robert said and thrust the flowers into her hands and turned to leave.

"No, Robert wait! Don't go!"

He did a little quasi half-turn and looked back at her, searching her face and she held his gaze. "Mark, I'm sorry, but would you mind….Robert and I need to talk."

"Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Don't let him worm his way back in."

Robert took an angry step forward and Elizabeth put a hand to his chest to stay him, shaking her head. Instead, he jutted his chin up and glared at Mark. "Pretty sure she just asked you to leave."

Mark looked at Elizabeth once again and she nodded imperceptibly. He shook his head disapprovingly and went back inside, returning a moment later with his coat. "Call me, if you need me," he said.

Robert bit back the comment on the tip of his tongue and instead placed a possessive hand on her waist, and mark shoved past him.

They watched him go briefly then turned back to each other. "Better come in, then."

He followed her inside and took note of the general disarray. She was never the tidiest of people and this was reflected by the state of the place.

She placed the flowers in the sink, took a deep breath and turned around. "So what did you want to say, that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He stepped into her space. "Where do you want me to start? I'm an idiot who loves you, misses you, and wants you to come home. And that I'm sorry." He took another step closing the distance between them, and his unmistakable scent charged and thickened the air around her and she inhaled deeply, breathing all of him in. She wanted to kiss him and fall back into the familiar, but she managed to get a grip and asked. "Tea?"

He didn't really want any but shrugged yes, and watched as she sidestepped away from him and busied herself making it.

"So, I'm guessing its the maid's day off?" he quipped. She looked up from filling the kettle with a scowl, but gave a semi-smirk.

"Feel free to tidy."

He held her gaze then shrugged and started clearing up. By the time she placed the drinks on the coffee table, he'd made made some headway into squaring most things away, and she chuckled looking around. "I don't think I ever really appreciated how much of a neat freak you are."

She sat down and gestured he should sit next to her passing him a cup of tea. He accepted it but then set it straight back down on the coffee table and reached for her hand, pleased she made no effort to pull away. "I don't want tea, Lizzie. I want _us_ back."

She put her own teacup down and closed her hand over his. She chanced a quick glance at his face, and saw only eyes filled with love looking back at her, and wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms. "I want that too, I really do, but we need to talk about what happened first."

He nodded, agreeing. "Look, you know I'm not the worlds best communicator, Lizzie. Its really not an excuse though. I'm sorry I lost my temper and for the way I spoke to you. You were right...I was out of order, when I should have been supportive."

She squeezed his hand, accepting his apology. "Why were you so mad? I mean beyond, the obvious?"

He looked down and thought for a moment. "Truthfully? I was angry you chose to stay and help Benton after I'd told you to get upstairs. It just seems to me, that where he's concerned I always come off a poor second."

Remembering their recent falling out over Peter, she finally began to understand just how deeply her little white lie regarding her relationship with Peter, had hurt him. She'd never really had to think of Robert as being sensitive or insecure, but clearly she would have to do better. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I really don't mean to. If I make you feel that way again, you must tell me straight away, okay?"

He nodded. "Also, why did you ignore me and go ahead with the endoscopy?"

"Because it's what the patient wanted, Robert! He was my patient. I spoke to him, explained his options and he didn't want back surgery!" she said, letting go of his hands and he held his up, in surrender. "Okay, okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I didn't know that...but the reason I didn't know that, is because you never told me, because you were so focused on helping Benton. Can you please try and see it from my perspective? Lizzie, I'm your boss. I can't be seen to be giving you preferential treatment. Every time we argue, every time you go against my wishes...it weakens my position, and compromises me."

"So what do we do when we're married?"

He smiled. "So you _do_ still want to marry me?"

"Off course I do!"

Robert felt a wave of relief wash over him as she said it. "Actually, I've been thinking about that a lot. I was thinking maybe, I should step down as Chief of Surgery?"

"You'd do that?" she said, shocked.

"I'd do anything for you Lizzie, you should know that by now. I was thinking I'd ask Donald to head up Surgery again. It would remove any future conflicts. What do you think?"

She nodded. "I think it's a good idea, and obviously I would step down too. What about Chief of Staff? Would you give that up too?"

"I will if I have to."

"Who would take your place?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "In all likelihood, I'm pretty sure it would be Kerry."

"Well then, that's not happening," she laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't quite known how he'd cope handing her the power to lord it over him. "I'll talk to Donald. See what he thinks."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I think that's a good idea."

He leaned in to kiss her but she placed her hand over the cheek she had slapped, caressing it gently. "I can't believe I hit you," she said. "I'm sorry for everything. For hitting you, for throwing my ring at you... and for... for leaving you." She felt him stiffen as she said it. "I know, I know. You told me it was the one thing you feared and I went and did it to you anyway! I'd give anything to be able to rewind and fix it."

"Just promise me one thing," he said, leaning into her hand.

"Anything."

"That you'll never leave me again."

"I promise." She dropped her hand from his face and folded her fingers around his hand, and laid it against her stomach. "I promise w _e'll_ never leave you."

She held her breath and watched puzzlement form briefly in his eyes, before he lowered them to where their hands lay. Slowly, he lifted them back up to meet her eyes searching for confirmation, and puzzlement gave way to wonder, as he saw her smile.

"You're?"

"Yes."

"We're?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, as he digested the news and thanked every deity ever known to man. He couldn't control the smile that threatened to stretch his face in half, and spread his fingers over her stomach. "How long?"

"I'm not sure. I only found out this morning...just before you called...I did a test…"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to be the reason we got back together..."

"Okay," he said understanding her reasoning. "But...you're on the pill?"

"I may have missed a few," she admitted. "Sometimes with our crazy schedule I just forget...I'm sorry..I.."

He stopped her with his mouth and kissed her. "Don't be sorry," he said smiling. "We're having a baby? Really?"

She nodded, smiling.

"And you're...you're happy about it? Because I am most definitely happy about it!"

She nodded again.

"I have never loved you as much as I do right now." He slid off the couch and knelt between her legs and kissed her stomach. "I have something for you," he said reaching into his trouser pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. "I think you might have dropped this in my office. May I?"

She nodded, and watched trying not to cry as he slowly, slid it back onto her finger.

He looked up at her, smiling. "Can we please get married now?"

"Yes," she cried happily, nodding and reached for him seeking his lips. He kissed her back softly, with a tenderness that he willed would reach all the way down, to the new life they had created.

888888888

Elizabeth met her lawyer outside of Patterson's law firm offices. "Okay, before we go in there, let's just go over the rules again," said Gordon. "Do not guess, speculate, or engage in any kind of argument. If you feel yourself getting upset or angry, you are to turn to me, and we'll find a way to take a break."

She nodded and tried to steady her nerves. "Will it be that antagonistic?"

"It will most likely be. You are the target, and I know this lawyer. He's a weasel, and has a particular skill for needling people. Just try to stay calm and most importantly never volunteer information. Answer yes or no when possible and do not elaborate. Okay?"

"Okay."

888888888888

Gripping the side of the bathroom sink she breathed in deep and tried to regain her composure. She couldn't believe how bad it had been. It really couldn't have gone any worse. Patterson's lawyer had been relentless. He'd brought up everything...made her relive her failure to save Peter's nephew. Made her admit just how upset she'd been when she'd started Patterson's surgery. He'd taken personal digs at her, pointing out that while she'd helped Peter, her 'ex-lover', it had been left to Robert, her 'current lover' to fix the leak that she'd missed. He'd accused her of being rushed and distracted and gone over it, over and over again, until then he'd literally wheeled Patterson, himself in. He'd sat in his wheelchair, the wheelchair she'd put him in for the rest of his life, and felt his eyes on her the whole time, boring into her with blame.

She splashed cold water on her face, preparing herself to go back in one more time. She stared back at the reflection looking back at her, no longer sure she even recognised herself. A few weeks ago the face looking back would have been smiling, vibrant and happy. Not this tired, drawn, pale, sad face she saw before her. Funny how reflections can change, she thought; just like peoples views, ideas and impressions can change. She knew now, she'd been deluding herself. She'd gone to work that day, tired, hungover and not wanting to be there. She couldn't remember checking the field because she hadn't checked the field. It was clear to her now and she knew what she had to do.

88888

Robert stood waiting at the bottom of the buildings steps, leaning against a lamppost, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. He spotted Elizabeth and Gordon exiting the building through the glass doors, and saw the telling posture of defeat in her slumped shoulders. He straightened up and pushed himself forward to meet them at the bottom of the steps.

"How'd it go?" he asked softly.

"Horribly," she said, her voice hitching in her throat.

Robert took one more look at her, and turned towards the lawyer. He offered him his hand. "Thanks, Gordy, I got her from here." Gordon nodded at Elizabeth, shook his hand and carried on his way.

"I'm so sorry Robert," she started, the tears glistening brightly in her eyes. When he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him, she felt the familiar blanket of safety envelop her and she clung on to him. The tears came and she couldn't stop them and he held her as they continued to fall. Curious bystanders stared and stepped around them and Robert held her and stroked her back while he made soothing sounds. She didn't know how long they stood like that, but after a time the sobs slowed.

"Shhh, its alright." He ran his hand in comforting circles, drawing them up her back, until he found her face and looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

"I lied Robert! I lied!" He squeezed her tighter to him and she carried on. "The fact is I rushed….I rushed through and didn't inspect the entire surgical field….you were right. That man will never walk again because I wanted to get out early for the weekend. And I couldn't even claim responsibility. I sat there and I swore to God...and I lied to save myself."

He brought his hands back up to her face and cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "Lizzie, you made a mistake. It doesn't make you a bad person. Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

She nodded and he pulled her face down to his. "I love you," he whispered and touched his lips to hers so softly, so gently, the tenderness of it undid her. She cried again with a mixture of love and relief, and he held her steady in his arms, until she was done and shakily asked, "Robert, will you please take us home?"

He smiled. "Absolutely."

 **TBC**

 _Please don't ask me for any more angst for a while...these last two chapters have put me through the wringer...*phew* thanks to BBIredDI and Lorraine for keeping the morale up! God bless the good ship 'Cordano' and all who sail in her..._


	14. Chapter 14

_All characters still not mine..._

 **Chapter Fourteen -**

Robert walked into the bedroom after a marathon surgery and smiled at the sight of Elizabeth sat up in bed, reading. "Now, why are you still awake?"

She looked up smiling, closed the book and placed it down on the bedside table. "Because, I was waiting for you...so, how did it go with Donald?"

"Not as I thought it would," he said, taking off his tie and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

She looked up at him worried. "What does that mean?"

Shrugging out off his shirt, he threw it into the linen basket, and rolled his neck several times, trying to loosen the stiff muscles. She saw him grimace and scooted across the bed towards him as he unbuckled his belt, and started on his trousers. "Well, as you can imagine Donald's not happy with the prospect of losing both his Chief _and_ Associate Chief of Surgery in one fell swoop." He stepped out off his trousers, folded them, and put them down on the Ottoman.

"Turn around and sit," she said and she climbed onto her knees behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders.

"He's also not very keen on taking on the position himself. So... _mmmm,...Oh, God, that's good…._ _Yeah,_ _yeah..._ _right there."_ She dug her thumbs in harder. "Yeah, so he has suggested that we both stay on in our current positions, and suggests he become your immediate supervisor. That way, any management or disciplinary action where you're concerned, would fall to him. What do you think?"

She lowered her mouth to his ear. "I think that would work. I take it on that premise he's also happy for you stay on as Chief of Staff?"

Robert smiled nodding. "Obviously I told him I had to run it past you first."

"It all sounds good to me. That any better?" He rolled his neck again and smiled turning around. "Much better, thanks," he said brushing a stray curl away from her face before kissing her. He pulled away from her long enough to remove his boxers and socks and tossed them at the basket, smiling as he hit the target. Lifting the covers, he crawled in and spread himself over her.

"So, really it couldn't have worked out any better," she said as he nuzzled her ear. He lowered his mouth to her neck, pressing a trail of soft, feather light kisses against her skin and traced his fingers up the underside of her arm, feeling the goosebumps he knew would appear. _"Mmmmmm,_ " she moaned, repaying him in kind grazing his back lightly with her nails.

"It worked out so well," he moved lower still. "I actually invited him to the wedding, _aaaand_ …." He found her breast and smiled as he felt her body react. "He was so relieved we'd consider it, he even green-lighted two weeks off for us, too. _So_ _ooo_ …." He moved his mouth across. "Where would you like to honeymoon?"

She arched her neck back into the pillow and squirmed with delight as he flicked his tongue across her stomach and reached down for his head, pulling him back up so their foreheads were touching. "How about Paris?"

"Paris?" He gazed down at her with smokey eyes and sang. " _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,_ _ce soir_?

"Sweetie, why do you think I'm still awake?" she purred.

8888888888

Elizabeth snapped off the latex gloves and threw them in the bin after ruling out a surgical candidate and started to head back upstairs. She turned around at the sound of Abby's voice. "So, I take it the wedding is back on?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Elizabeth beamed back. "News certainly travels fast around here."

"Well, the two of you are walking around with goofy smiles again so it's not exactly a reach to connect the dots. I think I can safely say, that all of County would like to extend their eternal gratitude to you, for giving us happy Romano back," Abby said and Elizabeth giggled.

"You're all very welcome. Actually Abby, I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Well, that little chat we had last week. It helped me a lot."

She shrugged. "I didn't really do anything."

"Well, that's a matter of interpretation. Anyhow, we've pushed up the wedding….and I'd love it if you'd come?"

"Really?" Abby said surprised. "Yes, yes I'd love to."

"And Luka, too. You and he are still?"

Abby nodded smiling. "So erm, that pushed up wedding date. It wouldn't have anything to do with you throwing up would it?" she said knowingly.

Elizabeth looked around and pulled her into an empty exam room and closed the door. "Not really, we just don't want to waste any more time. But yes," she said and unable to contain herself any longer, she smiled and nodded. "I am pregnant!"

Abby smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, congratulations, that's great news! I'm so pleased for you! How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks. But you can't tell anybody!"

"I won't, I promise.

"Yes, other than family, we're not telling people, you know, until after the first trimester for obvious reasons, but I think Robert just doesn't want people to know until after we're married. I think his ego is scared people will think I'm only saying yes because, as he so eloquently puts it... _'knocked me up_ ,' but I'm so excited to finally be able to talk about it with someone other than Robert!

"Aww, I think it's really great...and listen, now that I know, anytime you want to talk baby stuff I'm here for you."

They hugged again and Abby shook her head. "A mini Romano? Is the world really ready?" she joked and Elizabeth laughed.

They left the room and bumped into Mark. "Abby," he said. "Can you draw some blood on my guy in curtain two?"

"Sure." She nodded at Elizabeth and carried on.

"Hey, Elizabeth?" Mark said, and she looked at him expectantly.

"So, erm, I'm guessing from your smile you and Romano sorted things out?"

"Yes. Yes, we did," she said, still beaming, and lifted her left hand up to show off the ring. He nodded and caught her fingers in his hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "Look, you know I don't really like the guy.."

"Mark.."

"No, hear me out. I just wanted to say, that whilst I may not like him, he obviously makes you very happy, and I guess anyone who can put a smile on your face like that, can't be all that bad...so I guess that's good enough for me. I'm really pleased for you, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh Mark, thank you," she said and pulled him in to a hug. "That really does mean a lot to me."

8888888888888888888

The house was fit to bursting and filled with far too many females for Robert's liking, but at least he had his brother-in-law, Jack, there for some male backup. The two of them mostly hid out in the den when possible, or went running a lot, which was not a bad thing considering his mother had taken over the kitchen; a fact, he was perfectly fine with, just not the expanding waistline, that came with it. He was going to have to up his runs, he thought.

His mother was also enjoying fussing over the expectant Elizabeth, who in turn was enjoying being fussed over. That was until her own mother had arrived, and seemingly become territorial trying to out-fuss Mary. A battle he knew, she would lose. He hadn't quite figured her out yet. He wasn't sure at first, if she was being aloof or just being plain old _British_ with him; but after she'd inadvertently overheard him say a negative comment about her ex to Jack, she seemed to be coming around to team Romano.

Elizabeth and Emma were thick as thieves making last minute wedding plans. Jess, amazing niece that she was, was somehow getting on well with Isabelle, probably due to the fact that she was deaf. All in all things were going great. The one remaining element was the one they were all now sat round waiting for, who was running late.

They were all waiting for Charles Corday to arrive so they could all go out for a family dinner, before the big day.

He heard the knock on the door followed by Elizabeth's excited voice. "Daddy!" Gretel barked and followed Elizabeth as she went to answer.

 _Here goes nothing, he thought_ and stood up and plastered on his best smile.

Charles entered the room with Elizabeth on his arm. "Doctor Romano," he said stiffly and offered out his hand.

 _Formal it is then_ , he thought and shook his hand. "Doctor Corday."

"Oh, please!" Isabelle said, rising out of her chair. "Charles, don't be an arse. His name is Robert! You can say that, can't you? He is after all, marrying our daughter and is the father of our unborn grandchild!"

"Thank you Bella, for that charming picture. Well then, _Robert,_ would you like to make the introductions _?_ "

Robert marvelled at how the man had managed to roll his name and make it sound like a dirty word. He closed his eyes briefly, then introduced everyone.

As they were all heading out to the cars, Isabelle pulled Robert back.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much," she said looking over at Charles.

"I think its safe to say, he's never been my biggest fan."

"Well then, Robert," she said smiling widely, linking her arm with his. "I think I can safely say, _we_ are going to get along just famously."

 _Ground swallow me now, he thought._

888888888888888

Robert leaned back into his chair and took a moment to watch the party in full swing. Champagne was being quaffed by the case, the band were excellent, knocking out favourites, old and new, keeping plenty of people on the dance floor.

He sat quietly with his mother enjoying the moment and reflecting on the day. Looking down at his left hand he engaged in a bit of self indulgence and admired the gold wedding band that sat proudly on his finger, and mused to himself...he was a married man. He was going to be a father. If there were such things as soulmates, well, he had found and married his.

The day had gone pretty much perfect. Even the weather had behaved, despite it being January.

He closed his eyes, remembering the precise moment the music had begun to play and he'd turned and watched, utterly mesmerized, as she walked up the aisle towards him. Stunningly beautiful, her smile exquisite, he'd actually thought his knees would fail him, and he'd smiled allowing his eyes to mist up. Emma, whom he'd asked to stand with him had nudged him and told him to man up and get a grip, but he'd figured if you can't get misty eyed on the biggest day of your life, well then, when can you? Plus, he'd wanted Lizzie to see just how much she meant to him, but was thrilled to see the same dewy mist shining in her eyes when she'd reached him.

The service had been a simple one. They'd exchanged vows, both their voices hitching with nerves. The priest hadn't quite finished inviting Robert to kiss his bride before he'd swept in and done just that, in font of God, _et al._

Of course his mother had cried. Jack and Jess had sat either side of her, shoring her up as she sat there, proudly watching her 'baby boy' finally get married. He was amused to note the large space left immediately on the pew behind her, as she seemed to have found the largest hat, this side of Christendom to wear.

He glanced up from his musing and shook his head, smiling as he watched Jess teaching Isabelle how to sign some rather choice, colourful language which she in turn practised on the back of an oblivious Charles. She was an odd woman. He was still amused he'd suddenly become flavour of the month when she'd realised just how much Charles didn't like him. Still, one in-law in his camp was better than none.

He turned his head and watched his beautiful bride happily jigging away with Stacy, Emma, Abby and Shirley on the dance floor. Shirley was one of the chosen few from work, who'd received an invitation, specifically from him, and boy, had she enjoyed lording it up over the other nurses. When he'd invited her, she'd squealed with delight and actually lifted him off the floor when she'd hugged him. He'd actually had to ask her to put him down, his cheeks red and pride somewhat battered.

Kovac, who was Abby's plus one sat talking with Jack and Shirley's husband, probably swapping war stories.

He looked over at Charles Corday, his now father-in-law, who was deep in conversation with Donald Anspaugh. They were probably trying to out-bore each other, if the expression of the other tables occupants were any indicator.

Emma bounced off the dance floor and made her way over and plopped down heavily in the chair next to him. "Done shaking your tail-feather already?"

She reached for a bottle of champagne. "Intermission," she said and topped up her glass and took a swig. "So how does it feel to be all grown up and allegedly an honest man?"

Remembering his mother was sat next to him, he laughed. "Pretty awesome."

88888888888888

Elizabeth left the dance floor and let Abby and Shirley drag her over to an empty table, while Emma sauntered over to check on her mother and Stacy remained on the dance floor and latched on to Joe, a surgeon friend of Robert's who worked over at Mercy. She'd only met him a few times but thought, they'd probably hit it it off, for at least the next forty-eight hours. She sat rather heavily in the chair, happy to be off her feet for a few minutes and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. She couldn't believe they'd finally managed to tie the knot after everything, or indeed just, how well the day had gone.

Slipping off her shoes for a bit of gentle relief, she closed her eyes and smiled remembering the moment Robert's eyes had locked with hers as she'd walked towards him. It was one of those moments she thought, where everything else around you ceased to exist, and they'd drank in the sight of each other. He looked amazing in his tuxedo and if she hadn't already felt beautiful in her white dress, the way he looked at her, the look of utter love he gave, would have more than convinced her. She swallowed, and as it did then, thinking of it now brought a tear to her eyes.

She heard her mother laugh out loud and looked across to see her sat with Jess. Her mother had been staying with them for the last two nights and was driving her batty. Having seen the easy intimacy between Robert, Emma and Mary, Isabelle had decided to up her game and was attempting to play the doting mother, and it was quite frankly freaking her out. Jess, bless her heart had taken on the mantle of running interference for her where possible, and oddly the two seemed to get on like a house on fire. She wondered what the giggling pair were up to, and made a mental note to ask Robert to teach her some sign language.

Emma had of course, been amazing and a huge help in planning the wedding, while Mary had kept everybody well fed and doted on being reunited with the family.

Robert had coped with the 'Female home invasion' rather well she thought and was so happy that Jack had been able to get leave for the wedding. The two of them would take off for runs or they'd find a sports event to watch in the sanctity of his den, when the girlie meter, as Robert put it, tipped into the red.

Of course, her parents still couldn't quite behave around each other and there had been several times she'd had to intervene and warn the pair of them to behave. The previous evening at dinner, she knew Robert and Emma were exchanging bemused glances, amazed that for once the Romano's came off as the normal ones. All in all, she was feeling exceptionally good, high on life and the one small glass of champagne, she'd allowed herself. Stacy and Shirley, however had no such alcohol restraints on them and were partaking liberally. Stacy was already well on the road to Sloshdom and had made a bit of a show of herself when she had all but tried to seduce an embarrassed Luka, right in front of Abby.

"I can't believe you'll be in Paris this time tomorrow," Shirley said, draining her glass. "I'm so jealous!"

"And we know what you'll be doing, while we're at work!" Abby said, and they all laughed. Then she smiled cheekily. "So, erm, go on then...tell us, we're dying to know...what's he like in the sack?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Shirley giggled. "Yeah, and are the ' _Rocket_ ' rumours true?"

Elizabeth looked between the pair of them her mouth open. "Now what rumours would those be?"

"Ohh, come on...we've all heard them...and we're all friends here," encouraged Abby.

Elizabeth hadn't heard any rumours but thought she'd have some fun and smirked. "I can confirm, all true."

Their eyes lit up and they leaned forward. "Go on.."

"He is, let me see." She held up her left hand and her eye caught her wedding ring. She admired it briefly, before counting off on her fingers. "He is loving and passionate as one would expect."

"Yeah, yeah," Abby said, waving her on. "Get to the juicy stuff."

She leaned forward herself drawing them in closer, and lowered her voice. "Honestly?" The other two women smiled, nodding eagerly.

"Let's just say, as a lover, when it comes to satisfying my needs...he's...incredibly _intuitive_. He's also voracious, rather inventive, very flexible and also has amazing endurance. Does that answer your question, ladies?"

Abby and Shirley's mouths hung open in stunned envy, and slowly, they turned their heads to look across the room at him, where he sat talking with his mother and sister. He looked up suddenly and caught them looking, his expression one of suspicious curiosity, before they quickly turned their heads back and burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, I'm never going to be able to look at him in the same light again!" Abby cried and Shirley laughed. "At least you won't have to try and keep a straight face the next time he asks me for more suction!"

Elizabeth sat back laughing at the pair of them and Shirley grabbed a bottle and started to fill up their glasses. Elizabeth's hand immediately shot out to cover her glass and Shirley raised an eyebrow.

"Now who doesn't drink on their wedding day?" she asked and caught the brief look exchanged between Elizabeth and Abby.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed. "You're pregnant?!"

"Shhh!" Elizabeth shushed and Abby burst out laughing.

"And y _ou_ knew?! How come she got to know?" She asked with a look of utter betrayal, turning to stare daggers at Robert, who again caught her looking, and raised an eyebrow.

"I only know because I caught her throwing up!"

"We're telling people when we get back, Shirley. Please keep it to yourself for now."

"Fine," she said with an exaggerated sulk, then smiled and raised a glass. "And congratulations of course...again."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as the band started playing 'Just the Way You Are.' She looked across the room to Robert who'd also heard it, and their eyes met. He smiled, stood up and began walking towards her.

"You'll have to excuse me, I believe they're playing our song," she said and slipped her shoes back on. Still feeling like bragging, she added. "You know, he sang this to me on our first date."

"Awww, that's sweet...wait, hang on, he _sang_ it?!" spluttered Shirley.

"Yep...whilst playing the piano."

Shirley and Abby exchanged stunned glances as Robert approached.

"Don't mind if I steal my wife away from you, do you ladies?" he said offering his hand to Elizabeth. "I think this is our song?"

"I do believe it is," Elizabeth said accepting his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Abby and Shirley watched them go, downed their glasses and refilled.

"So, happy?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms and they began to sway with the music.

"Never more so."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You have, but you can show me again, later," she teased and he held her tighter to him, and quietly began to sing along to the music. They remained dancing together for the rest of the evening until it was time to say their goodbyes. Elizabeth tossed the bouquet which was caught by Abby much to Luka's surprise.

They climbed into the waiting limousine that was to transport them to the honeymoon suite at the Hyatt Regency before their flight to Paris the following day, and waved at everyone as the car pulled away.

 **TB** **C**

 _Just a few more to go..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Cordano twist on 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'..._

 **Chapter Fifteen -**

Robert woke up, instantly aware of a lack of heat on his right side that he'd become accustomed to. Lizzie seemed to burn hotter and hotter these days as she baked their baby. He reached out his arm searching for her and found only cold sheet and crumpled pillow. Glancing over at the clock he noted the early hour and swung his legs out of bed and padded out of the bedroom. Seeing a light downstairs he followed it into the kitchen, and found her sat at the island, a cup of tea, untouched set before her, Gretel at her feet keeping her company.

"Hey, there you are."

She looked up at him with red eyes. "Robert, go back to bed. You have to be up in a few hours."

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. "Are you sick again? Can I get you something?"

"Please Robert. At least one of us should get some sleep."

"You're absolutely right, and you and the bun need it more than I do. Lizzie, you shouldn't be up walking around by yourself...why didn't you wake me up?"

She sighed and leaned back into him, and placed her hands over his, where they rested on her belly.

"How long have you been up anyhow?"

"I don't know, I never really went to sleep and to be honest, I didn't dare look at the clock. I just gave up and got up."

"So not morning sickness then...which leaves...you're worrying about the Patterson case."

She nodded.

"Lizzie, there's nothing we can do about it, so there's no point in worrying about it, and whatever happens I've got you...I've got you both. You know that."

She turned around on the stool to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Gordon didn't say anything else to you? He didn't give any indication why this meeting was so urgent?"

He shook his head. "No. Just that Patterson's lawyers called it, and they want to talk."

"Yeah, but what about? What does it mean?"

"We'll know soon enough...but my personal feeling is it's probably not bad if they want to talk."

"Do you really think so?"

He smiled and nodded. "I do actually. Now will you come back to bed? Please?" he said and reached round for her hands. She nodded and let him take her back upstairs, where she snuggled in beside him, and whilst she didn't manage any sleep, she did relax and feel safe in his arms.

88888888888

Elizabeth sat waiting nervously in Robert's office and looked at her watch once again, wondering where he was. She looked up when the door opened and he walked in with Gordon.

"Hey there you are. Did Kerry not give you my message?" he said smiling.

She shook her head. "I got called to the ER, but nobody said anything. Has something changed? We were due to leave five minutes ago."

"Yeah, the meeting got cancelled," Robert said taking off his jacket and hanging it on the stand.

"We took a conference call and agreed on a settlement figure," Gordon said.

"That means we accepted guilt?" she said.

Robert walked over, and gave her shoulder a squeeze before perching himself on his desk in front of her. "It means Lizzie, it's over."

Gordon sat down. "There was a general recall in the endoscopic curettes that you used."

"But, I didn't have trouble with the curette."

"Nonetheless, there was a recall."

"We signed a confidentiality agreement keeping the details of the suit private. So you can't speak about it," Robert said.

"But, there was nothing faulty with the equipment," she reiterated.

"Well, apparently, there was, and the manufacturer has deeper pockets."

"Well that's wrong."

Robert shoved off the desk and knelt down in front of her, reaching for her hands. "It's a gift, Lizzie. The hospital stumps up, the insurance covers it and you get a little ding at the National Data Bank. End off," he said softly. "Let it go...for me?"

Gordon cleared his throat and got up to leave. Robert stood, turned and shook his hand and Elizabeth followed suit. "Thank you," she said.

Robert followed him to the door and closed it behind him, then turned around smiling.

"It's over Lizzie."

"It's wrong though, Robert."

He pulled her into his arms. "Don't look the gift horse in the mouth. It's over. We move on, and we move on together...okay?"

"Okay."

He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I mean it. No more stewing over this, okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded.

He rubbed a hand over her belly, distracting her to more important matters. "How's the bun today?"

She gave him a genuine smile this time. "Baking nicely."

"Good to know." He leaned up and kissed her. "Right, well we are going to celebrate. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"I'd love to, but I can't…I'm covering the ER."

He shook his head undeterred. " _Detail schmetails_ …I'll figure something out."

She kissed him back. "Well if you can work your magic, great. Until then I shall be in my office catching up on paperwork, or more than likely the ER."

88888888888

Elizabeth came out of her office and headed for the surgical front desk.

"Mandy, can you push the cholecystectomy to next week?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk. "Ohhh, they're lovely. Who's the lucky girl?"

"That would be you."

She smiled and whipped the card off, ripping open the small envelope.

"From Doctor Romano?"

"Yes." She smiled, giggling as she read the note.

The phone rang and Mandy answered it. "Hello? Hang on. Doctor Corday, they need you downstairs. GSW."

 _Guess, he couldn't work his magic after all, she thought_. "Okay, tell them I'm on my way."

"Should I put the flowers in your office?"

"Yes please," she tossed out over her shoulder moving towards the elevator. Before she got there Robert's voice stopped her. "Lizzie, where are you going?"

She turned around. "ER...there's a GSW coming in."

"Wrong answer. We are going to lunch and you are heading in the wrong direction."

"I can't Robert. I told you earlier, I'm covering the ER."

"And I told you earlier that I'd sort it. As of now Edson is covering for you," he said as he caught up to her. Reaching a hand up to her face he pulled her mouth down to his, and gave her a lingering kiss, that actually elicited a soft moan from her. He smiled against her mouth. "Go change," he whispered softly.

She let out another small moan and pulled away, just a fraction. "Give me five minutes, sweetie."

"I'll be right here," he said tapping a hand on the desk without taking his eyes off her. Mandy felt herself blush a little watching the interaction and dipped her head, suddenly engrossed in paperwork, while Robert, oblivious, watched Elizabeth walk away. The elevator doors pinged and he looked up at them with force of habit, to see the doors open and reveal Al Patterson. He turned his head again to see Elizabeth disappear around the corner and strode over quickly blocking Patterson's path before he could get off the elevator. "Mister Patterson, what are you doing here?" he asked, holding the door.

Al looked up at him from his wheelchair. "I came to see Doctor Corday."

"Well, I'm afraid you've had a wasted trip. She's not in today."

"Oh? They said downstairs that she was."

"Well, then you've been misinformed. I'll ride back down with you though," Robert said forcing Patterson to back up as he stepped forward. Once inside he pushed the button.

As the doors closed they looked at each other awkwardly.

"On behalf of the hospital, please allow me to say how sorry we are for what happened."

He nodded. "Which part? Me being crippled or Doctor Corday getting sued for malpractice?"

Robert ignored him and carried on. "But I'm pleased the matter has been resolved. It _has_ been resolved, right?"

Patterson nodded. "That's what my lawyers tell me."

"Well you had to have agreed with them. So, tell me then...why exactly, are you looking for Doctor Corday?"

"I wanted to speak with her about the case."

Robert leaned back against the car and crossed his arms. "For what reason? The case, as we've just established is settled Mister Patterson. You have no business speaking to her."

Al looked up and locked eyes with him. "Strange how it all comes down to faulty equipment. My lawyer tells me I can't really blame her, but I can't quite forgive her either. I imagine I'll always remember her face. I wanted her to remember mine..."

Robert straightened up and allowed a hint of menace to enter his voice. "I'd listen to your lawyer, because he's right. Now, whilst I may be sympathetic to your situation, it doesn't alter the fact there was faulty equipment, and you've agreed to settle...that's the end of it. Non-disclosure means not talking, so, unless you're here for urgent medical attention, then you've no business being here." He stepped forward so he towered over him. "And just so we're clear? You stay away from Doctor Corday or you'll be hearing from _our_ lawyers. Got it?"

"Got it," Patterson said.

The doors opened to the ER and Robert watched as Patterson wheeled himself out. He stepped out too and followed him slowly.

"You! Come here!" Robert shouted at the security guard stood by the door. "You know who I am?"

The guard nodded. "Good. See that man there?" Another nod. "He does not get back in this hospital without me knowing about it. You page me, I don't care what time of day it is. Under no circumstances is he to be allowed access to the surgical floor or to Doctor Corday. Do you understand? Tell me you understand, because if you let him past you I will fire your ass. Am I clear?"

The guard nodded. "Good. Make sure you tell the rest of your team. Same threat of failure applies to all."

"Is there a problem, Robert? "Mark said coming up from behind him.

Robert scowled up at him but figured the man had Elizabeth's best interests at heart and decided to play nice.

"The guy in the chair...that's Elizabeth's lawsuit," he said watching as Al finally left the building watched closely by the security guard.

" _Ahh_ ," Mark said. "How's that going?"

"As of today it's settled. He has his millions, and his apology, and hopefully that's the last we see of him."

They turned together and walked towards the admit desk. "Thought you had a trauma coming in?" Robert asked noting the large amount of personnel standing around seemingly doing nothing.

"We do. Just hasn't arrived yet, but the rooms prepped."

"Where's Edson?"

"Taking a quick look at something for Kerry. So, if the case is settled, what was he doing here and why are you siccing security on him?

"Huh?" Robert asked skimming through the outstanding charts.

"Patterson."

He put the file he'd just picked up back down. "He was looking for Elizabeth. Said he wanted to speak to her, but I don't know...I got the feeling there was more to it..like he was looking to have a last go at her. Leave her with a guilt trip, or something...to be safe I don't want him coming back in here, okay? She doesn't need any extra stress in her condition," he said and realised his error.

"Her _condition_? Is Elizabeth pregnant?"

Robert silently cursed, closed his eyes and brought his hands up cover his face, massaging his temple, before nodding.

"Whoa, Doctor Romano, you work fast!" Malucci said smiling widely, holding up his hand in a high-five which Robert left hanging.

"Congratulations," Mark said grudgingly offering his hand, and Robert shook it. "Thanks."

"Are you going to be a daddy?!"

"Way to go!" Jerry said.

Abby walked by. "Oh you're telling people now, then?"

"Telling people what?" Kerry said appearing with Edson.

"Romano's gonna be a daddy!" Haleh said. "God help us all!"

"Nice one, boss, "Edson said, followed by Kerry. "Congratulations, Robert."

"Wow, I guess those Rocket rumours must be true!" Chuny said.

That one got his attention. "What rumours?" he actually found himself asking, then shook his head. "You know what, forget it, I don't think I want to know."

The nurses exchanged amused glances and tried not to snigger, just as the paramedics finally arrived with their gunshot victim. Everyone flew into action, leaving him free to head back upstairs and wonder how he was going to explain to Lizzie how he'd just let the cat out of the bag.

88888888888

"Metz...retract the liver…. you know I shouldn't even be here...I should be at lunch right now, and it should be Corday in here."

"Yeah?" Peter said.

"Yep. But, y'know, Romano decides he's taking her to lunch and sticks me with covering the ER. It's so unfair!"

"Suction please."

"So you think this is how its gonna be? The two of them…? ' _The Romano's'_...maybe they're gonna run the department like a mafia state."

Peter let out a small chuckle which only encouraged Dale to continue.

"You know she's pregnant."

"What? More suction please."

"Yep. He has her knocked up already."

"Oh." Peter said. "No, I didn't know."

" _Sooo,_ what's she like? You know..." Dale said lewdly.

"What?"

" _Corday..._ _you know? Y_ ou've been there, right?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Peter looked up, shrugged, but said nothing.

" _Yeah,_ that's what I thought. You, Greene..guess it was all groundwork for sleeping her way to the top, huh?"

"Gentleman, I'm not sure this is really the time or place for a conversation like this," Babcock said, catching the looks exchanged between Shirley and Jacy.

8888888888888888888

"Doctor Corday, may I speak with you a moment," Shirley said from the opened door.

Elizabeth looked up from her paperwork, smiled and gestured to the empty chair in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable and Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair. "Shirley?"

"I'm not sure how to say this," she started.

"How about you just come right out with it, _à la Romano_?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Today in surgery. Doctors Benton and Edson…."

"Yes?"

"Well, they were talking...as they do….anyhow they were being…."

"What?"

"They were...well mainly Edson, but Benton didn't exactly say anything or try and shut it down...they were making inappropriate comments about...you."

" _Me_?"

Shirley nodded. "Yes. Like, _l_ _ocker room type tal_ k, if you know what I mean?"

Elizabeth caught her meaning and closed her eyes feeling her temper rise.

"I see."

"They stopped when Doctor Babcock asked them to, but I'm afraid that if Doctor Romano gets wind of it...he'll..."

"Knock their bloody blocks off and get himself suspended?" Elizabeth finished for her.

Shirley nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I do know they're not going to get away with it."

"There's always itching powder," Shirley suggested and Elizabeth laughed.

"I think this merits something more….dastardly."

"Well then, we will just have to think of something won't we?" Shirley said consiprationally.

888888888888888

The following day Shirley looked up from behind the front desk as she spotted the two surgeons leave the locker room. "Doctor Benton, Doctor Edson?"

Peter stopped walking, smiled and looked over. "Yeah?"

"Doctor Corday wants to see the both of you in her office."

"I'm off," Edson said.

"She said she wants to see you before you left. I don't think it was a request."

They exchanged glances, and Dale smirked at Benton. "See?" he whispered. " _Power crazed."_

They switched direction and Peter rapped on her half open door. Elizabeth looked up at the noise.

"You wanted to see us?" Peter asked.

"Yes," she said her voice curt.

"Can it wait until tomorrow, I have dinner plans," Dale said.

"Well then you get to go first. Peter could you wait outside, please? Oh, and close the door."

"Uhh, sure," he said stepping out.

Dale watched him go then made to sit.

"Do not sit," she said coldly. "For one I haven't invited you to, and two, you won't be here long enough. Now, it has been brought to my attention that you appear to doubt my medical credentials, specifically in my role of Associate Chief of Surgery? Is that the case Doctor Edson?"

He kept his face neutral but shifted his weight uncomfortably and felt a heat begin to seep up into his neck from where his tie suddenly felt too tight.

She pointed at the open file on the desk. "That is my resumé. As you can see, not only am I incredibly qualified, I also have a wealth of experience...all of which you do not. That is why I am sitting in this chair and you are not. After your inappropriate workplace comments yesterday in the OR, I spoke with Doctor Anspaugh. After some discussion, we've decided you are clearly in need of some guidance and will benefit from working mainly with your female colleagues...right up, until such time you can demonstrate an understanding and level of respect."

"I'm sorry, I..." She held up her hand to silence him.

"Did I say you could speak? No, I didn't so shut up and listen. Since you seem only to understand lewd crassness let me explain in language you might have a better chance of understanding. With immediate effect, and for the remainder of your residency here, _I_ am now your immediate supervisor. You will work with me, by me, under me...but, you will never be on top. You will do my scut work, my bidding, you will bring me my coffee if I so desire it." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Just so we are clear, _Dale_...you are now effectively...my bitch."

"I'm assigning you to cover the ER for the next month. When you are down there, Doctor Weaver will be more than happy to help you with your rehabilitation. You have a very large red flag against you now, so I suggest you be nothing but respectful to your colleagues, regardless of their gender. All of the above you will do, or….. if you don't like the sound of that, I will write you up for sexual misconduct. It will go on your permanent record and follow you around like a bad smell for the rest of your career. You will also, no doubt have to explain your comments to my husband. What's it to be then?"

Dale swallowed and felt the heat spreading up his neck into his face. "I apologise for my comments and look forward to working with you, Doctor Corday."

She leaned back in her chair and smirked at him. "Excellent choice. You can go now."

Dale turned on his heel, quickly. He opened the door but before he could slip through it she couldn't resist. "Oh and Dale?"

"Yes?"

"I take my coffee with cream and one sugar."

"Noted and logged," he said.

"Send in Doctor Benton."

Peter appeared in the doorframe. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"I think you already know?"

Peter shook his head.

"Allow me to enlighten you then. It's about me apparently sleeping my way to the top and your discussion of our past relations? Ring a bell? Edson, I can believe it of, but you? I expected better from you, Peter. I would have hoped that I'd warrant a bit of respect and loyalty."

Peter had the grace to look down for a second. He pulled up a chair. "Look Elizabeth, I don't know what exactly you heard, but I didn't say anything at all. It was all Edson."

"That's my bloody point Peter! Just because you didn't say anything, does not make you any less guilty..you didn't ask him to stop, or defend me. You were complicit with your silence, and that makes it just as bad in my book. I thought we were friends? If someone had talked cheap about you, I would have defended you. I've defended you to Robert in the past, even though it caused problems between us. Why couldn't you extend me the same courtesy?!"

"Okay fine, you're right. Yes, I should have told him to shut up, but look Elizabeth, its not my fault if that's what some people think. He was just saying what some people...not _all_ people...but some people think," he said.

"How bloody dare you! You know damn well, I'm an excellent surgeon! Robert promoted me long before we ever became involved, and I have been nothing but bloody supportive to you, when you've needed it. You swan around here like some sanctimonious prima donna, all holier than thou but you're just the same as Edson...all together in your little boys club of small pricks!"

Benton breathed in and pinched the bridge of his nose, then held his hands up. "Alright Elizabeth, I get it...I apologise, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Robert is unaware of all of this, and for your sake you'd better hope he remains in the dark...I think we both know it would not help your situation here, were he to find out. You may also consider that the last favour you receive from me."

Peter got up and walked to the door. He paused briefly. "I really am sorry."

Elizabeth didn't bother to respond and he left.

8888888888888888

At twenty weeks, Elizabeth was showing nicely and had a whole new appreciation for scrub pants and their forgiving, quick release drawstring. Her hormones were leading her a merry dance, and she was fluctuating from snappy, potential murderess to sex-starved nympho who couldn't get enough. Robert, bless him she thought was treading the minefield in stoic fashion. Speaking of him, she glanced up as he burst through the door and skidded to a halt. "I'm not late am I?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Robert, you're never late."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Have you drank enough? Do you want me to get you some more water?"

She shot him a filthy look. "Regard my crossed legs and tapping foot? Yes, I've drank enough, and yes, I'm dying to pee."

"Jeezus, Lizzie, I only asked if you wanted a drink. A simple no thank you would have done it."

"What I want is for you to sit down, hold my hand and be quiet!"

 _Oh great, Hyde's back, he thought_. As the pregnancy progressed, Elizabeth's patience reserves were being depleted very quickly. If she wasn't shaking him down for sex as soon as he walked through the door, she was throwing him daggers when he walked into another. He was getting dizzy wondering which one he was going to encounter but had learned to take these outbursts on the chin and just do as she wanted. He pulled a chair closer, sat down and took her hand.

"Stop tapping your foot," she said.

He glanced at her and resisted the eye roll. "Is it okay if I breathe?"

She glared at him. "So long as you do it quietly."

"Lizzie, you wouldn't be nervous by any chance would you?"

"A little."

"Well I am too, so could you stop jumping down my throat."

They sat waiting for their second trimester ultrasound. Janet Coburn entered the waiting area. "Ahh, good. All ready Elizabeth?"

"Oh, thank God," Elizabeth said. "The dams about to burst."

"Right, well, lets get you sorted then, shall we?" Janet said opening the door for them.

"You're doing the ultrasound?" Robert said surprised as he passed her.

"Have to keep the Chief of Staff happy, Robert...I'm about to put in a request for some new equipment," she smiled sweetly.

She followed them inside and set herself up as Robert helped Elizabeth climb onto the bed. By the time she sat Elizabeth had released the drawstring on her pants and raised her scrub top to reveal her swollen belly.

"Okay, Elizabeth. You know the drill. Cold gel...you ready?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"How about you, daddy?"

Robert rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning on hearing it said out loud.

They watched as Janet squeezed the gel onto her belly and started rolling the wand over her belly, until a grainy picture appeared on the monitor. Robert watched as she noted measurements and looked at different angles. Although, not his speciality he thought he remembered enough from his residency days to think he was looking at a picture of his son, and he found himself choking back a gulp. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand tighter and smiled down at her.

She felt his hand squeezing hers even tighter and pulled her eyes away from the image of what she thought, was a girl, on the monitor. She looked up at his infectious smile and mouthed, _'I love you.'_

"Okay folks, everything looks good. Heart beat is strong, everything is where it should be. So would you like to know the sex?" Janet asked, smiling warmly, amazed to see Robert wearing the largest smile she'd ever seen him sport.

Still smiling at each other, they nodded in agreement.

"No," they said together.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_Cordano twist on 'The Crossing, 'Witch Hunt' and 'Survival of the Fittest.'_

 **Chapter - sixteen**

Robert strode into the ER still dressed in his keikogi, having high tailed it across town from his karate session. He spotted Carter by the elevator, standing over a loaded gurney, with a paramedic who's name escaped him.

"Yo, Carter is this my page?"

"I don't think so," John said doing a little double-take at his attire. "I think Doctor Anspaugh is taking him."

"Oh? Must be good if Donald's nabbing it. What is it?"

"Post-op amputation," John said proudly.

" _Really_?!" He lifted the blanket on the patient and cringed at the butchery job he saw. "Oh, for the love of Christ, what did they use, a chain saw?"

"Doctor Benton talked me through..."

" _What?!"_ he spluttered _. "_ _You did this?_!"

"There was nobody else!"

" _Oh, w_ _ell_ , if no-one else could do it, by all means, let's get whoever's available!" He looked at the paramedic. "Maybe, you ought to try it next time?"

"Robert, at last! I've been paging you for well over an hour!" Kerry shouted.

He spun around at the sound of her voice and watched her hobbling towards him, and made a sweeping gesture at his clothing. "I can't wear my pager in the dojo, Kerry! Brenda knew where I was...you should have called her or you could have just asked Elizabeth."

"Robert," she said quietly and placed her hand on his forearm taking him by surprise and he looked down at the unusual contact. "I paged you because of Elizabeth. You need to come with me."

Her touch, her tone and her words unsettled him and he felt fear creeping into his voice. " _Why_? Kerry, where's Elizabeth?"

"She's with Abby in exam three," she said softly.

"On a consult?"

"As a patient."

He knew it before she said it and closed his eyes, suddenly nauseous as fear gripped and froze him to the spot and stripped him of of his voice.

Kerry slid her hand down his arm to his hand and squeezed it. "Robert," she nudged gently. "Come with me."

She pulled on his hand, and without thinking he let her lead him. After a few steps he managed to find his voice, and choked out. "What's wrong with her? Why is Elizabeth a patient?"

"There was an altercation earlier...a fight between two patients and Elizabeth took a tumble. She said she was fine, but then later she started having contractions..."

He was off and running before she could finish.

88888888

He burst into the room, and felt relief flood through him when he saw Elizabeth lying on the bed alert and awake. Then his eyes were drawn to the baby monitor, as Elizabeth attempted to raise herself up.

"Robert," she cried, and he reached for her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I picked up the page." Pulling back he cupped her face in his hands. "Kerry said that you fell and are you're having contractions?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I thought it was just backache, but then," she tried to explain but starting sobbing and he pulled her tightly to him again.

He kissed her head and said gently. "No, no, no...don't be. It's going to be okay." He glanced at Abby for the first time since entering the room. "Did you give her Terbutaline?"

"Ten minutes ago."

He nodded. "Fetal heart tones?"

"On fifty-five. No decels."

"Well, that's good," he said more confidently, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"But they haven't stopped, Robert," Elizabeth cried.

"Not yet, but you have to give it some time to work," he said soothingly.

"Or maybe we should try magnesium?"

"We will if we have to, okay? But, let's just wait and see. I promise you Lizzie, it's going to be okay."

She didn't look convinced and he touched his forehead to hers. "You know us Romano's are not exactly known for our patience. This is juniors way of telling you he's going to take after his old man."

She relaxed a little against him. "I think you mean she."

"Looked like a boy to me," he said and kissed her. "But whatever the bun is, I love you and I love heshe."

She nodded and started crying and he pulled her into his arms again. "It's okay, its okay," he repeated, trying to convince her and himself.

Abby busied herself with readings and tried not to intrude any further on the intimate scene she had no choice but to bear witness to.

Some time later Kerry knocked quietly on the door and slipped into the room, surprised to see Robert sat on the bed with Elizabeth sandwiched between his legs, leaning against him. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his hands lay protectively over her belly. Both of their eyes were closed and he was humming a calming tune she couldn't quite place, his voice soft and melodic. She raised an impressed eyebrow and looked across at Abby who smiled at her as she replaced the handset on the phone.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. No contractions since the third round. Fetal heart rate looks good."

"So its over."

"Aside from lots of bed rest," Robert's voice rang out, his tone taking no prisoners.

"How long do you think?" Elizabeth said, too tired to even pretend to fight him on it.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "For as long as necessary. How about you do my paperwork this time?"

She smiled and closed her eyes remembering his days of frustration when she would bring him paperwork while he recuperated. "You know, whenever I felt the bun move before, obviously I knew heshe was in there, but suddenly this feels so much more real...you know?"

He hugged her to him even tighter. "Let's not do this again until its actually time."

"Sorry," Abby said. "OB's waiting, and Transpo promises they'll be down soon to take you up."

"Thanks, Abby."

"The monitor stays on for at least twenty-four hours."

"I'll keep it on until I give birth," Elizabeth joked.

"You just have to slow down...and no more breaking up fights," Abby said.

"Right."

"Oh, she'll be slowing down alright," he said.

There was a knock at the door and Chuny stuck her head in. "Doctor Romano, I'm really sorry but they're screaming for you upstairs."

"Why are they screaming for me upstairs?"

"That's what I came in to tell you Robert. We've had more traumas in from from the crash site and surgery is swamped. Donald called down..he said he hates to ask, but could you lend a hand."

Elizabeth could feel his body stiffening and knew he was about to dig his heels in. "It's okay, I'm fine Robert. Go," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are...you're the Chief of Surgery, and I'm fine now, we both are. I promise. You need to go."

He looked at her torn and she wriggled round reaching up to touch his face. "Abby will stay with me until they get me, right Abby?"

Abby nodded. "And I promise I'll come and get you if anything changes, but honestly Doctor Romano, they're both going to be fine."

Elizabeth nodded at him again. "I need to sleep anyhow. Please sweetie?"

"Okay, but as soon as I'm done, I'll come find you," he said, carefully extracting himself from her.

"I know you will. Now go...save the day. I love you!"

He pulled his sneakers back on, then leaned down and kissed her lips softly, before lowering his head and kissed her growing belly that cocooned his unborn child. "Love you both," he said. He kissed her again and touched her face, struggling with himself once again. Her eyes gave him the strength to turn and he looked to Abby. "You'll stay with her?"

Abby nodded. "I promise."

He dipped his head to her briefly, his eyes saying 'thank you,' and turned to leave. Kerry followed him out.

"Never pictured you as a s _weetie,_ " Kerry chuckled.

"Can it, Kerry" he said sprinting back towards the elevator.

She watched him go with a new grudging appreciation of the complex man.

8888888888

Robert put his key in the front door and as he let himself in was alarmed by two things. The first thing was the two suitcases he saw sitting at the bottom of the stairs, the second was the shrill laughter coming from the lounge indicating the owner of the cases. He groaned and considered backing out off the house until Gretel betrayed his presence, and he heard Elizabeth call out.

"Robert is that you?"

Painting on a smile he walked into the lounge. "Hi."

"Look, mother's come to stay," she said smiling through gritted teeth, and he tried not laugh.

"Great," he said and Isabelle stood presenting her cheeks to him. "Robert, darling. How are you?" He dutifully gave her a kiss on each before leaning down to kiss Elizabeth, then sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm good. So is this a flying visit?"

"Good heavens no! I've come to take care of Elizabeth. I was simply terrified when she called about the baby scare. That ER sounds positively lethal...first you get shot there and then Elizabeth gets caught up in the middle of a fight! In fact, you really shouldn't be working at all Elizabeth. Don't you agree Robert?"

He felt two sets of eyes on him. "Err, I think what's important right now is that Lizzie rests and does not get stressed."

"Agreed." She smiled sensing she had an ally and clapped her hands together. "Right, well then. Shall I make tea?"

"Sounds good," he said.

"Oh, Robert, could you be a love and take my cases up for me?" she said as she left for the kitchen.

"She's been force feeding me bloody cups of tea all day! I don't want any more tea, Robert!"

"Okay, okay...calm down. No more tea...I will drink the tea. When did she get here, anyhow?"

"First thing this morning, right after you left."

"Really? Oh well, thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah, right, if I'd done that you'd still be in surgery for the foreseeable future."

His lips formed into a smirk and gave him away.

"Knew it," she said.

He looked back at the door and lowered his voice. "How long is she staying? There's two suitcases….that's bad, right?"

"It's not a good omen. Can you take some more time off work?"

"Not really, and that would kind of defeat the purpose of her being here."

"My point exactly. If you're here, she doesn't need to be."

"I'd love to, but I can't."

"Liar!"

"To be honest, I think I actually feel a lot better knowing that she's going to be here and you're not home alone."

"You bloody turncoat!

"Look, she's here...and she's trying.."

"She's very trying!"

"She's trying to make an effort, and she's here because she cares. It'll be fine." He put on his best British accent. " _We'_ _re_ _all_ _going to_ _get along famously_."

She laughed. "I give you two days before you're begging her to let you take her to the airport. There's no Jess here to distract her now."

8888888888

Two weeks later, Isabelle was still there and much to Elizabeth's dismay, Robert was not only hanging in there, he was actually getting along very well with her, united as they were in fussing over her.

After another mind-numbingly boring and particularly tetchy day with her mother, both women were relieved when Gretel announced Robert's return, then hugged his side sniffing the air as he walked into the lounge carrying a basket.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said smiling. "I do come bearing gifts though."

Isabelle lowered her book. "Sounds intriguing."

He placed the basket in front of Elizabeth and she leaned forward to peek inside. She smiled seeing it stuffed full of her favourite treats, but also a myriad of items that she'd been craving. Most of them were genuine cravings like the pickled onions in balsamic vinegar she now held in her hands. However, she'd also been having some fun at his expense of late, by sending him out at all hours on impossible missions just for the hell of it. He'd done it all with minimal complaint and not failed a single task. She looked up into his face, touched by the sweetness of the gesture and his thoughtfulness and burst into guilty tears.

He looked confused and turned to Isabelle for help. "What did I do?"

Elizabeth reached up for his hand. "Nothing, its lovely! Sorry...it's my hormones," she managed between sobs and pulled him down to her wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, it's really very thoughtful of you."

"You're very lucky to have such an attentive husband Elizabeth. Your father was totally useless when I was carrying you," Isabelle said and it set her off crying again.

"Well, I think I shall retire for the night and leave her in your very capable hands, Robert. Goodnight."

"G'night." he said. Once she'd gone he took Elizabeth's face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Hey you, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Rough day?"

She switched from crying to laughing and he shook his head in amazement, trying to keep up with her changing emotions.

"Here," he said passing her a handkerchief and gazed lovingly at her wild hair and swollen red eyes as she blew her nose.

"What?" she asked catching him staring.

He smiled. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"Of what?"

"Just how beautiful you look right now."

She started crying again and he laughed. "Okay, so I am going to stop speaking now, but before I do...c'mon, let's go to bed."

88888888888888

Robert escorted his interviewee to the elevator still pushing the hard sell. "County is hard core blood and guts, but I guarantee you'll rack up more surgical hours here than anywhere in the country."

"I must admit I'm intrigued Doctor Romano. I'll be in touch."

"I look forward to that," he said smoothly shaking her hand.

He turned around to find a very annoyed and unimpressed Elizabeth staring at him.

"Is _she_ another one of my replacements?" she said nudging her head at the closed elevator doors.

" _Lizzie_! Love and light of my life you could never be replaced. Now, what are you talking about and why are you here?"

"Why is Peter conducting my interviews and doing my paperwork?"

"Because I asked him to while you're off resting. So why aren't you off resting?"

"Because Robert, I am as rested as rested can be. I am bloody well sick of resting...I'm bored and I'm stir-crazy. I took a little time off to recoup some energy, but now I'm fine."

"So why is there a baby monitor strapped to your belly, or are you just pleased to see me?"

"I'm simply doing some monitoring, but I can assure you, I'm ready, willing and more than able to return to work."

They reached the front desk. "Hi Doctor Corday," Shirley said, smiling. "How are doing?"

"I'm very well, thank you. Very happy to be back."

Robert narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you get past your mother?"

"You mean my jailer? She's at home packing. Apparently I'm an ungrateful child and will miss her when I need a cup of tea making."

"Lizzie, go home and rest….please...for me, the little one, and for the love of God!"

"No! I want to work, and you have no right to stop me! Would you like me to reacquaint you with the section of maternity leave in the hospitals policy on sexual harassment and discrimination?"

He signed the file he was holding and handed it over to Shirley. "No, I'd rather do a bowel resection."

Elizabeth slapped her hand down hard on the counter making the pair of them jump briefly and stare at her.

"You know, I read somewhere about a pregnant woman who killed her husband and got off on a temporary-insanity defence because of hormone imbalance!"

Shirley snickered drawing a glare from the pair of them and quickly turned making herself scarce as Elizabeth continued. "Now, I'm here, I'm staying here and I want to work."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine you want to work? We're presenting three cases for M and M tomorrow. You can pull the charts from records, track down the x-rays in Radiology and get the slides from Pathology."

"No!" she said shaking her head. "No, I want back in surgery."

"Nah-aha-ah...first things first. Then you can set up the projection microscope and make thirty-five millimetre slides of the gross pathology specimens."

"I know what you're doing, Robert...it won't work."

"Oh, and make sure there's coffee and doughnuts for one hundred. Especially ones with the little sprinkles on top...they're my favourite!" he said smiling. "Or….you can go home and rest!"

8888888888

Robert entered the scrub room and shook his head in exasperation as he saw Elizabeth stood at the sink scrubbing.

"Anything else?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, some number-one chromic on a liver needle."

"You got it."

He stepped up to the sink. "Lizzie, why am I hearing you're doing an ex-lap on a GSW?"

"Because I am," she said, steeling herself for a battle.

"And the M and M prep?"

She smiled sweetly. "Is being taken care off by Dale."

He recognised the signs of her digging her heals in. Fine, he thought. If she wants to work, he'd humour her. He walked past her to the adjacent sink and let his hand slide across her back tenderly as he did.

He reached across for a soap and started to scrub, grinning as he caught her watching him, clearly waiting for his next move. He nudged his head at her belly. "Are you sure you can still reach the table?"

She smirked. "At least I can see the table, sweetie."

"Ho-ho-ho!" he laughed. "Well, I was gonna offer to assist after my AV shunt, but not if you're going prenatal on me."

"Actually, if you really want to help, you can have my dinner and slippers waiting for me when I've finished. I'm in the mood for pizza...and ice-cream."

He looked lovingly at her swollen stomach and smirked. "Think you need it?"

Shirley couldn't help herself and giggled drawing an evil look from Elizabeth.

88888888888

"Another 4.0 proline," Elizabeth said rolling her head to the side. "Shirley, can you rub my back for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, just above the waist on the right. It's driving me mad."

Shirley shrugged and obliged. "How's that?"

"Oh, yes. Yeah, that's it."

Robert poked his head into OR4 once he'd finished his surgery. As he'd expected, Elizabeth was still at it. What he didn't expect to see though, was Shirley massaging his wife's lower back.

"Okay. Release the vessel loop. _Oh yeah_. That's it!"

"I'm sorry, is this the day spa? I was looking for the OR," he said grinning behind his mask as they both whipped their heads round.

"Everything's under control, Robert."

"I hope so, you've been in here long enough," he said stepping up to the table.

"I've repaired the liver, the diaphragm and now the IVC."

"Uh-huh. What about the defect to the ascending colon?"

She looked up at him surprised. "Where?" She asked and started looking further.

"A _li_ _iii_ _ttle_ lower. Yeah...right there," he crowed.

She breathed in and silently cursed. "I hadn't fully run the bowel yet."

"Or maybe, this is just too big a case, given your delicate condition?"

"We were doing perfectly well until you came in, thank you!" she snapped, her playful tone gone.

"Elizabeth?" he said, his voice soft conveying his concern. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and saw his eyes pleading with hers and softened her voice. "I'm fine."

"Well, you won't mind if I scrub in...wouldn't want you to be late for dinner."

"Perish the thought." She smiled behind her mask and let her eyes say thank you.

88888888888

"Okay. Help me immobilize the small intestine," he said.

"Pancreas is fine."

"Uh-ohh. Take a look at this."

"Its a haematoma of the duodenum," she sighed.

"Yeah. The bullet went through the medial aspect of the second portion."

"You're kidding!"

"Have you known me to kid?" He rolled his stiff neck. "Hey Shirley, can I get a neck massage?"

Shirley raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Is that a no? Okay, well then you can open up a pancreaticoduodenectomy tray. He needs a whipple."

"That's a five-hour procedure, Robert!"

"I know. I'll call in Benton," he said gently offering her the out.

"No, you won't. It's my patient, and I'll finish it," she said stubbornly.

"Lizzie, _please_. There's no need to torture yourself."

"I just need a bathroom break."

"A _bathroom_ break?" he said, mocking her accent.

"Well, I am seven months pregnant!"

"Should have considered that before you started."

She sighed. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Fine. Shirley, call in another scrub tech. I need an extra pair of hands."

Elizabeth looked up at him annoyed. "Okay, forget it. I won't go!"

"Go!"

"No! I won't! Bovie, pickups," she said holding out her hands for the instruments. "Shirley, can you crawl between my legs and insert a Foley?"

"Oh, for the love of God! Go on, get out. Get out of here!"

She dropped the instruments and left, but was back within five minutes as promised and hours later proudly said, "I'm happy to close."

"Be my guest!"

"Skin stapler," she said. "Couple of ABD's."

Robert tore off his gown and goggles by the door, and they both looked up and smiled into each others eyes above their masks.

888888888888

"Jerry, where's my wife?"

"Oh, hey Doctor Romano. Yeah she's on a consult in three."

"Thanks," he threw out over his shoulder, already heading off in search of her. He hadn't got far when she rounded the corner and he nearly bumped into her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said. "You can't possibly be scoping out new patients."

"Not through choice," she sighed tiredly. "Fortunatly not a surgical problem, thank God!"

"How are you feeling?" he asked in all seriousness.

"If I don't get off my feet, my ankles are going to explode," she admitted. "But Robert, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work!"

"Yeah, trust me Lizzie, I got the message...loud and clear!"

"What have you got there?"

"Haven't got the slippers I'm afraid, but I have brought dinner. I believe you ordered pizza and ice-cream," he said holding the items up in his hands.

She looked at him and wanted to be annoyed, but the idea of pizza and ice-cream, plus the adorable look he was giving her made her cave, and she smiled.

Robert nodded his head at the empty gurney, next to them. "Hop up," he said putting down the boxes and then helped her climb up. She leaned backwards, and he lifted her feet up, propping them up on a blanket. "Oh God, thank you, that's wonderful." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "I'm so hungry!"

"So then my crazy lady, what do you want first? Pepperoni pizza or cherry garcia ice-cream."

"Ohh, let's go with the ice-cream first! God, that was the most difficult case today, but I got through it, Robert. Admittedly, with your help."

He spooned some ice cream into her mouth and she closed her eyes in delight. "Ohhh, that's good. Have some."

He took a spoon himself and agreed. "Not bad."

"Now that it's over, I'm thinking, why do I have to prove that a pregnant surgeon can be competent?"

"Err, you don't," he said and fed her another spoonful. "And you never did!"

"I can operate until the day I deliver. But what the hell for?"

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone Lizzie, especially me. You can do anything you want, and let's face it, you normally do."

She giggled and he loaded the spoon with more ice-cream. "You were amazing today. I mean you're pretty much amazing any day of the week, but today? Wow...you are an amazing woman...open wide." He fed her another spoon. "And you are an amazing wife and very soon….you are going to be an amazing mom."

"Thank you, sweetie. Which is why, as of now, I'm officially on maternity leave."

Robert looked up from loading the spoon with more ice-cream, smiling, and actually offered up a silent prayer of thanks. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm going to rest, I'm going to take care of myself and our baby."

He fed her another spoonful of ice-cream, and followed it in with a kiss. "Good. You have no idea how happy that makes me! So, you take care of the bun and let me take care of you."

She leaned forward for another kiss which he obliged her with. "If you really want to take care of me at this very moment in time, you can give me a foot rub."

He pulled back and made a show of looking around at the busy E.R department.

"I'm not joking Robert, my feet are killing me!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but put the spoon in the tub and handed her the ice-cream. "Up," he said, indicating her feet, and he helped her lift them higher as he jumped up onto the gurney. Settling himself opposite her, he sat cross-legged and laid her feet back down in his lap, and removed her shoes and socks. He started on the left foot first, and smiled when she let out a rather large moan of pleasure and watched in wonder, as she tucked into the remainder of her dinner, while he rubbed her tired feet, completely oblivious to the envious looks they were drawing.

"Ohhh, that is sooo good. I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here. I don't think I have the strength to move."

"Well, fortunately, for you Lizzie, I will always have the strength to carry you, wherever you may want to go," he said and lifted her foot and kissed her toes.

888888888

"Ohhh, now would you look at that," Haleh said softly. "I can't even get my man to give me a foot rub, never mind give me one in public."

"Same here," Chuny sighed.

"Hell, have you seen the way he looks at her too? Just once, I'd kill for someone to look at me like that, you know?"

"What kind of a messed up world is it when we're sat round bigging up Romano for being more romantic than our own men?"

"A whacked up one for sure!"

"And am I the only one who thinks he looks _juuust_ a little bit cute right now?"

"No you're not, and not so little, either."

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen -**

Robert drained his coffee cup and put it down on the table. "So if she says yes, you're okay with it?"

"Absolutely. How is Elizabeth?"

He leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath. "Very pregnant."

Reading between the loaded words Donald smiled. "And how are you coping?"

"Honestly? It's like being on a roller-coaster."

"We've all been there. Hang in there, it will all be worth it."

Robert smiled. "Don't misunderstand me Donald...it's the best ride of my life."

"Hah! I know what you mean. I remember when Scot was born...now those were the best days of my life. They really are precious," he said his voice taking on a melancholic lilt.

Robert looked down and felt a bit uncomfortable. Here he was, an excited and expectant father to be when Donald had lost his son just a few years back.

Donald shook his head and snapped himself back, before standing up. "My advice? Don't waste a single day of it... but I think you've already come to that conclusion."

Robert stood with him then reached across and shook his hand.

888888888

Robert stood outside the E.R Doctors lounge drinking coffee watching the comings and goings of his worker bees. He was equally aware of Kerry's close scrutiny, amused every time she glanced over. He'd been stood there for close to half an hour now, just watching and sipping his coffee. He glanced at his watch and reckoned she'd last no more than two more minutes before it would be too much and she would be hobbling her way over to him. He smiled when she lasted just one.

"Robert, is there something I can do for you?"

He looked around at the curious looks of the other doctors and nurses, all casually trying to act disinterested.

"There is actually." He pushed and held the door open with one arm. "Got a minute?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously before limping past him. Robert smirked at the nosy peanut gallery and closed the door.

"Coffee, Kerry? I'm refilling," he said walking to the pot and topping up his cup.

"No, I'm good." She leaned her weight onto her crutch. "What's this about, Robert?"

He turned around and looked at her. "Elizabeth is due in a week."

She nodded. "An exciting time for you both I expect."

"It is." He smiled and blew on the hot liquid. "Which is why...I would like to hand you the keys to the Kingdom."

"The keys to what?" she said, but he could see her mind already working it out.

"I want to be at home with my wife and that's what I intend to do. But before I can do that, I need to know that there is someone here at the helm, steering the ship so's to speak. Now, I know we don't always see eye to eye...in fact, I'm not sure we've ever seen eye to eye," he chuckled and she actually smiled too. "But, you do have my respect and you are an excellent administrator."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "And naturally you have my respect too."

"Thanks, but there's no need to brown nose me back, Kerry."

"I wasn't..."

He waved a hand at her cutting her off. "Kerry, how would you like to be Chief Of Staff in my absence?"

Her eyes widened. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Never more so. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'd relish the challenge."

"Good. How soon can you start?"

She shook her head dumbfounded. "Whenever you want me to."

"Right well, there's no time like the present. Brenda's deliberately kept the agenda light for the next few weeks anyhow, soooo."

He reached into his pocket and produced a key to his office. "Here is your key to the Kingdom. Please don't make me regret this."

She reached out an eager hand accepting it. "I won't."

"Brenda will give you any help you need and if you're not sure about anything run it past Donald. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded smiling widely unable to hide her amazement. He held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"Just don't get too comfortable...it is just temporary."

"Off course. I'm happy to be able to help."

"Okay then. Well, good luck and I...am going home." He reached for the door and her voice stopped him.

"Thank you Robert, for the opportunity. I won't let you down."

"Temporary, Kerry."

"I know, I know...and Robert?"

"What?" He turned around to face her, surprised to see her looking right at him.

She smiled warmly. "I think you're going to be an excellent father."

He gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks Kerry." They nodded at each other, a silent truce agreed and he left.

Kerry shook her head and looked down at the key in her hand and let out a small laugh. "I'll be damned."

She opened the door to find Mark, Chen and Haleh loitering outside.

"Everything okay, Kerry? What did he want?" asked Mark.

"He just made me interim Chief of Staff."

" _H_ _E_ _WHAT_?!" They all turned and looked at the elevator just in time to catch Robert's cheeky smile and thumbs up wave just before the doors closed on him.

888888888888888

"Lizzie! Where are you?"

"Lounge!"

He walked in and found her sprawled out over the couch, surrounded by a plethora of cushions and grinned.

"Well, now don't you look comfortable."

She looked up at him and returned his smile. "You're home early."

"Yes, I am...and as of now….I'm on a months paternity leave," he said watching as her eyes lit up.

"Really?! How on earth have you managed that?!"

He gave a casual shrug. "Donald's covering the department _aaaand_..."

"Yes?"

"I just gave Chief of Staff to Kerry."

"You didn't!"

He nodded and sank down next to her and gave her a kiss. "Did so...it's just temporary and...since we won't be there to witness it, also not our problem….that pleasure, is reserved for the rest of County!"

"Oh now that is both brilliant and evil! I love you!"

"I love you too. So, where's this list of chores you keep telling me is getting longer every day."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next week Robert put the finishing touches to the nursery they'd decorated together and collected his mother who was going to stay with them until after the birth. Isabelle had threatened to visit again, but was put off when Elizabeth revealed that her father was in town and had been talked into staying at the house.

Robert still felt a certain amount of stiffness coming from Charles' where he was concerned, but was somewhat forgiving of it, as Elizabeth, clearly a daddies girls, loved having him there. His own mother was also working her own special brand of charm on him leaving Robert to pretty much get on with what he wanted to do, finishing Elizabeth's list.

Thursday evening Mary had prepared yet again another feast and afterwards Mary insisted on doing the dishes, and Charles offered to help. Once they'd finished they carried through some drinks through to the lounge, where, upon entering he winced and smiled at the sound that greeted them. Elizabeth was seated at the piano having a quick lesson from Robert.

Mary wandered over to where Robert stood and tapped him on the shoulder. "A brilliant doctor you are my boy, but a piano tutor you are not."

Robert pouted but let her take his place and watched as Mary placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Scoot over." Elizabeth shuffled to her left and Mary sat down. "Right my lovely, ignore everything he just said. What you want to be doing is..."

Robert rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned to Charles who was seated on a couch reaching for a cup of tea.

"Would you like upgrading to a Scotch? I know I am."

Charles nodded and placed the teacup back down on the table as Robert went to the bar and returned with two tumblers full. He passed him a glass and sat down opposite, then raised his glass. "Here's to Elizabeth."

Charles raised his own glass and smiled. "To Elizabeth."

They drank and listened as Elizabeth ran through scales under Mary's careful tutelage.

"She's getting better," Robert said.

Charles scoffed and raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Really? How long has she been at it?"

"On and off, six months."

Charles looked down and smiled into his glass.

Robert caught the look. "She'll get it."

"I'm surprised she's bothering. She's never shown the slightest bit of interest in learning an instrument before."

Robert considered that and leaned forward a little. "My mom taught me how to play when I was pretty young. We spent hours and hours together and I think that that is something Lizzie would like to be able to do with ours."

Charles looked up and nodded suddenly understanding. He glanced over as she hit another bum note and winced. "Do you really think she'll get it?"

Robert looked over too. "I know she will," he said with confidence. "She can pretty much do anything."

Charles looked back at Robert and smiled. "You know, I had my reservations when Elizabeth told me the two of you were getting married."

Not wanting to say anything wrong Robert just gave a slight shrug.

"However, despite what Elizabeth's mother might say to the contrary, I am not above being able to admit when I am wrong. And in this case, I can now say that I was wrong. You obviously make her very happy, anybody can see that, so I thank you...and as for the little one, well...I know that you two will do a much better job of it, than Bella and I ever did."

Robert attempted to mask his surprise. "Thanks."

"Take good care of them both."

"You can count on it, sir."

"Call me Charles."

Robert smiled, nodded and raised his glass. Charles raised his glass to meet it but leaned forward and patted Robert on the shoulder just as Mary and Elizabeth joined them.

Mary immediately engaged Charles in conversation as Elizabeth sat down heavily next to Robert. "What was that all about?" she whispered.

"I think your father just give me his seal of approval," he whispered back.

" _Really_? Well will wonders never cease..."

Robert smiled. "Wait, does this mean your mom will _stop_ liking me now?"

She smiled and giggled. "God only knows."

8888888888

The pain started later that evening. A backache just like she'd experienced after she'd taken her fall in the E.R. Not saying anything, wanting to make sure she kept her eye on the clock she asked Robert to run her a bath, where she took a nice long soak and the warm water helped with the discomfort, before she went to bed.

Around six in the morning, Elizabeth lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Robert lay on his side, fast asleep beside her an arm flung over her. When she felt the pain hit again she glanced at the clock once again.

"Robert!" She nudged him. "Robert!"

"Wassup?" he slurred and then came quickly awake. "Are you okay? Is it show-time?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "I think so."

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, right then. Err, how far apart are you?"

"It's time Robert," she said gripping his hand.

"Okay. Okay." He stayed with her until the pain passed then jumped out off bed and nearly tripped over as he tried to pull on his jeans in too much of a hurry.

"Robert slow down. I don't need you breaking a leg, and I really don't need you stressing me out!"

"Sorry," he said breathing in and shrugging into a T-shirt. He went around the bed and helped her up. "So the bags all ready," he said passing her her clothes that she'd already laid out in preparation. "You okay if I go and get everybody up?"

She nodded and Robert left to rouse Charles and Mary. Shortly after they all climbed into his car with Elizabeth in the back with Mary and Charles either side of her, each holding her hand while Robert drove as fast as he legally could.

He pulled up into the ambulance bay and looked back at Elizabeth who was breathing her way through another contraction.

"I'm gonna run in and grab a wheelchair, okay?"

She puffed and nodded. "Hurry!"

He climbed out and raced over, but as he reached the E.R doors a security guard held up his hand and blocked his entrance.

"You can't leave that there," he said pointing at the car. "You'll have to move it."

Robert swore to himself and puffed up his chest. "I'm the Chief of Staff and I'll leave the damn car where I please! Now get out of my way!"

The guard shook his head unimpressed.

Robert quickly sidestepped past him and as the doors opened he scanned the faces in the E.R, spotting the one person he was hoping to see. "ABBY!" he yelled. "A little help here!"

She turned around from the front desk were she stood talking with Luka and Malucci.

The guard reappeared and grabbed hold of Robert's arm. "Sir, you need to move that car!"

"Abby tell this bozo who I am, and you, get your God-damned arm off of me!"

The guard looked down at him with an amused smirk and Robert got ready to deck him.

"It's okay Bob...Bob only started yesterday," Abby explained, putting her own hand into the mix. "You can let him go. This is Doctor Romano, he's our Chief of Staff."

"AKA your boss!"

"I don't care, he still can't leave his car in the ambulance bay."

"He's the Chief of Staff, and I'm guessing his pregnant wife is in the car outside about to give birth?" Robert nodded. "So you do the math...and if you don't let go of his arm, I'd say you're also a split second away from finding out that he's also a black belt in karate."

The guard released his hand. "Sorry...I thought the Chief was the lady with the crutch?"

Robert shook his head and waved a dismissive hand.

"I'll grab a chair and follow you out," Abby said as Haleh joined them. "Is it time?" she asked excited. "I'll go hold the elevator for you!"

Robert looked the guard up and down and peered at his security badge. "Bob, huh? Well, _Bob_ if you want to redeem yourself in my eyes come with me, and you can move my car to the garage."

He ran back out to the car followed by Abby.

"How's she doing?"

"She's being a trooper, she is," Mary said climbing out of the car.

"Someone call for a taxi to Obstetrics?" Abby said catching up and Elizabeth smiled up at her.

Robert handed the car key to the guard. "Put her in the garage in my spot….Doctor Romano, third level...and please, try not to scratch her."

"Seriously? I'm in labour and you're worried about your precious car?" Elizabeth spat out.

He slipped his arm around her waist and grinned, helping her out of the car. "Come on, lets get you inside."

Elizabeth shook her head at the chair. "I think I can make it."

"Hospital policy," Abby said. "In the chair."

Elizabeth nodded and let Robert help her into it. He kept hold of her hand and walked alongside as Abby pushed. Mary and Charles followed carrying her bags as they entered the E.R to a new bustle of activity.

"Oh and mom?" Robert said dropping his voice. "Please don't call me Robbie while we're in here."

"I'll be good Robbie," she said chuckling and patted his cheek with her hand. "Last one, I promise."

Abby hearing the exchange tried not to smile and turned her head away.

"Hey, Family Romano...having a baby?" Malucci said just as Kerry joined them.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every ten minutes."

She smiled. "Best you get upstairs then."

"Who are the olds?" Malucci asked.

"That's Elizabeth's father and Romano's mother," Kovac said having met them both at the wedding.

"That sweet looking old lady gave birth to the anti-Christ?!"

Kovac laughed. "That sweet old lady is as sharp as they come and there's nothing wrong with her hearing!" he said as Mary turned and scowled at Malucci.

"I've got the elevator," Haleh called out and Abby pushed her into it as Chuny ran up and asked, "Is it time?"

"YES!" Elizabeth screamed as another contraction hit.

"In case you missed it, that would be a yes," Robert laughed taking hold of the chair from Abby.

"Good luck," she said.

"Congratulations."

"Don't be a hero, my advice...get the epidural."

The doors closed on the smiling and waving well-wishers.

8888888888

Robert glanced over at the sleeping Elizabeth. Exhausted as she was, she'd never looked quite as beautiful to him as she did right now, and the love that he always felt for her also somehow, seemed different. He couldn't quite comprehend it or put it into words, so instead he sat there, happy in this state of silent sentry, watching her chest rise and fall, in a comforting pattern, rising and falling, sleeping the sleep of the just. He returned his gaze back to the precious small bundle he cradled in his arms. His daughter.

He thought back over the last year and a half, amazed at just how much his life had changed. He'd been a workaholic, single man doting after a woman who didn't see him, destined to die alone because he wasn't willing to settle for anyone less than the woman sleeping soundly in the bed next to his chair. And then somehow, by some stroke of luck she had let him in, let him love her and let herself love him back. And the result of that love now lay, cradled in his arms. He was a husband, a father; they were parents and right now, nothing else mattered.

The birth had been without complications and Elizabeth had weathered it well. He knew the O.B nurses were relieved that he'd been on his best behaviour but the truth of the matter was he'd been in complete awe of Elizabeth the whole time, especially the moment when she bore down with that one final push and they were rewarded with the sound of a crying baby. Their hands had gripped each others and their collective breaths held as Janet announced they had a daughter. He'd cut the cord not giving a damn that his steady surgeons hand had shook whilst he did it. He'd watched as they'd weighed, bathed and swaddled her before handing her to him. And at that moment he'd fallen utterly and hopelessly in love for the second time in his life.

He passed her carefully into Elizabeth's outstretched arms. "She's beautiful Lizzie…she's you. Thank you...thank you for the most amazing gift ever," he said, looking into her eyes, his own once again misty and not giving a damn who saw it.

8888888888888

Elizabeth woke slowly, surprised to find herself lying on her back, a position she rarely slept in. It only reinforced to her, just how tired she was. She'd done many marathon surgeries before and never quite felt fatigue like this before.

Thirsty, she thought. She was thirsty and looked to her right looking for the water jug. That's when she spotted Robert dozing in the chair next to her, their daughter, carefully cradled in his arms. The very image would have been inconceivable not so very long ago she thought. And yet now it just seemed...right. They were a family and she couldn't conceive of anything else but, _this_. They had come so far in a relativity short period of time and ironically taken such a long time to get there. She reached an arm out to the water jug and somehow his eyes flicked open alert.

"Hey," he said. "What do you need?"

She smiled and chuckled. "I think I already have everything."

He returned the smile and carefully stood up. "Good job you're awake. I think this one might be wanting her mom soon."

She reached up her arms to him and accepted the bundle, staring down at her. "It's amazing isn't it? It's instant... this feeling of love, of commitment, of..of everything...that from this moment on, without hesitation, without question, you'd blindly do anything for her."

He smiled and nodded as he poured a glass of water and handed it to her, letting his fingers caress hers as she reached up and took it from him. "Not just for her, for you too."

"Where is everybody?"

"They've gone home..said they'll be back tomorrow. Your mother is on her way by the way."

"What? No, she can't! You told her daddy is staying at the house, right?"

"What can I say Lizzie. She wants to meet the little one, plus she said and I quote, 'If Charles cannot see his way to doing the decent thing and vacate for alternative accommodation, she would just have to remind him why he couldn't share living space with her in the first place,' unquote."

"You're not even kidding are you?"

"Don't worry Lizzie. My mom is more than capable of refereeing two squabbling brats. She had plenty of practice with me and Emma. She'll be the buffer we need."

He leaned down and kissed her just as the baby started to stir and started reaching.

Elizabeth readjusted herself and Molly quickly latched on to feed. "You're a natural," Robert said lovingly.

8888888888888888

They looked up at the knock on the door to see Donald sticking his head round followed by Shirley.

"Up to visitors?"

"Absolutely! Want to see the nipper?" Robert said proudly.

Donald and Shirley both tried to enter the room at the same time, comically getting stuck in the door frame as each tried to wedge the other other out of the way. Shirley won out as she wiggled, elbowed and lunged forwards.

"Ohh, she's beautiful," Shirley cooed. "What's she called?"

"Short version...Molly."

"Molly...I like it... _heeey_ Molly!" she said, curling her little finger as she gently brushed it against the baby's cheek. "And , Oh my goodness, she has _soooo_ much hair! Just like her mommy!"

"Excuse me, I used to have quite a bit of hair you know."

Shirley looked to Elizabeth for verification and received a silent nod. She looked at Robert and shook her head. "No, sorry. Don't believe it. I'll need to see photographic evidence to the contrary."

"Like I'm gonna fall for that. No, you're right. I've never had hair, you go with that."

"So, what's the long version then?" Donald asked.

"Mary Isabelle," Elizabeth said.

"Well, congratulations you two!" Donald said and produced a box of cigars from around his back, which he handed to Robert who in turn shook his hand.

"Thanks."

"I heard she did well."

Robert nodded. "She did. Although, she was up most of the night feeding. Kids got my appetite."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid you are both going to have to get used to disturbed nights from herein."

Donald produced a hip flask from his jacket as Molly distracted both Elizabeth and Shirley. He waved it at Robert who nodded and they took sneaky turns taking celebratory swigs.

88888888

Robert walked proudly, carefully cradling his daughter. He had a daughter, he thought still trying to wrap his head around it. He heard Kerry's voice from behind him as he made his way to his office.

"Robert? What are you doing down here?"

"Hey, Kerry," he said turning. "Thought I'd give this one the tour while Elizabeth catches up on some sleep."

Her face lit up as he turned and she saw the baby. "Ohh! She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Molly."

"Hey Chief they said you wanted to see me?" Malucci said appearing from round the corner. He spotted Robert and jogged over. "Hey boss, congratulations...wow, she's a cute one! Look at her! You're gonna have to keep the boys away from her, if you know what I mean. Hi, you're quite the heifer, aren't you? Can I hold her?"

Robert looked at him like he had two heads. "No."

"Aww, c'mon boss, I just washed my hands."

"Good for you Malucci. Answers still no."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Why can't I hold her?"

"Just following your advice and keeping the boys away."

Malucci pouted and Kerry laughed at his sulkiness.

"Actually Robert, do you have a minute to go over a few things?"

"What about me, Chief?"

"I'll see you when I want to see you."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It means go away," Robert said.

Malucci looked between the pair of them, shrugged and turned around walking away.

"What did you want me to look at then?"

"Budget report. It's on my desk." At his raised eyebrow, she corrected herslef. "Sorry...your desk," she said motioning towards his office.

He rolled his eyes but followed her into his office. She pulled out the relevant report for him and offered it out to him. He was about to reach for it with one hand when he noticed her looking at Molly with longing. It wasn't totally removed from the way Elizabeth gazed down at her when she was feeding. A bond between mother and child that even he was jealous off, and hoped when he got to give her a bottle he'd get that same look. Feeling magnanimous he surprised even himself. "Would you like to hold her?"

Kerry looked up at him surprised. "Really?" He nodded, she smiled. "Yes please."

He handed her over and quickly looked through the various budget reports, quietly impressed to see nothing outrageous or to cause alarm. He looked up and watched Kerry gazing down at Molly, her expression one of wonder, but of wanting also. Something he'd have never credited her with. Then again, he supposed not many would have credited it with him.

"Are you going to have kids one day?" he asked softly.

"I think I would very much like that," she said quietly, not taking her eyes away from Molly. "She's perfect, Robert."

"I know."

"You're very lucky."

"I know that too." His tone was almost too sincere for her to believe, and she looked up fully expecting to see him wearing a smug smirk but all she saw was an honest smile and she returned it. "There's some other stuff there you could look over if you wanted," she said nudging her head at the large pile of paperwork on the desk. He reached for the file from the top of the pile and cast his eye over it. There was nothing in there of interest that would warrant a second pair of eyes, and a little confused he cast his eyes back to Kerry, who was cooing and pulling faces at Molly and it struck a chord within him. _What the hell are you doing to me Molly,_ he thought to himself as he smiled reaching for another file happy to indulge her for a few more minutes.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

_All characters still not mine….Cordano twist on 'Rampage'_

 **Chapter Eighteen -**

Robert woke up alone again. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, listening out for any kind of noise, but was met with only silence. He got up and went first to the nursery, then went down the stairs and found Elizabeth sat on the couch cradling Molly.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

Elizabeth looked up at him with tired eyes. "She was up three thirty until six then wanted to feed again at seven."

"Okay, well give her here and go lie down and grab some sleep," he said taking the baby from her. "You missing my mom's help, yet?"

She sighed. "It's crazy. I couldn't wait for everyone to leave so it was just us and now I'm desperate enough to wish even my mother was still here."

"That is desperate," he said and gave a small laugh. "Why didn't you shake me?'

She sighed. "I need to pump more milk."

"Lizzie, you know formula's not going to do her any harm."

"I know, but you're back to work tomorrow so you need to get some level of rest."

"Yeah, which means you also need some rest. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"There's no point, really. As soon as she wakes up I hear her, and when she is asleep I can't sleep because I lie there listening for her to wake up! Oh God, do I sound whiney?

"No, you sound tired," he chuckled. "Tell you what, go get a bath, relax then go back to bed. I'm going to take her out for the day and guarantee you some peace and quiet. I wanted to swing by the hospital anyhow to see exactly what Kerry's got in store for me tomorrow."

"You're taking her in to work?"

"I won't stay too long. Long enough for you to rest and I can show her off. Its a win win for everybody."

"Well, when you put it like that," she said smiling up at him.

8888888888888

Robert strutted into work with Molly strapped snugly to his chest and stopped short when he noticed Frank openly gawking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped out irritably.

Frank made a point of looking past Robert's shoulder, shaking his head. "Nothing, I'm just waiting for one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse to ride in next."

"Ha-ha."

"He kind of has a point," Kerry chuckled. "I don't think any of us here would have thought we'd ever see ' _Rocket Romano'_ with a baby strapped to his chest."

" _Ohh_ , now isn't she just the sweetest little thing!" Haleh said, coming out from behind the admit desk with Chuny and Malucci. " _Hiiiii sugar!_ "

"She certainly is."

"She's a baby. You seen one you've seen 'em all!"

"Shut up Frank."

Benton came up from behind him with Cleo, and they both peered over at Molly and smiled.

"She obviously gets her looks from Elizabeth," Peter said.

Robert shrugged taking no insult; his wife was after all, beautiful. "Well, she is her mother's daughter."

"That she is," Benton said with a smile that seemed almost rueful and earned him a scowl from Cleo.

"She does however, get her lungs from me...that's why we're here. Lizzie needs to catch up on some sleep, so I said I'd take the nipper out for the day."

"Awww, Doctor Romano, that is so sweet of you," said Chuny.

"What the hell happened to all the manly men," Frank said, snorting in disgust. "You've let the side down Doctor Romano."

"Oh, shut up Frank!" Chuny said. "There is nothing more sexy than a man with a baby!"

" _Reeally_?" Malucci said raising an eyebrow. "Hey boss, do you think I can borrow.."

"I think that if you finish that sentence Malucci, you're fired!" Robert said and turned to Kerry. "Is it okay with you if I take my office back a day early?"

"No problem," she said pulling a funny face at Molly. "I'm down here today anyhow."

He nodded his thanks, scowled at Malucci and Frank and headed for the elevator. By some stroke of luck he managed to reach his office undetected. Brenda was at her desk and looked up surprised to see him, though her surprise quickly turned to a smile on seeing Molly.

He waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know she's gorgeous, and sweet and beautiful and looks just like her mom, blah-blah..."

She giggled at him. "Doctor Romano, what are you doing here?"

"Giving Elizabeth a break and seeing what the Weaver has been up to. How'd she do? Anything I need to worry about?"

Brenda shook her head. "As per your request I delayed most of the important meetings."

"Excellent," he said and gave her a wink. "Well, me and this one are going to go hide in there," he said nudging his head at his office. "I was never here and you haven't seen me. In fact, you know what Brenda? As a thank you for your outstanding loyalty, why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Really?!"

"Just said so. Now I'm going in there and I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, reaching for her bag. "And I'm going thatta way."

He stepped into his office, put the phone on silent, drew the blinds and settled himself down on the couch. It wasn't long before he nodded off himself. Molly woke him up grizzling some time later and he grabbed a bottle out of the bag and made his way out to the lounge to heat it up. That's when he noticed they were busier than usual and just about every O.R looked to be in use.

Shirley hurried past him and he called out to her. "Shirley, what the hells going on?"

She did a double take at the sound of his voice clearly surprised to see him. "Doctor Romano, what are you doing here?!"

He shook his head dismissively. "Long story. What's going on?"

"Someone's been shooting people all morning and now there are more GSW's coming in...we've really missed you up here Doctor Romano!" She looked at Molly and smiled. "But you should leave now...if you don't get out of here.."

"I know, I'll get sucked in. Okay, you never saw me, thanks Shirley."

He abandoned heating up Molly's bottle and stuffed it back into the diaper bag then headed straight back to the elevator. He'd almost made it to the exit when he heard Kerry's voice calling to him.

"Robert!" she shouted. "Robert wait...we could use your help!"

The desperation in it made him halt and turn. "Kerry, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"I know!" She caught up to him and reached out a hand to his arm. "I wouldn't ask, but Peter's still busy with the car-jack victim and they've just brought Adele Newman in.."

"The social worker?" he said incredulous, his hands shielding Molly's ears from all of the chaos and noise.

"Robert, she's been shot and surgery's backed up...could you at least take a look?"

He looked down at Molly who was beginning to become vocal and against his better judgement nodded. He followed her into the trauma room, where Mark and Malucci were already working on her. A policeman hovered by her head firing questions at her.

"Was it a white male, late thirties, wearing a yellow wind breaker?"

"Cord injury, 1.8 grams Solu-Medrol every fifteen minutes," Mark said.

"Yeah, I think so," Adele said a little confused. "I don't understand it, how did he know where I live? I only saw him at the hospital."

"They can get anything of the internet these days," the policeman said and Mark and Kerry exchanged a worried glance which Robert caught. "What am I missing?"

"She was shot at her house, in the mid back by a man called Derek Fossen," Mark said. "We put his son Ben, into protective custody last week and it seems he's out for revenge."

"So this wasn't random?"

Mark shook his head.

"Is he in custody?"

"Not yet," said the policeman. Robert turned back to Mark. "Is there a chance he's coming here?"

"He could be...my name was on the paperwork too."

"So you could be a target too?" Mark nodded.

"You," he said to the policeman. "Do you have people outside the hospital, right now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get more if you have to. Greene, you or anyone else associated with this creep does not leave the hospital until this guy is caught. Understood?"

He stepped forward and looked down at Adele, who's scared eyes found his, pleading for help.

"Dammit!" he cursed and began to carefully unstrap Molly's harness. Her eyes moved watching him. "I'm guessing you're not supposed to be here," she said her eyes on Molly.

He gave her a small smile. "What gave that away? Can you move your legs?"

"No."

"Well I guess I better get you fixed up then, huh? Getting shot hurts like a son of a bitch, right?"

She blinked up at him. "Been there, got the scar and look at me now." He winked. "Don't worry, you'll be okay."

He freed himself of Molly who started to protest loudly and Haleh stepped forward, her arms outstretched. "Give her to me." He nodded his thanks and carefully passed Molly over into her waiting arms.

"Come here sugar, lets go find some place quiet shall we while your daddy works."

He slipped off the baby bag and hooked it on to her shoulder. "She's hungry, there are bottles in there and..." She shook her head at him. "Not my first baby Doctor Romano...don't worry, I've got her," she said and gave him a look that gave him every confidence.

Chuny stepped forward with a trauma gown and helped him into it. "Do you want me to have Frank get hold of Doctor Corday to come get her?"

He shook his head while snapping on some gloves. "No, I don't want her coming here if there's even a chance that this lunatic is. Haleh, can you take Molly to my office and stay there until I come get her...I don't want her down here, okay?"

She nodded and he started to probe Adele's abdomen with his hands. "Get an ultrasound in here."

"Adele, any pain in the belly?"

"Not really."

"BP 92/65. Pulse 110."

"Could be be a pneumothorax," Kerry said.

"Lungs sound good. Pulse ox is 99."

"For an intra-abdominal bleed?"

"There's spinal shock," Robert said. Chuny reappeared with the ultrasound and Robert set to work with it.

"Patellar reflexes are absent," Kerry said "And she's hypotensive."

"Up her to 10mics. Adele can you bend your knee?"

"I can't, no."

Robert finished with the ultrasound. "Call up to the O.R and tell them to clear a room. Tell them we may have an emergency laminectomy...tell them to set up the microscope, and that we're coming up now! Chuny, get onto Neuro and tell them I need some help with a thoracic decompression. Let's go!"

They moved quickly and got her into the elevator.

"Robert, am I paralysed?" Adele asked.

He looked down at her scared face. "Hopefully its only temporary," he said, softly. "There's a piece of bone in your mid back pressing down on your spinal cord."

"And that's why I can't move my legs?"

He nodded. "Yes, but if I remove the fragment you should recover."

"But there's a chance I could be paralysed?"

He smiled encouragingly at her. "Not if I can help it. See, luckily for you Adele, your unlucky day just got lucky 'cause I'm gonna get you through this."

The doors opened and he wheeled her out of the elevator onto the surgical floor where he caught Shirley's rueful smile.

"Didn't quite manage the getaway then?"

He grinned. "Well, you did say you missed me...shall we?

8888888888

The surgery went well and as soon as he got Adele settled in recovery he headed straight to his office. His eyes quickly scanned the room and he saw Haleh sat on the couch, with Molly cradled in the nook of her left arm. She looked up and smiled as he entered lifting a solitary finger to her lips.

He closed the door gently and walked over and smiled down at her. "How's she been?"

"An angel...ate, slept, woke up took another bottle then zonked again."

"Great. Probably means she's gonna be up all night," he said softly his smile still fixed. "Thank you for looking after her."

"It was my pleasure. How's Adele doing?"

"She should be okay, but we'll know for sure after twenty four hours."

"Good. You heading home now?"

He nodded and started putting the diaper bag back together, then strapped himself back into the harness. Haleh stood and helped put Molly into it.

"Can you do me one more favour?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Can you check the coast is clear?"

She smiled and stepped out, waving him forward when she deemed it safe to do so and they rode the elevator down together.

Haleh got out first, and again checked the coast was clear. As he passed the admit desk he saw Frank. "Hey, do you know if they've got this Fossen guy yet?"

"Oh, yeah they got him all right. Doctor Greene's in there working on him right now. Some have a go hero popped him real good."

Robert felt no sympathy for the gunman. "Well, that's a relief," he said and walked to the exit as fast as he could.

88888888888

He pulled into the driveway to see Elizabeth putting her key in the front door. She turned around at the sound of the car engine, and walked towards him wearing a smile.

"Hey," she said as he climbed out of the car. "Thank you for today." She pulled his face up and kissed him lingeringly on the lips.

"Had a good day I take it?" he chuckled, reaching into the back to take Molly and her car seat out.

She nodded. "I went back to bed, had a good few hours then treated myself to a day spa and some shopping. So, what did you two get up to?"

"We err, hung out. Went into work, showed off. Can you, err take her a minute?" he said and reached back inside for the diaper bag. When he turned back around Elizabeth was stood holding Molly looking directly at him.

"What?"

"I know that face Robert. What did you really get up to today?"

He made a mental note to work harder on his poker face; she was getting far too good at reading him. "Can we go inside first," he said and started heading for the house. She followed him inside and together they got Molly settled, then walked through into the kitchen.

"Right you, start talking," she said sitting down at the island.

He poured himself a glass of water. "Want one?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms expectantly. He sat down and took a quick swig, draining most of the glass and looked up at her. "You haven't watched the news today have you?"

She shook her head. "No. Why? Just tell me."

"Okay, so I went into work like I said and something happened."

"What happened?"

He placed the glass down on to the counter. "Okay, first promise you won't get mad."

"Okay Robert, now you're worrying me."

"Don't," he said shaking his head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Well then, why do I have to promise not to get mad?"

"You know Adele Newman, right?"

"The social worker?"

He nodded. "She was shot as were a lot of other people today. A crazy guy went on a rampage this morning shooting just about anyone he came into contact with and surgery was swamped..."

She felt her temper rising and shook her head knowing where this was going. "Robert please tell me you didn't..."

"I had to...they were short and.."

"What did you do with Molly?"

"Haleh looked after her in my office."

She slammed a hand down on the counter. "Haleh?! Why the hell did you not call _me_!"

He held his hand up. "I didn't call you because I didn't want you walking into possible danger. Molly was perfectly safe and the police were outside."

"Why would I have walked into 'possible danger' and why were the police outside?"

"I told you there was a lunatic with a gun running amok. He lost his son into protective custody courtesy of Greene and Adele last week and he was out for revenge."

She shook her head. "I don't believe it! How could you have taken her into a situation like that?!"

"There wasn't a situation when I took her in and I didn't know there was a lunatic on the loose, Lizzie!"

"Well you should have left as soon as you did know!"

"I tried to!"

"Well, you should have tried harder!"

"What, and left Adele? There were no other surgeons available Elizabeth, what would you have had me do?! Molly was safe with Haleh! Lizzie please, I've actually had a pretty shit day and I don't need this right now!"

"Fine!" She got up and walked out.

He watched her go then got up and walked to the lounge and poured himself a scotch. Gretel nuzzled at his hand for attention as he sat down on the couch and he made a fuss of her scratching behind her ears.

A few minutes later he heard Elizabeth come in and could feel her standing behind him. "Were you in danger?" Her tone was calmer.

He craned his neck up to look at her. "No. There was concern that the guy might come after Greene, but like I said, the cops were there in force and I told him to stay put until it was safe."

" _You_ were worried for Mark?" she almost laughed. His eyes hardened a little and she noticed the change.

"I'm not a total ass-hole, Lizzie. I have been shot remember? I know what it's like!"

She came around the couch and sat down putting her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Her hands dropped to where she knew his scar lay underneath the fabric of his shirt and spread her fingers across it. "And I'm sorry I overreacted...I know you'd never put Molly in harms way, and that you were put in a tough situation. Forgive me?"

He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"How is Adele?"

"She should be okay. We'll know for sure tomorrow."

"She's lucky you were there," she said hugging him tight.

He turned his head a little and burried himself into her hair. "You smell good," he said closing his eyes and breathing her in.

"I'm not surprised. I was after all, pampered today to an inch of my life while you got sucked back into real life."

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I think you got the better end of the deal today... but you deserve it."

"Well you deserve to be pampered too."

He cracked his right eye open just a little. "Got anything in mind?"

She smiled and started nuzzling his neck and instantly a small moan escaped his mouth as he felt his body react to her lips. He quickly pulled himself away and turned to face her, with a pouty face. "Don't write checks your body can't cash. This no sex for another month is killing me!"

She laughed. "It's two more months Robert...you've only survived one so far."

"Well that one month felt like two," he said sulkily and she smiled. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "Especially looking the way you do right now."

She leaned in and kissed him again and again he tried to pull away but she held on tighter to him and pushed him backwards against the couch. Deepening the kiss she wrapped her hands behind his head, climbed onto his lap and pressed her body against his.

"Ahh, Lizzie...that's not funny…. Lizzie, what are doing...get off," he gasped.

"I'm pampering you," she purred between her kisses.

"We can't," he groaned.

"We just need to think outside of the box," she said in a silky voice and tightened her grip on him deepening her kiss and he couldn't help but respond, his hands travelling up her back into her soft curls.

She dropped her mouth to his neck as her fingers worked loose the top buttons of his shirt granting her better access to his collar bone.

" _Okaay_...I'm always open to ideas...so now you've got me where you want me, what have you got in mind?"

She pulled back her mouth and smiling, looked into his eyes. "Told you already….I'm going to pamper you."

He smiled lovingly at her. "Well, pamper away.'

She returned her mouth to his neck while her fingers worked on the rest of his buttons. As she slid down him, he closed his eyes and let her do just that.

88888888

A week later Robert sat out the back on the deck, sprawled out on a recliner staring up at the night sky. In his left hand was a heavy glass tumbler filled with scotch. His mind was working overtime, and the fingers of his right hand were busily drumming out a steady rhythm on the armrest of the recliner.

He heard the French doors opening and the light from within sliced out onto the deck announcing her presence. He tipped his head back with a small smile as she reached him and peered down.

"What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"What, you can't think indoors?" She noticed his drumming fingers. "Ohh, you really are thinking aren't you? Care to share?"

"With you? Always."

"Hah, you smooth sod, if only that was true. Talk to me Robert, you've been distracted for the last few days now...what's bugging you?"

He took in a deep breath, drawing the cool, night air into his lungs and moved himself upright into a sitting position. Patting the space between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her as she sat down, leaning against him.

"I don't want to do this any more Lizzie...I don't want to be here any more." He realised how that might sound and hugged her tightly to him. "What I mean is...I'm sick of all the crap that seems to come with County. I got shot there, we could have lost Molly because you got stuck in the middle of a fight. Greene was attacked, Carter….we lost Lucy! And now we have psycho's looking up our information on the internet and hunting us down! What the hell's next? A pox on us all?! I don't want us in that environment and also...I don't want to miss Molly's first steps because I'm stuck in a board meeting or out having to kiss some rich donor's ass to secure funding when I should be home for dinner."

She swivelled round in his arms and looked at him shocked. "Where on earth has this all come from?!"

He shook his head a little. "Actually, it's something I've been thinking about for a while now...since something your mom said after Molly's scare. The Fossen thing just made my mind up really."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Okay, so I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now, but it can only happen if you're onboard with it."

"Onboard with what exactly?"

"I want us to move, leave….I want us to relocate."

"Leave Chicago? To go where?"

"Philly," he said watching her face closely. "I've been talking to Carl. He's just accepted a position in New York and they're already a surgeon down. Lizzie, there are two surgical attending spots just waiting for us..."

"But our lives are here."

"No, our lives are with each other. Where we choose to spend it, is just a matter of geography. Think about it...we'd have less admin, I'd have no stupid meetings to attend. We'd be equals at work, still get to do what we both love and have more time to spend with each other as a family. Plus, last year my mom was really ill...too ill to even come to Chicago when I was shot and I know that was really hard on her. She's not getting any younger Lizzie, and I want to be able to look after her...and I want Molly to grow up knowing her Grandma. Everything here is...it just seems so...so random. Now, I'm not naive enough to think that bad stuff doesn't happen in Philadelphia, but I'm pretty sure the odds of us not getting shot at will be stacked more in our favour. Will you at least think about it?"

"But you've worked so hard to reach the top here, Robert."

He shook his head. "That's all before I had you...before we had Molly. It means nothing now. Please Lizzie, will you consider it?"

She had to admit. The idea of less hours, less admin and more time for themselves was a big draw. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his and touched her forehead to his. "Of course I'll think about it. Now can we go inside? It's bloody freezing out here!"

88888888

When Robert got home the following evening he was only just through the door when Elizabeth appeared and passed him Molly.

"She's all yours. Needs a bath and putting down."

Robert let out a quiet breath. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just finishing dinner."

He looked at her retreating back then smiled down at Molly. "Have you been trouble?"

He took her upstairs and bathed her, then got her changed and sang a lullaby as he watched her fall asleep. Then he went into their bedroom and changed out of his suit into sweats and a t-shirt.

When he got back downstairs he went first to the kitchen. "Lizzie, where are you?"

"Dining room."

He walked in to find dinner on the table complete with lit candles. She stood and passed him a glass of wine. "She go down okay for you?"

He nodded and smiled. "We're eating at the table like grown-ups...what's the occasion?"

She turned and poured herself a glass of grape juice. "The future."

He tilted his head and looked at her. "You've decided?"

She smiled and nodded. "I have. I've been thinking about it all day and you're right. Let's do it. I can't fault your logic and I don't want you staying here if you're unhappy.."

He put the wine glass down on the table and reached for her hands. "So, you're okay leaving it all behind? Your friends, your position?"

"Well I happen to be married to my best friend and we'll make new friends," she said squeezing his hands.

"I love you, Lizzie." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Love you too."

They sat down to dinner and Robert filled her in on his day and the latest daily politics of the hospital. As they were clearing the dishes Elizabeth asked. "By the way, what is it you sing to Molly to get her to go down so fast? I could do with learning it myself. It sounded lovely, but certainly isn't any lullaby I've ever heard before."

"That's 'cause its not really a lullaby."

"Well what is it?"

"Love of my Life," he mumbled.

She arched an amused eyebrow at him. "And here was I, thinking that was me?"

"And so you are, but she is also by extension a mini you." He offered and smiled backing out of the room.

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to let Carl know we'll take the jobs!"

"Coward!" she called after him, laughing.

888888

The following day Robert offered to take Donald to lunch in an attempt to soften the blow. He wasn't happy about it, but said he understood their reasons and wished them well. They agreed between them that they'd work out two months notice giving the hospital a chance to advertise and fill their positions, though Elizabeth was still on maternity leave for the most part of it anyhow. News spread quickly and most people were both shocked and quietly impressed by the announcement.

The following two months passed quickly in which time the house was put on the market and Kerry was approved to take over as Chief of Staff, much to the collective groans of most people.

Elizabeth's first few days back to work were a quiet success. She'd eased herself back into it with a few gentle surgeries, before quickly finding her stride again. Leaving exam three after having ruled out a patient as non surgical, she spotted several people standing idly by, chatting at the admin desk and wandered over to say hello.

"Hey, Doctor Corday! Nice to be back at work?" Chuny said, looking up as she approached.

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed it is. It's nice to feel like a grown up again and actually engage in grown-up conversation."

"Yes, I imagine you don't get much of that at home," said Kerry.

"Well, no Molly is after all, only three months old."

Kerry smirked. "I wasn't referring to Molly."

"Ha-ha! I'll tell him you said that, shall I?"

"How is sweet little Molly?" asked Haleh.

"She's just gorgeous! You want to see a picture?" Elizabeth said and proudly pulled out the latest set of photographs she carried around with her, and everyone craned their heads to see.

"So if you're here, who's holding the baby?" Frank asked peering at the photograph.

"Robert is."

Frank snorted and she looked at him. "Something you'd like to say?"

He curled his lip and shook his head. "Just wondering where all the real men have gone..."

"They evolved is what they did Frank," she said and fixed him with a glare. "However some Neanderthals are determined to stick around, it seems."

He pulled a face at her and turned back to the computer secreen.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you haven't got a nanny," said Kerry.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, once we decided we were leaving there really wasn't much point in trying to find someone for only a few weeks...and since we're moving in with Robert's mother to begin with, she's more than looking forward to babysitting duties...so until then, we're both quite happy taking turns. You know, he's very hands on with her and not quite the dinosaur some of you seem to think he is."

"Actually Elizabeth, I don't think there's anyone here who thinks that way about him. At least, not any more."

"Yeah, you definitely brought out his better side, Doctor Corday," said Haleh.

Frank turned and opened his mouth to speak and Elizabeth put a finger up to silence him. He settled for a disparaging sound and Elizabeth turned and muttered, "Arsehole."

She made her way back upstairs to the fourth floor. On her way to her office Shirley called her over to the front desk. As she got closer Shirley reached down behind the desk and came back up with a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Flowers for you," Shirley said. "Now I know its not your birthday and I know its not your anniversary, and I know its not your last day...so what's the occasion?"

"Who says there has to be an occasion?" Elizabeth said reaching for the small envelope. She opened it up and broke into a grin as she read the message which was signed, 'love M.'

"What's it say?" Shirley said craning her neck to try and peer over.

Elizabeth pulled the card back quickly and shook her head. "Just a rather elaborate invite to dinner."

Shirley smirked and snapped her fingers suddenly. "Of course! Three month anniversary! Oooo, someone's getting laid tonight!"

Elizabeth felt her self blush much to Shirley's delight.

" _SHIRLEY_!"

"What?" she said innocently, then giggled. "Oh, and after what you told me on your wedding day, I'll require details tomorrow."

88888888

"Got your flowers I see," Robert said when she walked through the front door.

"I did, thank you very much. They're beautiful."

"Yeah, you know my florist actually cried when I told her we were moving out of state."

"Ha-ha," she said planting a kiss on his cheek. "So your message promised me dinner?"

"It did, and you can do better than that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her down for a long kiss. When he released her lips he whispered, "I thought maybe you'd like to go back to Chez Chloe's?"

She smiled against his cheek. "Trying to recreate our first date?"

"Well, it ended well if memory serves."

"And I suppose you'd like me to wear a certain off the shoulder, black dress?"

"See, you know me so well."

She laughed. "So long as you don't expect me to do a walk of shame in to work tomorrow."

Robert chuckled at the memory. "No, I think we can leave that bit out."

"Well all this sounds lovely, Robert but I think you may have forgotten one detail."

"What?"

"Well as lovely as Chez Chloe's is, I don't think it's exactly child friendly, and speaking of, where is she?"

"She's upstairs asleep and you have about one hour to get yourself glammed up before Abby gets here."

" _Abby_?"

He nodded. "She's babysitting."

"You asked Abby to babysit?!"

"Didn't have to really. Molly already has her own fan club and they were lining up to do it. Haleh was actually annoyed she was working and out of the running."

She kissed him longingly on the lips before racing upstairs to get ready. By the time Robert had finished briefing Abby, Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You look stunning," Robert said softly, his eyes drinking her in.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," Abby said stepping out from the lounge.

"Thank you. I must admit, its nice to get dressed up and wear make-up again. And thank you so much for doing this, Abby."

"Hey it's my pleasure. You two go have fun then!"

Robert proffered his arm to Elizabeth. "Shall we?"

As he passed Abby he said. "We won't be late back."

Abby smirked at him. "I bet you won't!"

He just grinned and true to his word they were not late back, but they were up very late.

88888888

The day came to leave and the house was emptied of most of its furniture and placed in storage until they found their ideal place. The rest was put in a U-haul to be towed by Robert's newly upgraded Jaguar SUV. They planned to do their road trip to Philadelphia over a couple of days taking in the sights along the way.

But before they left, they visited County once last time as Robert was required to officially hand over the department to his replacement. After all the formalities were finished he went to lunch with Donald, while Elizabeth elected to say her goodbyes at an impromptu get together at Doc Magoos organised by Mark.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Mark said and gave her a hug.

"I know, but I must admit I'm really excited!"

"Well, I wish you and Romano," he said then shook his head and corrected himself. "I wish you and Robert all the best. Stay in touch?"

She nodded. "Absolutely! You'll have to keep me clued in to the gossip."

"Hey, is it true you're moving in with Romano's mother?" Chuny asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes and she's absolutely lovely before any of you start!"

"You know we all thought you were mad when we found out the two of you had got together, but now we're like...well, you're one clever lady Doctor Corday for seeing in him what no one else could."

"Well admittedly, it took me a good while to see past his bluster, but fortunately Robert didn't get fed up waiting for me come around and find someone else."

"Nahhh-ah-ah, no way would that have happened...that man has only ever had eyes for you Doctor Corday," Haleh said taking her turn to cradle Molly in her arms.

Peter ran in. "Oh, good I thought I might have missed you!" He held his arms open and she walked into them. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Peter and good luck yourself. Give it a few years and you'll be running the place I expect."

He stepped back and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Part of me is already wondering if I should be following your example and put Reece first."

She smiled. "Actually, I think you mean Robert's example?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just can't do it can you? Can't give him the credit..."

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I guess he's not all bad. Keep in touch?"

"Of course."

She turned back to look at all of their smiling faces. "Thank you everybody. I'm going to miss you all terribly...but I won't miss the chaos...that you can keep," she said reaching for Molly.

888888888888

After their lunch, Robert re-entered the hospital with Donald and they rode the elevator back up together. Robert caught Donald looking at him a bit odd.

"You okay, Don? Touch of heartburn?"

Donald let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine thanks."

"Good to know," Robert said slightly amused as he watched Donald shuffle his feet. If he didn't know better he'd swear the man was nervous about something.

"There was something I wanted to say to you though, before you leave," he said clearing his throat. "Elizabeth told me that you lost your father when you were very young?"

Robert inclined his head a little wondering just where exactly he was going with this.

"Well, I just wanted to say that over the past year I've watched you grow Robert, and...well, I think he'd be very proud of the man you've become. I know I feel proud to know you, and I want you to know that, as a friend and a colleague, you are going to be very much missed around here.

Robert smiled, oddly touched by the man's words. "Thanks Donald."

"And, I don't blame you for going either. In fact, I think its a very brave thing you're doing. You've made some decisions, that with hindsight I wish I'd taken, and I almost envy you for it. I would hope that if I could have my time over, then I too, would have the courage and conviction to put my family first. To be able to have had that time back and spend it with Scott?" He shook his head sadly and shook Robert's hand. "Well done you."

The doors opened and Donald slapped him on the back before heading off, and Robert made his way out for one last hurrah round the Surgical department. The front desk was full of flowers and smiling nurses.

"You got them then?" he said smiling and Shirley rushed around the desk and he held his arms open for a hug.

"Thank you so much, they're lovely! We're going to miss you, Doctor Romano," she said and then whispered in his ear. 'You were always my favourite."

"Ditto," he whispered back and gave her another hug, before saying goodbye to Jacy and the other nurses and grinned. "Now ladies, don't be too hard on the new guy. I know I'm a tough act to follow!"

He headed off to take one last look around his office, only to find Kerry already in there. "Couldn't wait, huh?"

She stood up and came out from behind the desk. "I thought you had already gone?"

"All but. Just taking one last mosey for old times sake."

"Ahh, I see. Well, since you're still here...do you have any last words of wisdom for me?" she asked.

"Words of wisdom?" He looked around again at the walls that had once meant so much to him and turned to look her in the eyes. "Yeah...don't let this become your life, Kerry."

She nodded her understanding and they both looked around as Elizabeth rapped on the door with Molly in her arms.

She smiled at him. "You ready to go then?"

He returned the smile and nodded. "Absolutely." Walking over to her he placed a kiss on her cheek before taking Molly from her, holding her snugly to him with his left arm. His right hand reached for Elizabeth's and together they walked out of there for the last time without so much as a backward glance.

 **FIN**

 _ **So there you go, our boy gets to leave with his gal(s) and both his arms and dignity intact….Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Special thanks to Lorraine, RocketFuel24 and Diane (BBIRedDi)**_ _ **for all of their encouragement.**_


End file.
